


Hazbin Hotel: The Million Year Old Sinner

by Sir_Nathanie1



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adoption, Drama, Family Feels, Humor, New Family, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 62,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Nathanie1/pseuds/Sir_Nathanie1
Summary: Stumbling into the undergrounds of Hell, Vaggie and Charlie meet a towering behemoth of a caveman named Oogar, who had spent most of his years beneath the surface. Oogar joins the two and enters the redemption program at the Hazbin Hotel, where he goes down a perilous path to redemption against powerful demons and his own primordial fears to see if he's truly worthy of basking in the comforting light of Heaven.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hazbin Hotel Fics





	1. The Dweller from Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After plummeting into the undergrounds of hell, Charlie and Vaggie stumble upon an ancient demon who had lived beneath the surface for many years. Vaggie is unsure if she can trust such a beast while Charile has a hunch that this creature is far more different than he appears...

Pentagram City...

It was a cold and chilly day in Pentagram City, a crimson sky hovering over the expansive town while trash blew across the streets. The many demons inhabiting the sinful city were out attending to their affairs, usually involving themselves in drug trading, prostitution, or any disgusting action that was almost as common as common could be in the ugly underbelly of the city. Among them was their own princess, Charlie Magne, and her girlfriend, Vaggie.

The young, blonde-haired demon made her way down the sidewalks with a small paper bag in her hands before turning into a park. A clear look of forlorn and defeat plastered on her features as she sat down onto one of the nearby benches. The reason why Charlie was feeling so glum was it had now been a full year since she announced the Happy Hotel and even then, not a single demon even wanted the slightest thing to do with it.

To make matters even worse, Hell had recently undergone it's yearly extermination that occurred just days ago as many demons fell victim to the blades of unforgiving angels who reveled in their deaths. Hell's Princess slumped down onto the bench and let loose a quiet sigh of grief before burying her face into her hands while her girlfriend sat beside her, placing her arm around her shoulder.

"I worked so hard, I did all that I could and still, nobody else wants to even go near the hotel..." Charlie whimpered to herself.

"Charlie, I know you want to do the right thing. Trust me, I support you no matter what but... I'm starting to have doubts about the hotel. I mean, just look with all the people who laughed in our faces when we announced the whole thing, all the shit being talked about on TV, and whatever bullshit Angel is getting himself involved in. I'm not sure if we'll be able to pull this off." Vaggie asked her girlfriend, gently caressing her lover's back.

"Is it true that nobody wants redemption? I know not a lot of demons would even want to be redeemed but there's got to be at least one..." Charlie continued talking to herself. Hell's Princess knew that she had to keep trying even in these hard times, but a small part of her was telling the Princess to simply give up.

"I can't say for sure but... who knows? Maybe someone who wants to be redeemed. But right now, It's honestly hard to even find someone who's the slightest bit interested." Vaggie replied. Many conflicting thoughts began to rage through Charlie's head like a storm, the princess having zero ideas of what to even do. Charlie gave out another sigh before rummaging through the bag that she still had in her hands before pulling out a single doughnut that was topped with glistening red frosting.

"Well, maybe I just need a break. I've been overworking a lot lately..." Charlie uttered to herself before taking a bite into the frosted treat.

"I think a break is totally necessary. Why don't we take a few days off to reset ourselves and get back to business." Vaggie encouraged, gently patting her lover's back which turned Charlie's frown into that of a small smile.

"Thanks so much, Vaggie, I'm glad to have someone like you by my side." But just as she could finish her doughnut, a shrill 'yip' filled the princess' ears. Charlie looked down and saw a two-headed puppy dog, it's sights set on the doughnut in her hands.

"Awwww, why hey there you little cutie! What is it? Do you want a part of my doughnut?~" Charlie happily cheered before breaking off a piece of the doughnut, lowering her arm so that the two-headed puppy would snatch it out of her hand. However, rather than taking the small piece that Hell's Princess was offering, the two-headed dog sprung upwards and snatched the entire doughnut right out of Charlie's hand. The demon gave out a small yip of surprise while the mischievous little dog proceeded to scamper off with the doughnut in his mouth.

"H-hey wait, stop!" Charlie cried, getting off from her seat and chasing after the puppy with Vaggie following suit.

"Charlie, wait!" She yelped as the two demons chased the two-headed doggy through the park. Both demons were nimble enough to keep pace with the little pup, who was only a few feet away from them. During their chase, Charlie and Vaggie accidentally bumped into several demons who were also present in the park as the two-headed dog came speeding right in between the legs of a large red demon, who was then bumped into by Charlie.

"S-sorry!" Charlie said embarrassedly, awkwardly jerking herself to the side before continuing to run after the dog. Before the big demon could process what in the hell had just happened, Vaggie was approaching from behind. Using her quick thinking, she struck her spear into the pavement and used her weapon as a makeshift pole vault as she hopped right over the head of the unsuspecting demon right before nailing the landing and following her partner while the red demon was left alone, completely confused as to what the hell just happened.

Just down the park, Charlie nearly caught up to the little mutt but she would then find herself approaching a picnic with an imp couple, who were unaware of the two approaching them.

"Oh, Moxxie! This has been such a wonderful picnic!" Millie happily cheered as Moxxie smiled back.

"Any time I have spending with you is always wonderful. Plus, seeing as how Blitzo is nowhere in sight, I can safely say that under any possible circumstances that absolutely nothing will go wrong on this fine day, and hopefully, my comment is tempting fate itself!" Moxxie happily replied. In a matter of seconds, The two-headed puppy dog came rushing through the picnic, promptly startling the couple. Charlie quickly ran right around the two as to not disturb them any further but unfortunately, Vaggie was unable to see the couple and as such, she accidentally tripped over onto a rock and fell face-first into a bowl of potato salad.

SPLAT!

Vaggie whipped her face up, now covered in potato salad, as the male imp hit the demon with a hateful glare.

"Way to go, pal. It took us three days to make that potato salad..." Moxxie snarled while Vaggie wiped the mixture of potatoes and mayonnaise and stood up.

"THREE DAYS!" The imp continued to scold the one-eyed demon, as Vaggie muttered a quick 'sorry' before running off after her girlfriend. Charlie was beginning to feel fatigued after running for so long but she was still determined to get her doughnut back from that mischievous little mutt.

Unfortunately for the princess, the dog would make a sudden turn that would catch Hell's Princess off guard. Her foot struck a large tree trunk that was protruding from the ground before falling right into a large man-sized hole. Charlie's screams were immediately silenced the moment she fell into the gaping hole while Vaggie stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing her partner fall massive ditch.

"NO, CHARLIE!" Vaggie cried, bolting almost immediately before diving right into the hole. Vaggie's whole world was shrouded in darkness the moment she dove into the depression, in a fall that seemed almost endless before striking the ground with an audible thud. The one-eyed demon growled with pain, rubbing her head before immediately realizing that her girlfriend was nowhere to be seen in the dark.

"C-Charlie!? Where did you go!?" Vaggie shouted out only to hear her a raspy groan from her girlfriend beneath her.

"Right underneath you..." Charlie whined as her one-eyed lover looked down to see that she was right on top of her.

"OH SHIT! I'm so sorry..." Vaggie cried, getting off of her girlfriend and helping her up to her feet. "You're okay right?" Vaggie quickly asked, making sure that not a single bone in Charlie's body was broken.

"I-I'm alright! Though, definitely bruised something..." Hell's Princess grumbled to herself before looking up, seeing the light that was gleaming from the hole that the two of them had fallen into.

"Well, I guess this happened..." Charlie chuckled embarrassedly while Vaggie sighed.

"We need to find a way out of here." Vaggie plainly stated as the two began to walk down a path that was pointing in the left direction, one that they could somewhat make out in the darkness.

"Right... Though it's really dark in here so we should probably find some light. So far, my phone will have to do." Charlie said, pulling her phone out of her pocket and switching the flashlight setting on, partial lighting up the dark underground of hell.

"Alright, not sure if that'll be enough to-" Vaggie's sentence was cut short upon stumbling onto a torch after making it just a few feet down. It appeared as if it was protruding from the dirt walls, likely a root that was pulled out of the soil just enough to act as a torch.

"Huh, talk about convenient!" Charlie said while Vaggie approached the torch with a look of confusion.

"How did this get here?..." Vaggie asked before using her spear to cut the burning root from the walls, holding over her head. With the combined efforts of Charlie's phone and Vaggie's torch, they were able to get some good lighting to help them traverse through the undergrounds of hell. Charlie and Vaggie made their way done a long pathway before. Down the dark pathway, they realized that there was an orange glow from afar as the two demons began to approach it. As they went down the pathway, Charlie noticed something as she moved along the dirt track. Upon gazing at the walls, she began to notice many markings that were drawn upon the walls.

Large handprints that mixtures of black, red, and brown decorated long earthy walls along with sketchings of various animals and beasts that have been long since dead. Vaggie caught wind of the cave paintings as well and while her girlfriend was rather intrigued by the wall drawings, Vaggie felt slightly unnerved that there could've been other people living in the undergrounds of Hell itself. However, despite her suspicious thoughts, she shrugged it off and kept on moving. The two would soon reach the orange glow at the end of the tunnel and would find themselves standing in a large expansive cave that was lit up by several wall-rooted torches with more drawings bedecked among the walls.

"W-Woah! This is incredible!" Charlie said in amazement, running up to one of the many wall paintings to take a photo. Vaggie scanned the area, making her way to nearby painting and placing a hand on the walls. Hell has been around since the dawn of mankind so it would make sense that it would have likely housed prehistoric sinners so it was relatively interesting to find this mark in Hell's history. However, just as Vaggie removed her hand from the walls, she had made a shocking discovery.

Her hand was stained with splatters of wet paint and by the looks of it, it appeared that the paint had been added onto the walls just a few hours ago. The one-eyed took a good look at the stains on her hand before quietly moving to her lover to show her relatively terrifying discovery.

"Hey, Charlie? Can you take a look at this for a minute?" Vaggie said, her girlfriend turning around to the sound of her voice. She proceeded to show her paint-stained hands to Hell's Princess as her expression changed from curious to worried.

"W-wait, that's paint right?" Charlie asked.

"It is and you do know what this means?" Vaggie replied, her voice sounding a little more panicked.

"I dooooo... not," Charlie answered, shaking her head.

"There's clearly someone else living underneath here!" Vaggie responded, placing her hands on Charlie's shoulder which lead to Vaggie accidentally staining her clothes.

"W-well, let's not IMMEDIATELY jump to conclusions. How about we simply just keep looking for a way out of here before anything else happe-" But as soon as Charlie could try to reassure Vaggie that there was nothing to fear.

THUMP!

There was something to fear.

The two women immediately spun to their sides to where that loud noise came from as another 'THUMP' rang throughout the cave walls. They also realized that there was another opening leading to the cave and they could just make out a large figure shuffling in the darkness while a third 'THUMP' could be heard. Charlie and Vaggie both looked at each, mirroring the same features of both fear and shock before Hell's Princess gulped a little.

"Okay, let's hide..." Charlie peeped. As soon as those words left the demon's both, the two of them ducked right behind a nearby boulder that was stationed just a few feet away from them. Charlie and Vaggie made sure not to move a single muscle that could give away their position as the sound of heavy footsteps hitting against the ground was now audible along with a low beastly grumble that could only come from a monster. Peering her head out just enough to whatever was skulking around in the underground, Vaggie felt a chill run up her spine as her gaze was met with the back of a towering creature.

"See anything yet?" Charlie quietly asked only for Vaggie to turn to her and respond with a hush, placing an index finger against her mouth. The spearwomen would then turn her attention back to the cave beast, who was still facing against the wall. By the looks of it, the thing had to be about fifteen to sixteen feet tall with big broad shoulders and its body appeared covered from head to toe with dark brown shaggy fur. Beside the beast was a small stone bowl that contained globs of red paint as it dipped a coal-black finger into the paint before dragging it across the wall to make it's newest painting. Realizing that whatever creature that had it's back turned on her was clearly occupied with painting the cave walls, Vaggie grabbed Charlie by the hand and looked at her.

"Okay, there is something with us. But it hasn't spotted us yet, I say we tip-toe our way out of here and try to find some kind of exit." Vaggie whispered.

"Are you sure, Vaggie?" Charlie replied, unsure if they could get out before the monster had a chance to notice them.

"I'm very sure. Just follow me and we'll be safe." Vaggie assured her lover as the two began to sneak behind the back of the cave-dweller. While sneaking away, Charlie was able to get a quick look at the enormous behemoth, amazed at the sheer size of the creature. However, as she was gawking at the humongous behemoth painting away at the walls, Charlie accidentally struck a wall.

"OW!" Charlie shouted, her eyes immediately widening upon realizing the terrible mistake she made. The fur-coated beast easily heard Charlie's yip of pain as it began to slowly move its head into the direction of the two women.

"Dammit, We've been spotted! LET'S GO!" Vaggie yelled, grabbing Charlie by the wrist before bolting as fast as she could with her girlfriend following behind. The cave-dwelling monster followed suit as it's loud footsteps could be heard right behind them. The two demons sprinted as fast as their bodies could handle, albeit Charlie was starting to grow a little more fatigued. To make matters worse, the monster trailing them from behind was starting to close the distance between the two. Realizing that Charlie was now starting to fall behind, Vaggie quickly scooped her girlfriend right off the ground and carried her. The beast chasing them down was still persistent as it's loud footsteps could be heard closing in on the two, drawing closer and closer.

As she continued to sprint throughout the caves, Vaggie would come across a fork in the path. Quickly making a decision, The one-eyed demon quickly darts to the left path but just then, the ground was beginning to shake. At first, this prompted Vaggie to pick up speed but immediately came to a stop when a giant crevasse opened up right before her. If that wasn't enough, an enormous stone wall began to rise from the said crevasse, blocking off the pathway.

"What the hell!?" Vaggie cried before running to the right path with Charlie scurrying back up and following her once again.

"Shit!" Vaggie cursed, accidentally dropping But unfortunately for the two demons, another stone wall came rising out of the ground resulting in the two demons getting trapped with the beast. The sound of a low, primitive growl filled that air as both Charlie and Vaggie spun around to get a better look at the monster that they were trapped underground with as it stood just a few feet away from the duo.

The towering hair-coated behemoth stared the couple down with a pair of yellow eyes. Its face was concealed by a helmet that appeared to be made from a skull of an elephant, with a pair of elongated tusks protruding from both sides, along with three jagged stones forming along the bottom end of the helmet. Two small tufts were visible on the top of its head, appearing as though they were horns at first glance. The monster also bore a large beard that protruded from the bottom end of its helmet and spanned all the way down to his torso. Other noticeable attributes to this beast were that his forearms were adorned in black spots and bright red spiral-patterns that marked his left shoulder, the right sight of his torso, and his right knee.

Charlie and Vaggie both remained quiet as the fur-coated behemoth tilted its head while letting out a confused grunt. On the other side of the spectrum, Vaggie furrowed her brows while her hand was hovering over the shaft of her spear, ready for whatever tricks this cave dweller would try to pull off. As for Charlie, she was equally tensed up just by gazing at the sheer size of this mammoth of a demon but at the same time, there could be so much more to this creature than what is shown on the surface.

A wave of silence filled the underground caves with the only sounds breaking the silence was dripping of water and the deep, raspy breath of the cave dweller. After what seemed to be an eternity, the enormous cave dweller began to take a few steps forward while extending his long arm outwards. By pure instinct, Vaggie immediately drew out her harpoon and pointed it right at the approaching monster, forcing it to stop dead in its tracks.

"YOU STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" Vaggie shouted while the cave dweller pulled his hand back just a little bit, letting out a somewhat fearful grunt.

"I'M WARNING YOU! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM US OR I WILL ATTACK, YOU HEAR ME!?" The one-eyed demon continued screaming, glared into the monster's gleaming yellow eyes as it began to take a few steps back. Noticing how the monster reacted towards her girlfriend's threats, she started to come up with an idea as Vaggie turned her head to face her.

"...Charlie, think we can take this guy?" She whispered while Charlie took in a deep breath before slowly but surely approaching the monster.

"Ch-Charlie, what are you doing!?" Vaggie shouted.

"Vaggie, I want you to trust me on this..." Charlie quietly spoke, getting closer to the cave dweller.

"Whatever you plan on doing, stop it! You don't know what this thing might do to you. So get back here right now!" Vaggie continued to shout, demanding Charlie to get back over to her. However, Hell's Princess proceeded toward the large cave beast. The behemoth tilted its head once again, letting out a soft quiet grumble.

"Still gotta learn by my dad's teachings. Ya don't take shit from another demon..." She replied before getting into closer proximity to the beast, standing just two to three feet away from the cave dweller. Charlie cocked her head up, it's yellow eyes gazing down upon her as Charlie took in a deep breath and looked the beast in the eyes with a stern expression on her face.

"Now listen... I don't know you and you don't know me, but neither of us wants any trouble alright? Just let us pass through and there will be no need for any conflict... Y-you, understand this right?" Charlie asked the cave dweller, who only stared at her for a brief moment. Just then, the monster lowered itself to face Charlie at eye-level while the grip on Vaggie's harpoon grew tighter.

"Err... I'm guessing you don't really understand, right?" Charlie embarrassedly chuckled. But just as it seemed as things were going nowhere, the dweller began to spoke.

"Whooo...are...youuu?" The creature quietly bellowed, speaking in a low, raspy masculine voice as the beast's warm breath blew through its beard.

"O-oh! You can talk? That's great! Anyways, my name is Charlie." Charlie replied while the cave dweller gently stroked his beard.

"Cha...Char...leeeeee?" The beast replied, tilting his head again.

"Yes, exactly! And that over there is my girlfriend, Vaggie!" Charlie responded, pointing over to Vaggie who still had her harpoon pointed at the behemoth.

"Vaaa...geeeee...Vaggie." The fur-coated monster muttered.

"Mhm! Now tell me, do you have a name?" Charlie asked.

"Me am... Oogar..." The creature introduced itself.

"Oogar, huh? Well tell me then, how long have you been here for?" Charlie questioned while Oogar gave out another low grumble.

"Oogar been in cave for long time, Oogar not know how long..." Oogar replied. By the sound of it, the cave dweller seemed to have somewhat of a grasp on the English language albeit a rather primitive one.

"So, you're saying you've been here for most of your life?" Charlie continued to ask, Oogar nodding his head in response.

"Yes, Oogar hid here ever since blizzard come." The cave-dweller spoke while Charlie cocked a brow at his comment.

"Blizzard?..." She said curiously.

"Mhm. Sky was dark, air was cold, Oogar looked up into the sky and saw snow falling from sky. Everyone around Oogar screamed..." Oogar said, looking up.

"Oogar dig into the ground, Oogar under here ever since." Oogar continued while Charlie was slowly starting to realize what he meant when he said 'blizzard'.

"I see... Well, Oogar, I know this might be outside of your comfort zone but... Have you ever considered leaving this place and going out onto the surface?" Charlie inquired, while Oogar had his sights still focused on the dirt ceiling hanging above him.

"...Oogar not sure. Oogar only comes out when it's time to hunt but Oogar make sure he goes back underground. Oogar wonder if cold is up there..." Oogar grumbled, a hint of fear being heard in his voice.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly what you mean by that but I'll make sure nothing bad EVER happens to you," Charlie said, placing a hand on the monster's arm while looking up at him with a warm smile.

"I promise..." She assured.

"Charlie...protect Oogar from cold?..." Oogar said, his eyes lighting up from her promise.

"Of course! In fact, there is a place you could stay if you choose to come with us." Charlie said with a smile while her girlfriend's eyes widened with shock.

"WHAT!?" Vaggie shouted.

"Come... with youuu?..." Oogar said curiously.

"Exactly! Now, I don't want to force you into this but... Do you ever feel lonely down here?" Charlie asked. Another wave of silence filled the air as Oogar began to scratch the top of his head.

"Well... No one really come to Oogar's cave. And when Oogar come out to hunt, everyone runs from Oogar... They scream at Oogar too. Tell Oogar he freak but... Oogar not mind." Oogar murmured.

"Oh, Oogar... Whatever those demons told you, they're clearly wrong! They obviously don't see what you're really are and just make assumptions based on appearance alone." Charlie stated, placing a hand on the beast's arm.

"Besides, if you come with us, maybe you can finally find someplace to really call home." Hell's Princess continued while Oogar tilted his head.

"Where do... Charlie live?" Oogar asked, putting a hand on his chin.

"So glad that you asked, I-" But before Charlie finish, Vaggie grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Charlie, can I talk to you real fast?..." Vaggie said before pulling Charlie back just a few feet away so that Oogar wouldn't overhear their conversation as he awkwardly stood in place.

"Look, what you're doing is nice and all that but haven't forgotten that this thing chased us through the caves and quite possibly trapped us in here. Clearly, we can't trust him!" Vaggie exclaimed.

"Vaggie, I understand what you mean but I'm willing to give just about anyone a chance. Besides, so far, he hasn't done anything wrong. In fact, he's kind of harmless." Charlie replied.

"He may seem harmless but for all we know, he could be putting on some kind of act just to get the drop on us. Besides, if you think he's so innocent then why is he in hell!? He's clearly here for a good reason you know. I mean, for god's sake, he's wearing a damn skull for a mask!" Vaggie continued, looking over Charlie's shoulder to see the caveman staring back at her with an emotionless gaze.

"Again, I know what you mean and I understand that but... Everyone here at least deserves some chance and for all we know, the Hotel could be perfect for him. I mean, he's probably been living under here for god knows how long and I would hate to leave someone like him in the dark. So, Vaggie, I thoroughly believe he has a chance to grow. I'll tell you what, I'll ask him if he's interested in coming with us and possibly getting redeemed, alright?" Charlie stated, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and gently putting them off of her shoulders.

"Besides, just look at the guy! I doubt he's really gonna try and pull the wool over our eyes." Charlie said, the two of them turning their gaze to the large hairy demon. The caveman felt a tingle run up his spine as a cockroach began to skitter its way onto the caveman's head. Upon realizing that there was an insect on his head, Oogar raised one of his hands over his cranium and slammed his palm right over his head. The blow to his noggin resulted in Oogar falling over like a domino as he let loose a disoriented moan of pain.

In response, Vaggie closed her eyes and sputtered a quiet sigh.

"Alright, fine. He can... come with us. But if he does anything out of the ordinary, I'm putting my foot down." Vaggie replied while Charlie turned around and approached Oogar, who had now gotten back up.

"Now, Oogar. Like I've said before, you have the option to either stay down here or you can come with us as long as you let us go. Does that seem like a fair deal?" Hell's Princess asked. Oogar scratched the top of his head, pondering on whether he should continue living underground or finally return to the surface.

"Hmmmm... Oogar not sure... If Charlie keeps Oogar safe from cold then Oogar will go." Oogar stated as Charlie smiled widely in response.

"Great! Oh and... how exactly are you gonna get us out of her?" Charlie said, realizing that they were several feet underground.

"Oh! Oogar work on that now..." Oogar gestured Charlie to stand back a little as he extended his arm forward before the ground began to shake. Just then, a set of stone columns came rising out the ground, each pillar slightly elevated from the other as they acted as sort of a staircase. Charlie and Vaggie looked with amazement as the caveman climbed up the row of pillars, reaching the very top before smashing through the ground with one punch. The blow resulted in a hole that just big enough for

"Charlie and Vaggie can now come up!" Oogar boomed before hopping back on to the ground.

"That was incredible, Oogar! We're really excited to get to know you. Right, Vaggie?" Charlie nudged Vaggie with her elbow, as she gave the caveman a quick glance.

"Uh, yeah... Very." Vaggie muttered, clearly unenthusiastic about this whole thing.

"Okay, before we go. Oogar need to get something." The caveman said, approaching one of the stone walls that he had created earlier. Oogar reeled his hand back before slamming it right into the large barrier with enough force to shatter it into pieces while Charlie and Vaggie watched with amazement. Oogar began digging through the pile of rubble that was once the stone wall before pulling out a thick and jagged piece of rock that was big enough for the caveman to grab.

"What do you need that for?..." Charlie asked as Oogar cocked his head over to her.

"It can be dangerous on surface sometimes. Oogar bring weapon to make sure Oogar safe." The enormous cave-dweller spoke, making his way over to the stairway that he created.

"Well... At least he has the right idea." Vaggie grumbled before beginning to climb her way up the column staircase with Charlie and Oogar following behind. The trio would finally find themselves back on the surface as Oogar surveyed the area, making sure that nothing was going to come right out of the blue and attack them.

"Alright, big guy. So you've come up here a few times just to hunt but do you think you're ready to step foot into the city for the first time?" Charlie excitedly asked, grabbing Oogar by the hand before taking him down a pathway that led to the park's exit. Vaggie trailed behind them, keeping a sharp eye on the caveman as they continued their way through the park. As Oogar made his way through the park, he realized just how much the world around him had changed. True, he did come out here a select few times for hunting but he had never actually gone out into the city. Several demons who were also inhabiting the park also took notice of Oogar's beastly appearance and towering height, making Oogar feel uncomfortable with his surroundings.

Oogar looked upon the many buildings and roads that laid ahead of him, far different from the seemingly barren wastelands filled with all sorts of killer animals and wildlife. But even then, the sinfulness and violence still lingered on

The three made it closer and closer to the Park's exit only for Oogar to stop right out of nowhere, causing Vaggie to walk right into him. The one-eyed demon stumbled back, nearly falling over hadn't it been for Charlie quickly grabbing her by the last second.

"Oogar? Are you okay?..." Charlie asked out of curiosity.

"...Oogar not sure now. World feels... different. Oogar doesn't like it. Oogar go back to underground where it safe..." The caveman said, immediately turning around. Making his way back to the hole that he crawled out of.

"Oogar, wait!" Charlie said, quickly grabbing him by the arm.

"I don't want to force you into this but w-wouldn't it make sense to at least give it a shot?" Charlie said.

"N-no! Oogar go back underground... It safe-" But as Oogar was about to retreat, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. One that sent a chill up the caveman's spine...

Perched on one of the many treetops and leering down on the gigantic caveman with a disgusted scowl was a ghostly figured that only belonged in a child's horrible nightmare. With a large body that was ghost-white that appeared to be tattered and torn, similar to a sheet calmly blowing in the brisk wind. The ghostly figure didn't seem to have any other body parts other than a set of disembodied hands with sharp needle-like fingers and a black skull-like face with long horns protruding from his head. A pair of soulless eyes glared down at the caveman while a painful ringing began to fill his ears, forcing a pained grunt from the caveman as he knelt down. A raspy, distorted voiced began to echo throughout Oogar's mind.

"Ṫ͡hę̷ ćold͜ ḯ͝ș̛ ḉơ͜m̨ĩ̵ń͘g.҉ ̧Tȟȩ͢ c̸ỏ͞ļd i͜s̴ ne̵ą̵r͞. T͟hè͜ c̷ǫl̢d͞ w͞ìļ̡l fin͡d̨ ỳöų. ̶T̨ḩé ̛c̵ọ̶ld ͝ȃwáǐt͠s ̀ÿ͠ou."

"Oogar?..." Oogar felt as though his world was sputtering into darkness while the world around him was growing colder and colder...

Colder.

"O-Ogar!?"

Colder.

"OOGAR!"

Just then, The terrible ear-splitting ringing ceased. Oogar jerked his head up and saw that the apparition in the trees was gone. Oogar jerked his gaze over to Charlie, who now had a concerned look on her face.

"O-Oogar? Are you okay...?" She asked, grabbing Oogar by the hand.

"Errr..." Oogar grunted, turning his head back to the tree where he had seen the apparition. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Oogar turned his attention back to Charlie.

"Uh, yeah. Oogar good..." The caveman grumbled.

"Okay, Oogar, I know it's scary from your point of view and I totally see why. You were isolated from modern society and you're not sure you'll be able to adapt. But, we're more than willing to help you. In this big city, there's a place I want to show you. A place where you won't feel alone at all! Would you like that?" Charlie said with a smile.

"...Oogar not sure. Charlie will help Oogar right?..." Oogar said.

"Of course, big fella! Just hold onto my hand and I'll help you as much as I can." getting back up on his feet while Charle lips cracked into a delightful smile. Oogar looked down for a brief moment before finally responding, looking into Charlie's eyes.

"Oogar come with Charlie... Oogar want to see world." He said as Charlie's eyes lit up with glee.

"GREAT!" She cheered before holding the caveman by the hand.

"I cannot wait to show you where you'll be staying at! You're gonna love it a lot!~" Charlie continued as the two of them began to make their way into the town with Vaggie following behind, keeping a close eye on the caveman before leaving the park behind.

After many years of living alone underground, completely isolated from the outside world. A brand new chapter was opening up for the Caveman.

One that would change his life for good.


	2. A Brand New Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving his underground home behind and entering into the big city, Oogar finds himself in a completely new era and territory with Charlie and Vaggie by his side as the caveman begins his journey into the unknown.

Pentagram City...

The sound of booming footsteps could be heard throughout the streets of Pentagram City as Passer-Byers gawked at the enormous mammoth of a caveman trudge down the streets. Because of Oogar's sheer size alone, approaching demons had to step aside to give him some room. Charlie had a tight grip on the Caveman's hand, guiding him through the city streets while Vaggie was looking all around, noticing a good chunk of the city-folk were giving the three a funny look.

"People are staring, Charlie..." Vaggie muttered, getting a terrible feeling in her gut as they continued to follow the two.

"No need to worry, Vaggie. We're getting closer." Charlie said while Oogar had his sights set on Charlie, making it a priority to not let go of her hand. During their walk down the city, an unsuspecting demon, who had his eyes focused on his phone, accidentally walked right into Oogar which resulted in him dropping his phone.

"Hey, watch it dickhead!" The demon shouted, cocking his head over to the beast that head just bumped into. Oogar also turned his head and looked down at the smaller demon, who nearly soiled his pants upon gazing at the Caveman's sheer size and bulky physique. Oogar tilted his head in curiosity while beads of sweat started to run down his face, as he started to stutter and stammer. Unable to conjure a sentence, thinking that he had invoked the wrath of the behemoth who stood before him.

"Dick..head? Me not Dickhead, Me Oogar!" The caveman declared while the smaller demon gulped, bending over to retrieve his phone.

"O-oh, uh... sorry for bothering ya! Didn't mean to call ya that! DON'T BREAK EVERY BONE IN MY BODY!" He shouted before sprinting off in fear. Oogar watched the demon flee away with fear only for Charlie to regain his attention.

"No need to worry about him, Oogar. Now let's keep going, you're doing good so far." Charlie assured the caveman, tugging his arm a little as Oogar continued to follow her. Vaggie still kept a sharp eye on the beast, knowing that any moment, this beast would turn savage and attack Charlie without hesitation.

"Okay, now tell me Oogar. Do you know exactly what this place is?" Charlie asked the fur-coated titan. Oogar gave out a quiet mumble while scratching his chin a little.

"Oogaaaar...don't know. Oogar know it different world but Oogar don't know what world is..." The beast replied.

"I see... Well, there's no way for me to beat around the bush so I'll just give it to you straight. This is Hell." Charlie said as Oogar surveyed his surroundings, getting an extensive view of Pentagram City with the many buildings that stood before him, the neon signs that lit up streets, and the sinners shuffling about. Oogar almost felt like he had stepped foot in an alien world, completely different from a primitive environment that he had grown far more accustomed to.

"Hell?..." Oogar asked, tilting his head while Charlie nodded in response.

"Mhm, A realm where demons are forced to live in for the rest of their immortal lives," Charlie said, looking up at the red sky that loomed over above them. She then quickly turned to face Oogar, who was still taking a good look around his surroundings. "There are two different types of demons here, Sinners and Hellborns. You do know what the difference is, right?" Charlie asked.

"Hmm...Oogar kind of understands what demon is... But, Oogar don't know what difference is." The caveman replied.

"Alright, well to give you a brief explanation, A hellborn is someone who was born in hell like me for example. Meanwhile, a sinner is essentially someone who was sent to hell because of their own sinful actions that they've committed such as Vaggie." Charlie explained, pointing to Vaggie while Oogar turned to face her. The one-eyed lady tensed up a little when Oogar gazed down at her with those pair of yellow, unblinking eyes almost as if the beast was peering into her soul.

"Of course, Vaggie isn't exactly a bad person. You can trust me on this, I've been dating her for quite some time and she really is a great person to be around! Right, Vaigge?" Charlie asked her girlfriend, who still had her sights set on the caveman.

"Vaggie?" Charlie asked again, this time garnering her attention.

"Oh! Uh, yeah... Thanks for that by the way." Vaggie said with a small smile while Charlie happily grinned back before turning her attention back to the fur-coated beast.

"Now, of course, there are some people in hell or better yet... Most people in hell are a lot different from Vaggie and me. There's a lot of demons out here in this place who have done terrible things and choose to continue being bad people even after death." Charlie said as the trio then stopped by a crosswalk before several cars began to zip down the road right before them, seeing as how road safety laws mean jack and shit to some demons.

"If this is where bad people go... Where do good people go?" The caveman asked.

"Oh, good question! First, I want you to look into the sky." Charlie asked as Oogar gazed into the dark red sky. He noticed a red moon hovered above him with The Sigil of Baphomet engraved on its surface but just above that, further into the sky, was a bright white orb surrounded by puffy clouds and a circular planetoid.

"See that? That's right there is Heaven." Charlie stated, pointing directly at the white orb in the sky.

"Heaveeeen...?" Oogar questioned.

"Mhm. It's similar to hell, where people head off to after they die but unlike Hell-"

"It's where good people go... Right?" Oogar said, finishing Charlie's sentence.

"Exactly! Now, I'd explain more but I think we should discuss that later." Charlie replied while the stoplights turned red, forcing the cars to come to a screeching halt. But just then, both Oogar and Charlie accidentally stepped into a large puddle of water they didn't see coming. This, of course, startled Hell's Princess as she fumbled back in surprise while Oogar froze in place.

"You alright?" Vaggie quickly asked, making sure her lover was okay.

"No need to worry about me. Although, these were my best pair though..." muttered Charlie, looking at her now drenched shoes.

"Anyways, Oogar, you ready to go?" Charlie asked the caveman. However, the behemoth didn't seem to respond. He didn't even seem to budge as he stood motionless almost like a statue. Charlie immediately began to grow concerned, approaching the unmoving caveman who was still standing in the puddle. Oogar's body was beginning to visibly shake as he took in several deep breaths, the cold sensation of the water completely overwhelming him. His breaths began to grow faster in pace while a sweat began to pour down his back, his surroundings becoming pale in color. As Oogar continued to tremble in fear, he looked up, and there before him, just across the street, the Apparition from the trees appeared before him. The painful ringing began to fill Oogar's ears, making the beast contort with pain before the sickly voice invaded his mind once more...

"͚̼̟̳Y̨̞̲̬̰̪o̜̜̠̤̲̬ͅù͙'̟̙͚͎̻̭l҉͔l ̶̻ṇ̷̘͉ev͕e̱̞͕̼̘̗r͝ ̰̙̜̞̩͕̞ęs͎͠ͅc͔͎͈̺̻̝͇͘a̻͍̻̺p̛͍ͅe͔̖͎͞ ̝̙̱̠͡t҉̲͕h̰ę ͈̺͉ͅc̝͉̣̻̩̲̬o͔̘̮̱ͅl̜̤̺͓d̷̮.̩̣͕̝͎̞ ̤͇I̙͉̩̯̰̞̜t̯̣͕͔̬͡'̞̣̣͙͓̀ͅl̡l͈͎̭̠͠ ̦̫̲̩͘k̰͚̘͢e͔̰̩͔̼̞̞e͜p̸͓͕ ̪̞ͅf̯i͎͖͉n͍̲̖̗d̗͉͙̙͔̟̬i̫͍n̛g̙͚͇̦̳͈̙̕ ̫́y͖͙̖͕̼͓͡ou̙̙͖͘ ̷̬͔̙͕n̠̯o͇̯̘̮̘ͅ ̺̖m͈̝̦̙̥̜͡a҉̰͍̪̣t̗͈ṱ̪̦͚̭͍ȩ̳r̤̰̞̼͙̟͝ ̡͓̟w̳͍̟h̫̯̱͙͉̪a̻͘ṱ̸̮ y̝̠̱͚͟o̵̭͖͔̞̦̥u g̰̹o͖̝̥̩.̰͖"̧̳

Oogar's breathing began to grow more frantic before keeling onto the ground once again, his grip tightening against his stone club. Meanwhile, Charlie was now growing far more concerned for Oogar as she waved her hand in front of his eyes but he didn't seem to react, all the behemoth did was stand in place while frantically panting like a dog. Vaggie also had her sights on the caveman, wondering what in the hell was going on before her train of thought was broken when the gruff voice of a demon boomed right behind them. The one-eyed woman turned her head to see a group of disgruntled demons.

"Hey, will you jackasses move already!? I ain't got all day!" The demon shouted, crossing his arms and tapping a foot on the ground in an impatient manner.

"Well, why don't you tell your big dumbfuck of a friend to get his ass up and get a move on, we've all got shit to do y' know!?" Another demon growled while Vaggie gave out a small grunt of annoyance.

"Can't you assholes see we're in the middle of something!?" Vaggie shouted back before the shouts of the demons behind alerted Charlie.

"Oh, uh, sorry everyone! We're just in the middle of some-" But just before Charlie could finish her sentence, the fur-coated beast stood up in a sudden motion.

"...thing," Charlie muttered as she placed a hand on Oogar's arm.

"O-Oogar, are you okay?..." Hell's Princess asked while Oogar took a step back, his eyes leering down at the puddle that he had stepped in. A clear visible look of frustration could be seen on his face as he began to let loose a low snarl while his grip around his stone club grew tighter. The monster lifted his foot and stomped down with enough force to send a large chunk to come sprouting out of the ground, containing the cold water that he had set foot in. The large hunk of rock rocketed upwards before descending back down while Oogar reeled his arm back and with one swing of his club...

THRAAAKK!

The large hunk of rock was sent flying beyond the horizon, much similar to a baseball being knocked right out of the park. Oogar rested his arms before letting out a deep sigh as the demon from behind backed away.

"You know what, We'll just find another way around yeah?..." One of the demons quietly mumbled before all of them started rushing off into different directions, leaving the three behind to their affairs.

"Oh my god..." Vaggie uttered under her breath, while she, alongside Charlie, was speechless upon seeing this outright terrifying display of strength. Oogar perked his head up and spun around, turning his attention to the two. His look of rage had transformed into that of a worried one as he began to frantically stutter and stammer on his words.

"O-OH! Oogar so sorry... Oo-Oogar didn't mean that!... O-Oogar just...Oogar should go back to underground! Oogar need to go back!" The caveman shouted, heading in the opposite direction. But just like the last time he tried to flee back to the underground, Charlie quickly grabbed him by the hand.

"Oogar, wait!" Charlie said, trying to get his attention.

"N-no! Oogar leave city, cold here. Cold will hurt Oogar! Cold will make Oogar hurt friends!" Oogar continued, frantically trying to get back to the park. But just then, Oogar felt Charlie's wrap around his waist as the behemoth stopped right where he was. He almost felt as though the terrible, dreadful feeling of the cold had gone away as a warmer and welcoming sensation began to overtake his body. The ear-piercing ringing was replaced with the calming and alluring voice of Hell's Princess.

"Shhhh... Shhhh... It's okay, It's okay big guy..." Charlie whispered as the beast knelt down once again while letting out a soft murmur, lowering his arms and lowering his arms. Charlie's hug seemed to have calmed the monster, who almost fell unconscious as a result. Meanwhile, Vaggie watched at the two with an indifferent look, unsure of what to make of this whole situation.

"Don't worry, just stick with us and we'll get you to that place I've been talking about!" Charlie said with a cheery grin as the two rose back up on their feet. Charlie was still grasping Oogar's gigantic hand as the three continued their stroll down the street. After making a few more blocks, Charlie's grin grew even wider as she cocked her head over to the caveman with her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Alright, Oogar, here we are! Let me be the first to introduce you to..." Charlie said, letting go of Oogar's hand before dramatically spinning back.

"THE HAPPY HOTEL!" Charlie exclaimed, proceeding to stop herself mid-spin before showing off a gigantic building that seemed to be an amalgamation of various structures. Hadn't it been for all the light illuminating the whole complex, any demons would chalk the whole thing up as abandoned. Oogar took a moment to analyze the hotel that stood before him, noticing the large sign perched atop that building that read 'HAZBIN HOTEL'. Charlie opened her eyes and looked up, realizing that she had forgotten the name change.

"...Or, better yet, the Hazbin Hotel," Charlie said with an embarrassed chuckle before approaching the caveman.

"So, what do you think?" Hell's Princess asked enthusiastically while the behemoth scratched the top of his head.

"It...looks...big." Oogar muttered.

"Well, it does look a little scary but once you come inside, you're gonna love it here!" Charlie cheered before holding onto Oogar's hand once again.

"Come on in, you'll love it!" She continued, prompting Oogar to follow her as the three made their way to the entrance as Charlie held out the door for both Oogar and Vaggie. Of course, due to the caveman's height, he had some trouble trying to get in as he banged his head against the door header. The caveman gave out a quiet mumble of pain as he then lowered his head so that he could properly enter the hotel. After stepping foot into the building, Oogar found himself in a wide dimly-lit lobby with old-timey furniture, dark red wallpaper with peculiar patterns imprinted on it, and different types of portraits decorating the walls. On the far end of the room was a check-in desk with the only occupant, that being a large anthropomorphic cat with large red eyebrows, wings, and a top hat awkwardly leaning forward on his head with a collection of beer bottles surrounding him.

"Christ, it's been hours and he's still sleeping. Quick nap, my ass..." Vaggie muttered to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose. Meanwhile, Oogar's eyes lit up with curiosity by this

"Okay, it might not look all that well but, once you get settled in, you're gonna enj-" Charlie was interrupted by Oogar as the caveman trudged his way over to where the cat was snoozing.

"Wait, Oogar, what are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"Oogar go pet cat! Oogar LOVES cats!" Oogar happily cheered, approaching the check-in desk. Charlie and Vaggie's eyes widen when they heard this as Vaggie quickly dashed over to the caveman.

"Oogar, whatever you do, don't-" But Vaggie was unable to get her message as Oogar managed to get the desk before she did as he extended both his arms out, aiming to pick up the sleeping cat.

"...Do that." Vaggie sputtered, knowing full well of what was about to happen. Oogar scooped the cat into his arms, holding him in a tight embrace with his cheeks being smooshed up against his chest. This obviously leads to the cat waking up as he gave out a growl of confusion and rage before jittering and wriggling in the caveman's arms.

"AUGH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!?" The feline said with a hiss, scratching and bitting Oogar's arms, even frantically flapping his wings around. Due to the behemoth's thick hide, they did little to him as the beast proceeded to nuzzle against the agitated cat's face. The cat placed his paws against the beast's cheek and pushed him back while continuing to squeeze himself out of the caveman's tight embrace. Luckily for the feline, he was able to free himself from the caveman's grasps as he awkwardly fell onto the wooden floors beneath him. He then scrambled back up on his feet, fixing his hat before spinning around to face the caveman with a look of pure rage visible on his face.

"LISTEN UP SHITHEAD, I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE BUT YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD FUCKING REASON FOR WAKING ME UP AND CRADDLING ME LIKE I'M SOME KINDA FUCKIN' BABY!" The cat shouted in an aggravated tone of voice while Oogar responded with a giggle.

"Awww... Kitten mad. Kitten cute when mad! Kitten just need hug!" Oogar laughed, extending his arms to get a second hug in only for the feline to quickly push his hand back.

"OKAY, YOU HAIRY FUCKER, YOU WANNA GO!? I'M GONNA FUCKING TURN YOUR ASS INTO A CARPET WHEN THROUGH YOUR SORRY ASS!" The cat threatened, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. However, before all of this could escalate any further, Charlie stepped right in front of Oogar as a means of separating the two.

"H-hey now, break it up you two! Let's not get too out of hand here..." Charlie said before taking a deep breath.

"I'm VERY sorry Husk, we're gonna teach him about personal space," Charlie said while Husk grunted in response.

"The hell do you mean 'teach him'!? Who is this dumbass and what in the fuck is a hairy shitbag like him doin' here in the first place!?" Husk retorted, pointing a claw at the towering caveman who took a step back, feeling somewhat threatened by the feline's gesture.

"Well, this is Oogar. He's gonna be our new guest." Charlie said, introducing the caveman to the disgruntled cat.

"Seriously!?" Husk shouted.

"It's a long story but to make it quick, we found him in an underground cave and he chose to come with us. He's been in Hell for much longer than both me and maybe even Charlie has, from what I can sort of understand, he should be from the prehistoric era." Vaggie explained.

"He's been isolated from the city for years, so he might have some trouble getting used to a modern society." The one-eyed demon continued, placing a hand on her hip.

"Ugh, fuckin' hell... Of all the fuckin' people to come here, you bring in a goddamn caveman here." Husk grunted.

"Come on now, let's be a little more welcoming to our new guest! Oogar, I'd like you to meet Husk. He's our doorman and bartender who can be a little uh... rude to put into simple terms." Charlie said embarrassedly, rubbing the back of her head.

"You know, I wouldn't be acting a 'little rude' if I didn't have some prehistoric prick wake me up while I'm napping and start fuckin' coodling me!" Husk growled.

"But Oogar like cats! Kitten want cuddles!" Oogar said.

"Does this look like I want any damn cuddles!?" Husk snarled back while Oogar scratched the top of his head for a brief moment.

"...Yes?" Oogar responded while Husk sighed in annoyance.

"Goddammit. Look just don't fuckin' bother me and if you even think about touching me again, I will fucking break all of your fingers. Capiche!?" Husk growled before turning around and stomping out of the room.

"Did... Did Kitten not like Oogar?" Oogar said, sounding a little distraught.

"Oh, of course not!" Charlie reassured the caveman, placing a hand on his big forearm.

"Husk can be hard to get along with but he can be a decent friend once you start to know him!" She said before directing Oogar to one of the hallways. Oogar made his way down the corridor, taking a good look at his surroundings.

"Alright, Vaggie and I are gonna be showing you to your room. It's getting pretty late so I think it's best to have you get some rest. I bet you feel tired after all that walking don't you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah... Oogar's feet starting to hurt..." The caveman murmured.

"Oh! One more thing, you're not the only guest who's living here." Charlie said to the caveman, while Vaggie realized who her girlfriend was talking about.

"Oh no, I totally forgot about him..." Vaggie grumbled.

"Well, you see Oogar, he-" Unfortunately, Charlie seemed to have terrible luck as another abrupt interruption took place.

"CHAAAARLIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A loud shrill voice echoed throughout the walls, taking the trio by surprise. Vaggie groaned some more, placing her hand right onto her face. At the end of the hallway, the door was kicked open as a new demon came into view. He was relatively tall with a slender build with white-pinkish fur coating his body and an extra pair of arms. The demon was dressed in a striped suit, bow-tie, and a black mini-skirt and in his hands was a pink cellphone, one that he was currently focused on as he strolled down the hallway.

"What's the wi-fi password again? The network you got here keeps kicking me, you seriously need to get some better fuckin' wi-fi up in this bitch!" The spider-like creature groaned, his eyes fixated on his phone as he furiously tapped his fingers against the screen.

"HappyPuppiDemon, each beginning word is uppercase and Puppy is spelled with an 'i'. But, Angel I'd like to introduce someone!" Charlie said enthusiastically. However, the demon bumped right into Oogar before he had a chance to look up from his screen.

"Hey, watch where you're standin' ya priiiiiiiiii... Oh. my. god..." He looked up, going from shouting to sputtering, gazing at the sight of the caveman. At first, Oogar was thinking that he would turn tail and run like most other demons but rather than having the past repeat itself, this demon, in particular, was relatively enamored by the caveman's appearance. His look of shock turned to that of a seductive smile as he began to approach the caveman.

"Well, well, well... Look at the size of you, ya big hunk of muscle~" The fluffy demon flirted, leaning against the caveman's chest.

"You know, maybe we can find a room together and you can just... destroy me~" Angel Dust continued, gently skidding his hand across the hairy giant's pecs.

"...Oogar don't want to destroy Spider." Oogar responded.

"Spider did nothing to Oogar." Oogar continued while Angel's smirk turned to a look of confusion.

"Oh, I get it. You're a lil' slow... Eh, that's fine by me. I still won't chokin' on that meat house of yours~" Angel continued to flirt but like his other attempts of wooing the caveman, they merely went over his thick head.

"Why would Spider want to choke on meat? Spider might die if he chokes..." Oogar replied while Angel groaned with annoyance.

"Alright, looks like I gotta make things simple here. I want to fu-" However, Angel was silenced when Vaggie stepped forward and pinched both his lips shut.

"Okay, that's enough out of you!" Vaggie said before Charlie pulled Vaggie's hand away from Angel's mouth, giving him a moment to breathe.

"Angel, I'd like you to meet Oogar. He's gonna be our new guest. From what we know, he's from the stone age. I'd very much appreciate that you don't uh... make him feel uncomfortable? " Charlie said with a worried grin.

"Oooh, he's gonna be crashin' here eh? Well ain't that swell, hopefully, you stick around. The last person who came here jumped out of the window above us. Couldn't handle this hot stuff~" Angel chuckled, grabbing his fluffy chest and showing it off. Oogar tilted his head in confusion while scratching his beard.

"But... Spider not on fire." Oogar said.

"Okay, flirting with you is gonna be a pain in the ass but hey. An attempt won't hurt now, would it?~" Angel happily giggled.

"Welp, see ya 'round big guy. Hopefully, I'll get to feel that massive club of yours sometime~" Angel said, blowing a kiss before exiting down the hallway, probably off to screw with Husk while Oogar stared in confusion.

"...But Oogar already have club." He spoke, raising his hand to show off his stone club.

"See? Spider already sees club. Spider make no sense..."

"He wasn't actually talking about... You know what nevermind." Charlie muttered while Oogar calmly pulled his arm back down.

"Don't mind him, he can be a pain to deal with sometimes," Vaggie grumbled.

"Trust me, Oogar, Charlie and I know from experience." She continued, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, Angel's line of work is... unorthodox, to put it in simple terms. But, he can be nice albeit crude at times though no need to worry about that though, we're working on that." Charlie stated before making her way down the hall.

"Anyways, your room is just up a floor. We're almost there, big guy!" She said with a small smile.

"Oh! Oogar get us there quickly!" The caveman replied, extending his arm out as the ground began to rumble. Both Vaggie and Charlie caught onto what Oogar was planning on doing as Vaggie grabbed Oogar by the arm and frantically began to tug at him.

"WAIT, OOGAR, DON'T-" Vaggie's warning was unable to get to the caveman on time as a large rock pillar tore right through the wooden floors

"...Goddammit, man." Vaggie uttered to herself.

"Uuuh, O-Oogar, you do know that the stairs are over there, right?" Charlie spoke, pointing directly at the nearby staircase. Upon realizing this, Oogar gulped before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Heheh... uh, Oops..." The caveman chuckled before making the large stone pillar retreat back into the ground where a noticeable hole was left behind on both the floor and the ceiling. Oogar and Vaggie proceed to carefully step over the gaping hole, making their way over to Charlie.

"It's fine, Oogar. You still have a lot to learn but let's get you to your room." She said, leading the caveman to the stairs before turning back to see the damages that he was responsible for.

"...Here's hoping Nifty is good with home repairs." She nervously said to herself before going up the flight of stairs. After making up to the second floor, the three finally arrived at Oogar's designated room as Charlie dug through her pocket and pulled out a key.

"Okay, now for the moment you've been waiting for!" She inserted into the keyhole of the door and unlocked it, proceeding to open it. The door creaked open before both Oogar and Charlie stepped foot in a relatively spacious room complete with a large bed along with a drawer situated across the bed. There was also an old tv that was perched atop the drawer and the room was connected to a bathroom.

"Tada! Say hello to your new room, Oogar!" She said as the caveman took a few more steps into the bedroom only to then collapse on the floor, slightly startling Hell's Princess.

"Room look good, Oogar sleep now..." The behemoth spoke.

"You sure?" Charlie asked.

"Mhm, Oogar used to sleeping on floor. Oogar sleep on rocks too." He said, turning himself onto his sides while letting out a

"Okay well... Wouldn't you prefer to sleep in that bed over there?" Charlie said, pointing at the bed while Oogar perked his head up. The caveman picked himself off the ground and stared at the bed, tilting his head.

"Okay, let me show you," Charlie said, walking up to the large bed before pulling the covers. "First, you pull back the covers and then you lay in the bed." She instructed. Oogar lurched forward before keeling over onto the mattress. The bed started to creek the moment Oogar's body fell right onto it, almost giving away from the weight of the enormous fur-coated beast. Despite this, however, the soft and cushiony feeling of the mattress made the behemoth murmur with content.

"Comfy? Great! Now all you need to do is bring back the covers..." Charlie said, tucking the enormous beast in.

"And voila! How do you feel, Oogar?" Charlie asked the caveman, who squirmed around a little in the bed.

"Oooh... Bed feel soft. Better than rocks..." Oogar said calmly, proceeding to rest his head against the pillow while Charlie smiled once more.

"Alright, you have a good night's sleep big guy and if there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask me!" Charlie said before walking up to the door.

"Oh, uh... Oogar have question." The caveman asked as Charlie stopped before turning her head.

"What would that be?" She asked.

"Why is Charlie being so nice to Oogar?" Oogar asked.

"Most demons usually just run away from Oogar, but you didn't. You gave Oogar better place to stay... Why?" Oogar continued as Charlie approached him, standing by the side of his bed.

"Well, you see Oogar, I'm always willing to give demon's a chance. In fact, I knew right away you had no intention of hurting Vaggie and I. Not only that, but it would just seem so cruel to leave someone like you behind in the dark." Charlie stated, kneeling a little.

"Heck, this whole hotel was made to give Sinners a chance at redemption." She continued.

"Ree...dem...shun? What's that?" Oogar asked, curious by that new word Charlie brought up.

"Redemption? Well, it's a way to save someone from their own terrible actions... Or, to put into simple terms, We help bad people become good people. After the process is done, they go into heaven, where they get to live in happiness for the rest of their lives!" Charlie explained.

"But... why let bad people have chance?" Oogar continued asking.

"As I said before, anyone can change? Demons do deserve a chance. Sure, business for us hasn't really been booming. In fact, Angel is the only applicant we have besides you. Although I'm not sure if you'd want to take part in the redemption program. That's all up to you." Charlie stated, placing her gentle hand on Oogar's.

Oogar started to think to himself. For most of his life here in hell, Oogar never really knew what true hospitality was. All he really knew was that everything either wanted him dead or feared him. Charlie had shown the beast something that he never knew someone else could give him. A new home, potential friends, and warmth, stuff he never knew someone else willing to share with him. And if it was possible, Oogar could finally live in peace with little conflict and heartache and above all else, finally being free from the cold.

"...Oogar want redemption," Oogar replied, staring into Charlie's eyes.

"Y-you do!?" She asked, quite bewildered by his answer.

"Oogar want redemption. Oogar want peace. Oogar want to be safe." The caveman spoke while Charlie's small smile turned into a big one before hugging Oogar tightly, pressing her cheeks against his chest.

"Oh, thank you SO much Oogar! You have no idea how happy that makes me!" She said, looking up at him with that same big grin on her face before pulling herself back. The Demon Princess began to calm herself down by taking in some deep breaths.

"Alright, you go ahead and get some rest. I cannot WAIT for tomorrow!" She said, turning around and making her way to the door. Outside of the caveman's new room, Vaggie was leaning against the wall with her arms folded as Charlie exited the room and shut the door behind her. Vaggie, unfolding her arms, approached Charlie with a look of concern.

"Okay, is he asleep?" She asked.

"Even better, Vaggie! When I told him about The Redemption Program, guess what?" Charlie asked with enthusiasm.

"He wasn't intereste-"

"HE SAID YES!" Charlie immediately replied, placing both her hands on Vaggie's shoulder while bouncing up and down in sheer excitement. Vaggie was taken aback by this as she stopped her girlfriend in place.

"Okay, okay! Easy there!... He actually was interested?" The one-eyed demon asked.

"You bet he did! I actually never thought I see the day, or better yet, night. Vaggie, I am SOOO excited about this!" She squealed with joy.

"I know you are Charlie but... are you sure about this? I mean, we've only really had him for like, what? No less than a day. Do you think he'll be able to learn about all the fundamentals about Hell and just what goes on here? I mean, he's literally been living under a rock for god knows how long. I really don't think a guy such as him will be able to handle all of this knowledge. Shit, I'm already worried once Alastor gets hold of him..." Vaggie said, clearly anxious about this whole idea.

"I'm well aware that it'll take some time for him to get accustomed to his surroundings. But, I know he'll be able to make it. We'll just keep working hard and hopefully by the end of it all, we'll finally have a sinner sent into heaven." She assured as Charlie's girlfriend sighed in response.

"Well, it'll be worth a shot. Just hope he stays out of trouble, unlike Angel." Vaggie said.

"That's the spirit! Now then, let's get some rest! It's been a long day." Charlie spoke, walking down the hallway with Vaggie following her. Meanwhile, in his bedroom, Oogar stared at the ceiling. The thoughts of redemption and everything that happened today began to run through his mind, wondering if he could be able to handle this new environment. However, knowing that he had someone as caring as Charlie by his side and a new place to call home, perhaps, everything won't be as bad as he thought. The caveman gave out a deep sigh, his head sinking into the pillow.

"Oogar...want...warmth." Oogar softly murmured, shutting his eyes and falling asleep. Ready for his new life.


	3. The Cleaner and The Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring more of the Hotel, Oogar meets two new faces. A Neurotic Cleaner and a Cannibalistic Radio Host.

Several Thousand Years Ago...

In a seemingly barren plain that almost spanned for miles, the hot sun shone down onto the empty field while a calm breeze blew through the long grass.

All was peaceful until suddenly, the frantic shuffling of grass could be heard along with a booming roar that filled the air. Coming into view was a large saber-toothed tiger, whose body was adorned in various scars and wounds from it's back, shoulders, and chest. Despite the pain, it was in, the big cat had no intention of stopping as it felt something graze its neck. The wounded sabretooth turned it's head to see a long spear with its razor-sharp head now embedded in the ground. The big cat snarled before turning its head to see a muscular man standing a few feet away from him.

The man had long, disheveled, dark brown hair and a long, scraggly beard who wore nothing but a loincloth. The primitive man tensed up as he realized that his attack had failed, now knowing that he would be in for one hell of a fight. The wounded sabretooth turned around to look at the human, snarling with hatred as it then lunged forward with its claws extended outwards. Acting fast, the primitive man withdrew a sharp, jagged piece of stone before letting out a savage roar as if he were accepting the big cat's challenge. The sabretooth managed to pounce onto the man, letting out another growl before raising a paw and swiping it down in an attempt to cut open the caveman. However, the muscular human caught the claw just before it could reach his chest before stabbing the big cat on the side of the face. This forced out a pained roar from the sabretooth while the man threw himself right onto the big cat, proceeding to remove the knife from the cat's cheek before plunging it into sabretooth's shoulder as it grabbed onto the caveman's two shoulders with its paws while the painful sensation of its claws digging to his shoulders began to surge through the Neanderthal's body, forcing a pained scream out of him.

While this vicious battle was occurring, someone else had entered the battlefield in the form of a boy, who was also dressed in the same loincloth as the man, who ducked beneath a rock to avoid being seen. Watching the chaos unfurl, the boy quietly snuck past the two with his sights aimed for the spear. The young man grabbed onto the spear handle and began to desperately pull the spear out of the ground. While the child was busy trying to get the spear out of the ground, the caveman managed to slip behind the back of the sabretooth, putting it in a headlock with his forearms wrapped around its neck. The Neanderthal then tugged the sabretooth's body back while the big cat started to writhe and jitter around, attempting to break free from the caveman's hold. Just then, the boy yanked the spear from the dirt, almost falling over once he did.

"OOGAR, NOW!" He called out, prompting the boy to tighten the grip on the spear before letting out a shrill cry. The young Neanderthal aimed his newly found weapon for the sabretooth's chest. But just as it seemed the saber-toothed tiger was about to meet its demise, in a last-ditch effort to save its own hide, the big cat jerked its body back resulting in the Neanderthal's grip to weaken significantly. With another burst of energy, the big cat swatted its paw as its claws slashed right through the spear, its head snapping right off of the shaft. Oogar's eyes widened with fear as he pulled back the now headless spear before being sent flying just a few feet away with another slash of the big cat with three painful gashes opening up on the boy's cheek. Oogar felt his body skid across the dirt while the big cat lunged forward, unleashing a terrifying roar as it planned to tear the child into bloody bits.

However, just before it could rip apart the injured child, the tiger's older foe was able to jump onto it's back just in time before raising his knife in the air and plunging it deep inside of the cat's skull. The moment that the knife tore into the saber-toothed tiger's cranium, its body dropped onto the ground with an audible 'THUD' while the Neanderthal gritted his teeth and started to viciously stab the big cat in the head numerous times. The wounded beast let loose one weak breath before finally shutting its eyes for good, the big cat's body now completely reduced of all traces of life.

Standing over the sabretooth's corpse, the caveman raised both his arms in the air before letting out a primal roar of victory to the heaven's above. After his victory cry, the Neanderthal took in several breaths before his head perked up to sounds of sniffling and weak sobs. He turned his attention to Oogar, who was huddled up on the ground with his hands clutching his face. The boy felt a shadow hover above him as he looked up to see the Neanderthal, standing over him as he knelt to the child's level with a handful of grass that he ripped out of the ground.

"Pa...Pa…" He murmured in between sobs. At first, his father said nothing as he began to wipe away the blood on his face while using the strands of grass as make-shift bandages for the claw marks on his cheek. After he cleaned the boy's face, the Neanderthal grunted before extending his arm out.

"Come, Oogar… We go back to cave." He spoke. The Neanderthal's son looked at his hand for a brief moment before grabbing onto it.

____  
The Hazbin Hotel...

Groggily opening his eyes, Oogar slowly rose out of bed before letting out a low yawn while simultaneously stretching both his arms out. After cracking his neck a little, the caveman slumped out of bed. The beast grumbled a little as he then brought his pits up to his nose and took a small whiff. Oogar immediately regretted doing that as he recoiled his arm back before letting out a grunt of disgust. Rubbing his eyes before trudging for the door. He reached out a hand, grabbing onto the doorknob as he attempted to yank the door open. However, upon doing so, he accidentally tore the door right off of its hinges.

"Uh...oh…" The caveman uttered, his eyes widening at the sight of the door that he had torn off. Oogar's eyes dart back and forth before quietly placing the door against the wall before squeezing his way out of the doorframe. Scratching the back of his neck, Oogar began to trek down the hotel corridors with the floorboards making a high-pitch CREAK every time he took a step. As the caveman lurched down the hallways, he felt his stomach begin to growl. Oogar placed a hand on his gut, letting out a low murmur of hunger before finally making it to the end of the hallway and down a staircase. Upon making it down the stairs, he looked outside to see a flock of birds perched atop the branches of a dead tree, immediately coming up with an idea.

Oogar took a left turn down another hallway in search of an exit but just then, Oogar heard the sound of a quiet pitter-patter from behind. The caveman turned around only for him to find nothing behind him. Shrugging it off, Oogar continued forward but it didn't take long for him to hear that same tapping noise once more. The caveman spun around, once again being met with nothing but the difference was that he swore he saw something dive right behind a large flower vase at the last minute. Tensing up just a little, Oogar began to increase his pace as he got closer to the end of the hallway.

The pattering following Oogar would continue the moment he finished his walk down the hallway, running right into the center of a large room. It was dimly lit much like the rest of the rooms that the caveman has been in, the room appeared to be under construction as there was an assortment of boxes that surrounded the area and wallpaper that was starting to peel all the way down to the floor. Oogar turned his head at the entrance that he had come in through, expecting to see whatever was chasing him. Sadly for him, the past repeated itself as there was little to no one in sight.

However, Oogar wasn't letting his guard down this time around as he slammed the ground which resulted in a small stalagmite to bust right out of the ground. The caveman grabbed onto the spike-shaped rock before breaking it out of the ground, using it as a brand new club. Oogar's eyes darted about the room, knowing full well that someone was following him.

"Someone think they can hide from Oogar! Show self now!" The caveman demanded, his club raised high in the air. The Behemoth was only met with silence until from the corner of his eye, something small dashed right beside him. Whatever that Oogar had spotted immediately disappeared in a flash as the caveman charged over to where had the small figure. Just then, Oogar heard that pattering noise and in an act of frustration, Oogar spun away around and chucked the club as hard as he could.

The club struck nothing but the wall as the force resulted in a hole being smashed into it. Oogar grunted with annoyance as his eyes continued to dart around the area. Just as it seemed this little game was going to drag on, The caveman was taken by surprise as a voice called out to him.

"Oh my, my… So big!" squealed a high-pitched, girly voice that rang throughout the walls. Oogar started frantically began to survey his surroundings, trying his damndest to find the source of this new, unexpected voice.

"So... dirty…So… FILTHY!" The voice continued, getting tenser. Oogar slowly made his way back to the center of the room, his grip around the club tightening. As the voice continued to call out to him.

"I...MUST…" Oogar then realized where the voice was coming from as he looked up to see that small figure dangle from a chandelier that hung over him. Whatever was watching Oogar finally revealed itself as it dropped down on him as the shrill voice shrieked with excitement.

"CLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Before Oogar even had a chance to react, he was knocked back-first to the ground. He was then attacked with the frantic sweeping of a feather duster, resulting in the caveman to cough and wheeze. After being dusted, the caveman was then splashed by a bucket of warm, soapy water as it drenched his furry body while forcing the caveman to close his eyes. It was then followed by a long brush scrubbing against his fur-coated hide. A hairdryer was then pointed into his direction as a torrent of warm hair blew against the caveman, drying off any excess water that was still dripping off of his fur.

After that, Oogar opened his eyes and looked down to see that his body was perfectly clean with his fur soft to the touch. Oogar also realized that his terrible odor was suddenly gone as he brought his pits up to his nose and sniffed it, the scent of green apple replacing the rancid odor from earlier.

"All done!~" The shrill voice squeaked as Oogar looked up, finally finding who had been following him this whole time. Standing on top of the caveman's knees was a little demon who was no taller than four feet, with short red hair with a yellow undertone and only one eye with a large Glasgow smile plastered on her features. She wore a white shirt with three splotches of what looked to be paint and a pink underskirt with the silhouette of a poodle imprinted on it.

"W-Who are you?" Oogar asked, tilting his head while the cyclopean demon grinned some more.

"Nice to meet ya there big guy, I'm Niffty! So, you are a new guest here?" She asked with enthusiasm.

"Well-"

"No, wait! Are you working here? Is this your first day? Want me to help you? OH! ARE YOU A NEW FRIEND!?" Nifty interrupting, bombarding the caveman with a series of questions, jumping from place to place from Oogar's chest to his shoulder and to his side.

"Oogar-"

"No, wait! Are you a burglar? How did you get in!? WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR!?" Niffty interrupted again, randomly appearing on top of the caveman's head before sliding back down onto his stomach.

"Or, are you-" Niffty's question was interrupted as Oogar gently suspended her in the air by the back of her shirt collar.

"Me Oogar! Oogar staying here!" Oogar exclaimed.

"Ooooh… Ok!" Niffty answered with a grin before the caveman promptly dropped her, the little demon easily landing on her feet. The Behemoth then stood up and went to go retrieve the club that he had thrown.

"So tell me, big fella. Where ya headin'?" Niffty asked while caveman picked up his club.

"Oogar looking for a way outside. One-Eye know where Oogar can find?" Oogar asked.

"Oh, looking for an exit? Right over there!" The small cyclopean replied, pointing to a door that was right in front of him. Oogar briefly questioned how he didn't notice that since it was right in front of his face but he merely shrugged and plodded his way to the door. Out of curiosity, Niffty eagerly followed the larger demon as he opened the door, making sure not to accidentally rip it right off of its hinges.

"Say, where ya goin?" Niffty asked while Oogar had his sights set on the birds in the trees.

"Oogar going to get food. Be back in soon…" Oogar responded, quietly sneaking his way outside not to scare off any of the birds. Oogar flipped his club onto the opposite end, turning into a make-shift javelin as he raised the stalagmite over his shoulder. Niffty watched from the doorframe, eager to see what was about to happen. The caveman reeled his hand back, the pointy-end of the stalagmite aiming for one of the birds in the treetops. With one mighty throw, the stalagmite came speeding through the air almost like a bullet before nailing the bird right in the chest, killing it instantly. As a result, the flock surrounding the tree immediately began to panic as their caws and flapping wings filled the air.

"Wooooooah!" Niffty said with amazement while the flock of birds abandoned the tree they were situated in, taking to the sky and flying off to find a new place to call home. Approaching the bird's carcass, Oogar lifted the stalagmite which still had the avian's corpse skewered against it.

"That was incredible!" Niffty shouted, bouncing up and down with excitement as Oogar turned to the small cyclopean.

"Can One-Eye help Oogar start fire?" Oogar said, making his way over to the tree to break some branches off for firewood.

"Hm? Can't you just use a stove?" The little demon asked.

"Stooove?..." Oogar replied with confusion.

"What stove?" The caveman asked in confusion.

"Hold on, You don't know what a… Ooooh, I get it! You're an outsider!" Niffty said, dashing right up to the caveman before grabbing him by the hand.

"Here! Let me show you!" Niffty continued. Before the caveman had a chance to object, he was suddenly pulled back into the building by the smaller demon with a surprising display of strength. Niffty proceeded to shut the door behind her before taking Oogar off to see more of the hotel.

The Hotel Kitchen...

The doors to the kitchen flung right open as Niffty came running in with Oogar stumbling behind. The duo hastily made their way over to the stove, where Oogar stared at it with curiosity.

"It's... a box." Oogar said while Nifty held onto one of the stove dials.

"It may look like a big ol' metal box. But watch this and prepare to be amazed!" She said, proceeding to crank the dial, resulting small ring of blue fire lit up. Oogar's eyes widened while he stepped back in awe, the caveman unable to comprehend this sorcery that was displayed before him. He nearly dropped the bird-skewered stalagmite that was still in his hands

"The... The box make fire! The box make fire!" Oogar exclaimed with excitement, feeling his heart race with excitement. Niffty, for whatever strange reason, also felt similar feelings of excitement.

"See? Isn't it awesome!?" She said with that same smile on her face. Still holding onto the stalagmite, Oogar began to roast the bird's carcass over the flames. Niffty noticed this however and immediately stopped the caveman from cooking his meat.

"No wait, there's more!" She said while Oogar recoiled his arm, confused as to why she didn't want him to do that. Niffty raced on over to one of the drawers, opening it and pulling out a skillet. She zipped back to the stove and placed the skillet onto the fire, the flames beginning to heat up the frying pan. The small cyclopean wasn't done yet as she bounced up to one of the cupboards, opening it and pulling out a bottle of cooking oil as she poured it right onto the core of the skillet. This resulted in hot steam resonating off of the pan while a sizzling noise began to fill the kitchen. Oogar continued to observe with curiosity as Niffty extended her hand out, gesturing for Oogar to hand her the bird carcass.

"Now then, all that you need to do is skin the meat!" She said while Oogar looked at his stalagmite before hesitantly giving it to her. Niffty removed the carcass from the spike-shaped rock and placed it on top of a cutting board. Drawing out two knives from a nearby knife block, clashing the two blades together.

"Now check this out, Alastor taught me this one!" Niffty said before throwing the carcasses into the air and while it was airborne, the small demon started swinging both knives wildly at speeds faster than the naked eye could track. Afterward, the bird meat, which was somehow perfectly skinned, fell right back onto the cutting board. Oogar picked up one of the legs that belonged to the bird, giving it a good look before dropping it right into the pan. The sizzling grew even louder as a result while the aroma of the meat being cooked filled the air.

"W-Woah... meat looks good!" Oogar said with amazement, grabbing the skillet by the handle and giving it a little shake.

"Oh, and you'll also need this!" Niffty said, handing the caveman a pair of tongs. Oogar grabbed onto the tongs, unsure of what to do with them before suddenly putting the pieces together. Using the tongs, he flipped the bird's leg onto the other side as he gasped with excitement.

Not only was there a big box that could create fire but there was now a silver hand that could grab things that are hot?

Truly this was a future to behold.

"Alrighty, I'll let you do your thing! Charlie said there was probably a rat in the kitchen!" Niffty cheerfully said, pulling out a gigantic needle.

"I will show it NO mercy..." The small cyclopean said, her pupil shrinking while her grin grew wider. as she ran off in search of the rodent, leaving the caveman to his well-being.

After having the leg cook on the skillet for a good amount of time, Oogar believed that it was now done as he brought the birds to leg up to his face proceeding to take a good whiff from it. Oogar opened his mouth proceeded to take a bite out of the meat and after a few chews, he swallowed it. Oogar had spent most of his life eating meat that was either raw or was simply roasted over a fire but this was on a whole new level as he continued eating the leg until it was nothing but bone. Oogar, still hungry, grabbed onto a wing and placed it on the still-heated skillet, cooking it just how he did with the wing while Niffty scoured the room for any traces of a rat.

Unbeknownst the two, the aroma of the meat Oogar was attracting an unwanted visitor as the kitchen door clicked open could be heard along with the sound of footsteps hitting the floor tiles. It was here that Oogar felt a chill run up his spine along with an unpleasant feeling surging within his stomach while the air surrounding him dropped in temperature. Oogar was unsure of what to make of this sudden turn of events, knowing full well that he wasn't exposed to anything cold but the caveman was experiencing a feeling that he couldn't shake off. The Behemoth, despite his imposing size, felt as though an imminent danger was lurking from behind.

"Well, isn't this quite a surprise!" A new voice exclaimed, coming from behind. The voice itself sounded strange as if it were coming out of an old, grainy radio.

"It appears we have a newcomer in the midst! What's your name, my jumbo-sized fellow?" The voice asked. Oogar slowly turned his head, coming face-to-face with a new demon, one that stared back at him a pair of red eyes and a big smile filled with sharp yellow teeth. This new demon had short red hair with two deer-like ears protruding from the top of his head along with a set of black antlers. He also was dressed in a red pinstripe suit with a black bowtie and in his left hand was a thin cane with a handle that resembled a vintage microphone with a singular eye. Despite easily outmuscling and dwarfing this demon by eight feet, The caveman sensed a sinister aura resonating off of this demon, one that almost made him sick to his stomach.

"Well... Are you going to answer my question?" The deer-like man asked again, Oogar responding with a few grunts and mumbles before finally answering his question.

"M-Me..urh..Me...Oogar..." Oogar quietly responded. The demon cocked a brow in response, somewhat weirded out by the caveman's response but merely shrugged it off.

"Oogar, you say? Very well then! The name's Alastor and I'm assuming you're new to this Hotel? If so, then welcome aboard!" Alastor happily exclaimed, extending his arm out for a handshake. Oogar, unsure of what to do, merely stared at Alastor's hand as the caveman scratched the back of his head. Alastor craned his neck up to the caveman, not saying a single word as he still waited for a response. Looking at the cutting board and seeing the other pieces of uncooked meat, Oogar took one from the board and placed it in the palm of the demon's hand. Alastor's eyes widened a little upon feeling the moist and somewhat squishy texture of the meat while Oogar just stood in silence.

"Hm... You don't seem to be the brightest bulb in the box, my boy." Alastor said, gazing at the piece of uncooked meat in his hand.

"But... Oogar not light." The caveman responded.

"No wait, I didn't mean that literal-"

"And Oogar not your son." Oogar continued.

"No, I didn't mean it like... Oh, forget it." The Radio Demon muttered.

"Mr. Alastor! Mr. Alastor!" Niffty's voice called out, making Alastor perk his head up. He turned to his side to see the small cyclopean skittering towards, just stopping a few feet away from the Radio Demon.

"Ah, Niffty my girl! What's the news?" Alastor asked while Oogar, despite his feelings of dread, continued cooking.

"Well, I finally found that rat that was sneaking its way into the kitchen! Like you told me, I showed it NO mercy..." said Niffty with a terrifying grin as she then showed off the carcass of the rodent that she had slain, its body skewered against her needle.

"Haha! Excellent work, my girl. Say, have you met this jumbo-sized fellow over there!" Alastor said, pointing at Oogar.

"Oh yeah, Oogar is an outsider and I just taught him how to cook from all the tips you gave me!" Niffty exclaimed.

"Ah, an outsider eh? Tell me my furry friend what parts are you from? Doesn't look like you're from Wonderland nor Cannibal Colony to me." Alastor said, turning his attention back to the caveman, who had just finished cooking the wing.

"Oogar come from underground. Charlie and Vaggie found Oogar. Oogar came here." Oogar simply stated, taking a large bite out of the wing with bits of meat getting onto his mouth and beard.

"Ah, I see! You're one of those 'off-the-gird' types of people, I get it now. Guess that explains that large beard of yours!" Alastor said with a chuckle while Oogar continued eating the wing. The Radio Demon eyed the meat that the caveman was devouring before taking a step forward.

"Say, my boy, that fowl you're eating... It looks like it's, shall I say, lacking in flavor?" Alastor said, pointing a finger at the wing in the caveman's hand.

"Here, allow me to show you how to add a little flavor to it!" Alastor said as he approached the sizzling skillet with Oogar stepping aside. The Radio Demon proceeded to drop the leg that Oogar handed him earlier, letting the meat cook while Oogar kept a close eye. He was not sure why but there was just something so off-putting about this certain demon that he just couldn't put into the words. He hadn't attacked him or done anything wrong, but everything just felt off to the caveman. Oogar felt almost as though a faint coldness had filled the air itself.

"You got the basics down but allow me to make some improvements. Like I said before, you need a little bit of flavor. Oh! How about some cayenne? That'll for sure bring some tang!" Alastor said, reaching for a cupboard and pulling out a small plastic shaker containing the spice as he began to shake the cayenne onto the sizzling leg. He proceeded to flip it over to add more of the spice onto the leg.

"Hmm... What else could we add? Perhaps a pinch of cumin! That'll for sure do the trick!" said The Radio Demon, pulling out a bottle of cumin to add to the bird's leg.

"O-Oogar... not... like you." The caveman murmured, Alastor perking his head up from this sudden statement.

"Hm? And why's that?" Alastor asked out of curiosity.

"Deer Man bring cold... Oogar not like cold... If Deer Man bring cold t-then Oogar not like Deer Man!" The caveman spoke. Alastor cocked a brow and smirked at this notion before chuckling.

"Ohoho, my dear fur-coated friend, is that all? I've done barely anything but try to help you cook and yet you're making quite a bold claim there!" Alastor stated, sprinkling the cumin onto the sizzling meat.

"Well yeah... But Oogar feel didn't feel cold until Deer Man came in! Deer Man bad!" Oogar said, folding his arms as the Radio Demon continued to laugh some more.

"Really now? Do you hate me simply over a mere drop in temperature? Really, I don't think that's good reasoning there my boy." Alastor said before reaching into the cupboard once again.

"Hmm... What else can we add for a little more zest? Ah, I know! Some chili flakes ought to bring more flavor to this fowl!" He exclaimed, sprinkling a dash of flakes right onto the bird's leg. After adding the spice and cooking it some more, Alastor killed the heat from the stove.

"Mind handing me those tongs?" Alastor asked the caveman, prompting Oogar to give him the tongs as Alastor removed the chicken from the skillet and placing it onto a plate.

"And there we are! With just the perfect blend of spices, this flavorless fowl is now a tangy marvel to behold!" The Radio Demon said with that permanent smile still plastered on his face.

"Wh...Why Deer Man do this? You... bring cold but..." Oogar muttered, unsure of what to say.

"But what? Afraid I might bite or something like that? You've done nothing to me and I've done nothing to you and that only seems fair to me. Anyway, why don't you help yourself? It's still hot you know!" The Radio Demon said, slightly nudging the plate towards the fur-coated giant. Taking the meat off of the plate, Oogar brought leg up to his nose and took a whiff of it. His eyes widened upon sniffing the food before finally taking a bite out of it, his tastebuds being overtaken by a spicy yet savory sensation. One that he was just unable to describe while Alastor's smile grew a little wider.

"Delicious, is it not?" Alastor chimed.

"I-It good!" Oogar exclaimed with surprise as he continued eating the spice ridden bird leg.

"Well, my mother once said to me that the quickest way to someone's heart is through their stomach. Now tell me, Do you still not like me?" Alastor inquired. Oogar finished his food, reducing the bird's leg to a mere bone as he proceeded to toss it aside. Before it had a chance to strike the ground, Niffty swiped the bone in the nick of time before dunking it into a nearby trash bin.

"Well... Food good but... Oogar still not like Deer Man! Deer Man looks like he's... thinking." Oogar replied, Alastor merely shrugging in response.

"Very well then. Hopefully, you'll turn up someday." Alastor said, grabbing onto the skillet before placing it into the sink for Niffty to clean later.

"Now tell me this, lad. How long do you intend on staying here? A few days? A week? A month perhaps?" Alastor asked.

"Oogar found warmth here. Oogar stay here for good." The caveman plainly stated.

"Is that so?" Alastor said, cocking a brow as Oogar nodded in response.

"Oogar get redemption too. Find peace in Heaven." The fur-coated behemoth said, Alastor's eyes widening with surprise as he approached the larger demon with that permanent smile of his, which had grown wider as a result.

"Well then, you had my curiosity but now you have my full attention!" Alastor exclaimed with enthusiasm, wrapping an arm around the behemoth's side.

"Quite intriguing that someone who's low-minded as you would be interested in such a fatuous concept. Do you even know what redemption is? If so then this is going to be one helluva show!" Alastor said. Oogar grunted in response stepping back, shoving Alastor away.

"Hmph! Oogar know what Redemption is! Deer Man won't stop Oogar!" The caveman said with a huff. Alastor nearly fell over but managed to maintain his balance, his smile briefly twitched a little but the Radio Demon took a deep breath and straightened his bowtie.

"Now, now! I'm not here to stop you, lad. In fact, quite the opposite actually. I am willing to see just how you can even pull off such a crazy feat to begin with. I can already see it!" Alastor exclaimed, extending his arms outwards, using both his index finger and thumb to create a square with Oogar centered in front of it almost like he was about to take a photo.

"You, the fur-coated beast, making a perilous journey to bask in the rays of heavenly light while the darkness bellow pulls at your feet. Will you make it to paradise or will you simply fall into the dark, cold, unfeeling abyss of failure...?" Alastor remarked, his tone of voice changing from his usually cheery-self to a more sinister and foreboding one. Oogar tensed up but Alastor simply returned to his usually unnervingly-chipper mood within a matter of seconds.

"...Well, what do I know? I'm not a prophet!" Alastor chuckled.

"Anyways, I must be going. I really have nothing else to say to you other than welcome to the Hazbin Hotel, Oogar!" The Radio Demon said, patting the caveman on the back.

"Enjoy your stay!~" And with that, Alastor then took off and exited through the kitchen door. Oogar was left standing in the kitchen, that terrible feeling in his stomach going away the moment Alastor left the room.

"Hmph. Deer Man no good... Oogar stay away from Deer Man!" The caveman said with a huff.

"Aw, I wouldn't say that!" Niffty said, taking the skillet out of the sink as she then opened the dishwasher.

"Alastor's quite a fun person to be around! Just as long as ya don't do anything to make him mad." The small cyclopean said, stowing the skillet away into the dishwasher before closing it.

"OH! That reminds me of a story. One time Alastor caught someone taking a peek under my skirt without me noticing and tore his eyes out! And there was this other time that some drunks were harassing him and Alastor ripped their skin off and threw them into a giant meatgrinder! BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE! One time-" Niffty began to go down an entire novel's worth of all the horrible things that her boss has done when provoked while Oogar, not wanting to stick around and hear more, simply made his way to the door and exited the kitchen to see more of the hotel. Niffty was left behind, still telling stories of Alastor without realizing that Oogar left the room.

"-And before he had time to process, BOOM! His head was torn clean off his body!... Oh, wait, you're gone." Niffty muttered in embarrassment. Just then, the small cyclopean's ears picked up a faint squeak as her one eye became as wide as a dinner plate.

"So, you think you pesky rodents can escape my wrath, eh?..." The neurotic cleaning lady spoke, unsheathing her large needle.

"THINK AGAIN, I WILL PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY!" She shrieked, running off to where she had heard the squeak while letting out a shrill war cry similar to that of a Chimpanzee.


	4. A Downtown Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is forced to show Oogar around the hotel, however, upon receiving a call from his best friend, Angel prepares to go out into the city with Oogar by his side.

The Hazbin Hotel…

"Goddammit, I'm so fuckin' booooooooorrred..." Angel Dust grumbled to himself, flipping from channel to channel on the TV. He was slumped against the couch with his entire body taking up the whole entire sofa with a half-eaten bowl of cereal laying just a few feet away from him on a coffee table. The Spider had woke up just an hour ago and simply was trying to find something good to watch. However, much to Angel's dismay, just about most of the stuff that Angel found were pointless infomercials that made no sense, campy forgotten shows that likely came from the 60s and 70s, or whatever kind of crap 666 News was on about.

"Is there ANYTHING on here that's actually fuckin' worth watching?" The spider demon complained, his fingers almost growing numb to the constant button pressing. One of the channels that Angel flipped to a channel that showed a balding yellow demon with a tightly fitting suit who stood in front of an obviously-green screened background.

"HI THERE, I'M BILLY BILL BILLSON HERE! READY TO MAKE YOUR LIFE EASIER WITH ANOTHER POINTLESS PRODUCT FOR GULLIBLE IDIOTS LIKE YOU TO BLOW YOUR MONEY ON BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL NOTHING MORE BUT A BUNCH OF BRAINDEAD SHEEP WHO FILL MY WALLETS WITH A FUCK TON OF CASH FOR BUYING THIS USELESS GARBAGE!" The demon shouted in an ear-piercingly shrill voice, his finger pointed at the viewer, which in this case was Angel.

"Tell me this? Are you tired of having your wife get all over your case? Don't you just want some time to yourself? Not wanna get up and make dinner for those little shitbags you call kids!?" The demon exclaimed to the viewer, oily sweat dripping from his brow.

"WELL, BOY HOWDY, DO WE HAVE THE SOLUTION FOR YOU! INTRODUCING, THE WIFE SHUTTER-UPPER!" The demon shouted before presenting the product, which obviously looked like a gun.

"It may look like a gun because it is an actual, fully loaded gun! Just take aim and BANG!" He said, squeezing the trigger as the gun fired a shot with the sound of one of the crew members yelping in pain before falling onto the ground was heard off-screen.

"Looks like you won't be buying any jewelry anytime sooner! HAHAHEHAHEHOH!" The salesman yelled with a demented laugh.

"Bill, you asshole!" The injured, off-screen crewmember grunted. Angel merely scoffed before changing the channel.

"Tch, I know a generation of crotchety old men will be buying all that shit in a heartbeat…" Angel chuckled, continuing to flip from channel to channel. As the spider continued flipping through the channel, he felt something tingly graze his forehead. Not only that but strands of hair were starting to slightly dangle from above.

"Hey, what the hell gives?" Angel muttered, leaning forward a little before craning his head up. Much to the spider demon's surprise, he was met with Oogar gazing down at him.

"JESUS CHRIST!" The spider shouted, falling out off of the couch as his body struck the ground with an audible thud.

"Hi, Spider!" Oogar greeted while Angel slowly pulled himself up, taking in several frantic.

"Christ almighty, where the fuck didja even come from!?" Angel said, placing a hand on his fluffy chest, feeling his heart rapidly beat against the palm of his hand.

"Look, you're hot and everything but… Fuck! Don't sneak up on me like that…" Angel grunted, the spider demon proceeded to get back onto the sofa before returning to his morning channel surfing. Oogar took note of the TV before him, his eyes widening as he then walked around the couch and towards the television with his tall and stocky frame eclipsing Angel's view of the TV.

"Hey, big guy. You're blockin' my view…" Angel said in a clearly irritated tone as Oogar turned his head.

"There are people in this box!" Oogar exclaimed.

"Dammit, forgot you're in the stone age…" The pornstar muttered under his breath. "Yes, it's a TV. It's supposed to be a form of entertainment but… Can't really find anything entertainment." Angle continued while Oogar inspected the TV that sat before him. The caveman proceeded to grab the television, lifting it up to his face to get a better inspection.

"I get it, it's new to you and shit but can you put it down already?" Angel groaned in annoyance. However, upon seeing Oogar lift the TV over his head, Angel quickly stood up.

"H-hey, what are you-"

"People in Box. Oogar free people!" Oogar said, preparing to slam the TV onto the ground.

"Wait, NO!" Angle cried, diving right over the table while Oogar threw the television onto the ground. Catching it in the nick of time, Angel caught the TV with his upper set of arms right before it could make contact with the floor. Oogar stepped back while Angel placed the television right back onto the TV stand, taking in some frantic breaths before hitting a the caveman with a glare of frustration.

"God fuckin' dammit, don't do that shit!" Angel scolded.

"B-But People in box..." Oogar said.

"No, shit-for-brains! There aren't ACTUAL people inside of the TV, It's just… Just…" Angel tried his utter best to explain how a TV works but given how he was talking to a guy who's been isolated from modern society for a basically millennium, explaining something like a TV to him just seemed pointless.

"UGH! Look, I dunno how to tell you this but just don't go breaking shit. Okay? Vaggie was on my ass after I broke a vase and I sure as hell don't wanna get blamed for smashin' a TV by some prehistoric prick." Angel said with a grunt, aggressively poking the Caveman's chest a couple of times during his quick little rant as a means of driving his point clearer.

"S-sorry…" Oogar whimpered in response while Angel merely scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Angel muttered, returning back to the couch. Briefly looking at the TV, Oogar trudged over to the sofa before sitting down.

"Hey, hey! The couch is mine!" Angel shouted but his demands fell on deaf ears as Oogar began to take his seet with his large frame taking a considerable amount of space on the couch, much to the spider's annoyance. He pulled his legs back to give Oogar some room, though he didn't necessarily do it out of kindness, it was mainly so he wouldn't get his legs snapped from the colossal weight of the beast's bum.

"Livin' with you is gonna be a pain in the ass..." Angel groaned, placing his legs on the coffee table instead. The spider continued flipping through the channels while Oogar watched with interest.

"What does magical people box do?" Oogar asked, pointing at the television. Angel let out a light chuckle from a bizarre phrase that the caveman used.

"Is what you're callin' it? Well, this is called a TV. It merely plays garbage on a screen that you either watch because you have nothing better to do or you just have it on in the background to fill out the deafening silence of your sad, lonely life. For me personally, it's a little bit of column A and a little bit from column B." Angel explained, his fingers constantly pressing against the remote button in hopes of finding something worth watching on the tube. One particular channel that Angel flipped to displayed a flaming background screen with the bright purple text's displayed on the screen that read:

"THE CHUGG SHOW: CALL OR DIE, MOTHERFUCKER!"

Blaring heavy metal boomed through the speakers of the TV, startling the caveman as he jumped back a little in surprise. Angel, meanwhile, cared less about Oogar's reaction as he was more focused on what was displayed on the television screen, his expression of boredom quickly transformed into a sly grin.

"Oh shit, here's a good one! This one's my favorite!" Angel said, pulling out his phone.

"What's this?" Oogar curiously inquired, lowering himself back onto the seat.

"Oh, nothing! Me and a friend o' mine fuck this guy on a day to day basis!" The spider giggled.

The screen promptly faded to black after the metal music ceased before quickly showing two demons who sat in a dark room. One was a small imp with broken horns, strands of black hair drooping down his head, and wore shabby clothing along with a pair of shades. Sitting next to the imp was a large red demon who was only dressed in a navy blue robe and a black cloak and as soon as the cameras started rolling, the bigger demon began to scream at the camera while a random phone number appeared on the screen.

"ARUGH! GODDAMMIT! THE PURPOSE OF THIS SHOW IS TO TELL YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP! SEE THAT NUMBER ON THE FUCKIN' SCREEN, YOU CALL THAT NUMBER, I'LL RIP YOUR DAMN BALLS OFF! YA HEAR ME!?" The red demon shouted in a gruff, southern accent all while giving the camera the middle finger.

"That's right! Call us and we'll fuckin' rip your balls off!" The imp shouted, basically repeating what the larger demon said.

"DAMN RIGHT! SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE ME, THE KING OF THE ASSHOLES HIMSELF, CHUGG! RIGHT HERE'S MY BOY, GUNNER, AND WE'RE GONNA FUCK YOU UP IF YOU CALL US, MOTHERFUCKER!" The demon continued screaming.

"Yeah, fuck you up bitch!" Gunner shouted, repeating what Chugg already said once again. Angel's smirk grew wider as he then dialed the number that was on the screen while Oogar tilted his head in confusion.

"What Spider doing?" Oogar asked.

"Oh, nothin' big guy! Just the ol' timey tradition of crank calls." Angel laughed, putting his cellphone up to his ear. Just then, on the TV, the sound of a phone ringing blared through the speakers.

"Hey, we got a caller!" Gunner exclaimed.

"GET EM' ON!" Chugg demanded as his smaller accomplice to answer the call.

"You're on the air, bitch!" Gunner shouted.

"Hey lil' Gunner, still suckin' off that fatass you call a boss I see?~" Angel spoke into the cellphone, his nasal voice being heard through the TV as well while Oogar watched with interest.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, AIN'T NEVER SUCKED A DICK IN MAH LIFE!" Gunner immediately retorted while Chugg joined in.

"DAMN RIGHT, GUNNER'S MY BOY! HE AIN'T SUCKIN' ANYONE OFF, BITCH!" Chugg shouted in defense of his acquaintance.

"And Chugg, I see you're still in good shape. Always got more warts on your scrotum than brain cells!" Angel said with a laugh.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Chugg immediately replied, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, nice lil' comeback ya got there. Is it true you got more genital warts than brain cells pal?" Angel taunted.

"IS IT TRUE THAT YOU SHOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" Chugg replied, flipping the bird to the camera.

"Hey, wait a minute… I recognize that voice, this is Angel Dust isn't it!?" Gunner said in realization.

"GODDAMMIT, NOT YOUR CUM-GUZZLIN' ASS AGAIN!" The larger demon yelled with frustration.

"Oh, finally got those gears in your head tickin'? I've been fuckin' with you for like months now, you should know what my voice sounds like at this point. Guess your dick ain't the only thing about your body that's small." Angel heckled, angering Chugg to an even greater extent as a visible vein began to take form on his sweat-glazed brow.

"YOU LISTEN HEAR, YOU DICK-RIDIN' SUNNUVA BITCH! I'LL FUCKIN' BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU IF YOU KEEP CALLIN!" Chugg threatened, pointing a large finger at the camera as if he were talking to Angel in-person.

"Hey, if you're tired of me calling your ass then why do you have your fuckin' number flashin' on the damn screen! You're basically putting up a giant neon sign as if you're askin' me to call you assholes." Angel sneered.

"LISTEN HERE, YOU CUM SLURPING DRUGGIE, IF YOU FUCKIN' CALL ME AGAIN THEN I WILL FUCKING TEAR YOUR ASS A NEW ONE. YOU HEAR ME, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!? I WILL TEAR RIGHT THROUGH YOUR ASSHOLE YA HEAR ME!?" Chugg boomed.

"Oooh, kinky! Then again, you're gonna have to try hard because my ass is about as elastic as rubber!" Angel taunted, his smirk growing ever-so wider. On the TV Screen, both Gunner and Chugg looked at the camera with a clear expression of disgust.

"THAT'S FUCKIN' DISGUSTING!" The loud-mouth demon yelled, grossed out by the thought.

"Yeah, that's fuckin' gross!" Gunner said, still repeating what his boss said like a broken record.

"GET THIS MOTHERFUCKER OFF THE LINE! IF I SEE HIS ASS IN PUBLIC, I'LL FUCK HIM UP GOOD!" Chugg growled with hatred.

"Yeah, fuckin' right! You're prolly just hidin' out in some building in the middle of the desert, too much of a bitch to show yourself!" Angel retorted.

"WHATEVER, GET HIM THE FUCK OFF THE LINE!" The demon demanded as the call abruptly ended. The spider demon turned off the TV before bursting into a fit of laughter. Tears rolled down his face as he tried to collect himself, his stomach almost feeling sore from the laughing.

"Who was Red Man?" Oogar asked while Angel's laughter began to die down as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Heheh, no need to worry about him. He's supposed to be some kind of crimelord but really, he's just some big fat jabroni." Angel chuckled.

"Crime...lord? Ja...bro...ni?" Oogar said with confusion, these words practically feeling alien to the caveman.

"It's called modern slang buddy, I'd tell ya more but I'm no English teacher." Angel pouted, resting his upper-set of hands behind his head while Oogar looked down for a moment before getting off the couch and making his way to the exit. Just then, Charlie walked into the room with a stack of papers tucked in her arms.

"Hey, Angel? Can I ask for a fav-" Charlie, unable to react in time, bumped right into Oogar, who just as he was about to make it to the doorway. The princess of Hell fell rump first onto the ground while the papers in her arms flew out of her grip as they scattered across the floor. Charlie let out a disoriented groan while Oogar knelt down to Charlie's level with a big smile forming behind his beard.

"Hi, Charlie!" Oogar cheerfully greeted while a small, embarrassed smile formed on Charlie's face.

"Hehe... M-morning Oogar!" Charlie responded, rubbing the back of her head. She then quickly gathered her belongings before standing up, her little smirk turning into a bright smile.

"Alright, big guy, I hope you're ready. Because you've got a big day ahead of you!" Charlie said excitedly, bouncing a little out of sheer exhilaration.

"Yeah! Oogar ready!" Oogar responded, mirroring the same feelings of excitement as the hotel owner.

"Great! Because there's a whole lot for you to learn and I'd figure the first step is to help you be a little more familiar with your surroundings, which is why I've decided to have Angel give you a tour around the hotel!" Charlie exclaimed while Angel immediately sat up, turning his head over to Hell's Princess with an irritable expression on his face.

"W-WHAT!? Why me!? Can't you show em' how shit works around here, you own the damn place!" Angel shouted with frustration.

"I'm sorry if this is so sudden, Angel. But sadly, I'm gonna be fairly busy all day. I'm going to be printing flyers with Vaggie for our next outing." Charlie replied.

"Well if you're not doing it, can't ya just let Husk or Niffty do all that shit? 'Cuz I ain't babysittin' a damn caveman all day!" Angel whined.

"Husk and Niffty busy doing their own job. As for Alastor, I'm not sure if I would exactly trust him around someone like Oogar." Charlie said.

"Oogar met Deer Man. Deer Man bad... He brings cold..." Oogar interjected.

"See? Angel, all I'm asking you is to at least show Oogar a thing or two about modern society. Who knows? Maybe this could even strengthen your bond with Oogar! I'm just asking you to do this one favor. That's all." Charlie said, trying her best to convince the pornstar.

"Look toots, I'm not wastin' my time with Fred Fuckstone over here. So you can just forget it!" Angel retorted, folding his upper-set of arms while his lower pair placed their hands on his hips. Charlie cocked a brow in response, gave out a small 'hmph' in response.

"You know Angel, It's not really a smart idea to talk about to someone who pays your rent. I can ALWAYS have you pay it." Charlie said smugly, placing her hands on her hips while Angel's eyes shot up from the notion. Grumbling with annoyance, Angel unfolded his arms and tried to tell Charlie off but seeing as how he was in no way, shape, or form of paying rent, the spider had no other choice than to bite the sour apple.

"Ugh, fine! Fuckin' fine!" Angel groaned with aggravation before turning his attention to the caveman.

"That's more like it. Now go on show him what this place as to offer!" Charlie said with a smile. Furrowing his brows in frustration, the pornstar could only muster a sigh of defeat.

"Come on, Captain Caveman, let's get this shit outta the way..." Angel grumbled, angrily stomping out of the room while the caveman followed behind.

"Oh wait, Angel! Before you go, make sure Oogar isn't exposed to anything cold." Charlie said before the two exited the room.

"Uh, why?"

"Just keep him away from anything cold, okay?" Charlie said with a small smile.

"Alright, fine. Whatever..." Angel replied, rolling his eyes. Charlie watched as the two left the room while her smile turned to a worried simper.

"Okay, this might not have been good of an idea as I thought..." Charlie thought to herself with a slight feeling of dread in her stomach. However, the Demon Princess simply shook off her worries, believing she was merely overthinking, before leaving the room to attend to her own affairs.

___  
One Hour Later...

"Alright so... uh... here's ANOTHER hallway. Thrilling I know," Angel muttered while Oogar scanned his surroundings, weirdly intrigued by it despite this being the fifth hallway that he went down.

"Oh, and right over there is the pool. Though, it's still undergoing renovations. Charlie tells me there are some pest problems." Angel said, pointing over to the pool's entrance. Oogar approached the windows that were beside the door leading to the Hotel's lido, proceeding to stare out of the window. He saw the swimming pool that was filled with dirty water, with a few inflatable pool toys floating atop the surface. Within a matter of seconds, a large tentacle resembling that of a cephalopod came breaching out of the water while a low, booming howl could be heard from outside. The octopus-like tentacle proceeded to sink back into the water while Oogar let out a grunt of discomfort.

"Eh, not the worst issue this hotel has had. You should see the rats, they've got their own established society under the damn floorboards." Angel calmly stated with a shrug. The spider demon continued down the hallway while Oogar's gaze was mainly fixated on the window leading to the pool.

"C'mon, big guy! I ain't got all day!" Angel called out as the caveman promptly ran over to the Pornstar, slowing down the moment he caught up to him as the two made their way down the hotel corridors.

"Alright, we're gonna make a quick stop at my room. You can come in if ya want as long as ya don't touch anything, alright?" Angel said, making his way over to one of the doors. Angel grabbed onto the doorknob and proceeded to let himself in. Oogar followed along but forgetting how tall he was, the caveman accidentally bumped his head against the door header. Oogar awkwardly stumbled back while the spider demon forced out a small chuckle at the caveman's misfortune, as he lowered his head and began to squeeze himself right into the Spider's room.

"Heheh! Okay, maybe livin' with you might not be so bad. You'll sure as hell provide 'lotta entertainment, I can tell ya that!" Angel howled with laughter while Oogar merely looked at the Pornstar with a blank expression as he stood motionless by the doorway.

"Anyways, you stay right there. I gotta go put my makeup on." Angel said, walking up to his dresser before pulling open one of the drawers. He then started to rummage through clothes, phallic-shaped toys, and other miscellaneous junk.

"Okay, I really gotta organize my shit better..." The spider demon muttered under his breath. While he was going through his drawers, Oogar slowly moved his hand over to a lamp that was stationed right next to him as he felt an odd need to simply lay a finger on the modern appliance. But before he could get into physical contact with the lamp, Angel caught wind of what the caveman was doing and scolded him almost immediately.

"HEY! What did I just say about touching anything, buddy!?" Angel nagged as Oogar promptly pulled his arm back, putting both of them behind his back while giving the Pornstar an embarrassed smile, albeit concealed by his scruffy beard. The spider demon would return to searching through another drawer in hopes of finding his makeup. Oogar, meanwhile, remained as still as a statue before his ears then picked up the sound of a faint sniffling noise followed by a snort that would've come from a pig. The caveman would then feel something brush up against his leg, prompting Oogar to look down. His eyes were met with a small yet chubby pig rubbing its cheek against the behemoth's shin, the little swine showing quite an interest in the giant that stood before him.

Oogar was also intrigued by the little pig that was sniffing against his leg as the behemoth scooped the swine in his arms and brought it up close to his face. Getting a much closer look at the caveman, the pig reared its head closer to Oogar's face before letting out another snort. The surprise grunt took Oogar by surprise as he pulled the swine away from his face while shaking his head a little. Just then, Angel noticed Oogar holding the pig as his eyes widened.

"Hey! HEY!" He shouted, quickly running over to the caveman before snatching the pig right out of the caveman's hands.

"When I say don't touch anything, I MEAN don't touch anything! 'Specially my precious lil' Fat Nuggets..." Angel said, holding his pet pig close to his fluffy chest.

"Fat...Nuggets...?" Oogar uttered in confusion.

"That's the name of my pig and I don't want you even layin' a finger on 'em! Knowing what era you're from, you're prolly thinkin' about eating him!" Angel said, placing Fat Nuggets on top of his bed. The swine began to walk around in circles for a moment before resting on the bed similar to that of a dog.

"B-but Oogar-"

"Save it, pal! Just keep standing, keep your mitts to yourself, and don't eat the pig. Caphice?" Angel spat while Oogar let out a saddened sigh.

"Okay..." He murmured while Angel returned to his drawers, finally finding his makeup set along with a few brushes. The spider-demon started to apply a new coat eyeshadow, gently brushing it on his eyelid. While he was applying his makeup, he perked up to the sound of his phone buzzing which prompted him to grab the phone and proceeded to cradle it between his head and shoulders before answering.

"Talk to me." He plainly responded before the voice of a young woman came buzzing from the other line.

"Sup, Angel!" The voice said, The spider-demon immediately recognizing who the voice belonged to.

"Heya, Cherri. What's up?" He replied, closing one of his eyes to apply the eye shadow

"Oh, nothin' much. I'm simply stealin' some of Pentious' shit and he's PISSED!" Cherri said with a laugh while the sound of laser fire and Sir Pentious screaming his head off could be heard through the phone's speakers.

"You should totally come over. It's a fuckin' riot over here!" Cherri continued.

"Eh, I would but uh... Charlie's got me on babysittin' duty." Angel grumbled with annoyance.

"Wait, the hell do you mean by babysitting duty? Did Vaggie and Charlie have a kid or something?" Cherri asked on the other line.

"Nah, we have a new guy that's gonna be crashing at the hotel and Charlie forced me to show him around. The thing is, he's a caveman." Angel replied, finishing applying eyeshadow before moving onto eyeliner, carefully applying it to his lashes.

"So, is he like... from out of town or something?" Cherri continued to ask.

"No, I mean he's an ACTUAL fuckin' caveman. The dude lived most of his life under a rock and I do mean that literally..." The Pornstar said with a scoff before suddenly, a loud 'KABOOM' was heard on the other end.

"Oh shit, Cherri, you okay?" Angel asked with concern only to then hear Cherri's voice on the other line again, filling the spider with a sense of relief.

"Nah, don't worry! Had to blow some of Snake boy's egg fucks away. Anyways, you seriously livin' with a caveman of all things. Aren't they all, like, dead or some shit?" Cherri continued asking.

"Apparently not since I've got one standing in my room!" Angel mumbled into the phone.

"Well, why can't you just bring 'em over? You could show him just what we do in our spare time. Be better than showing him that old ass hotel you're livin' at... Also, gimme a sec." Cherri said while the shrill sound of laser fire blared from the other line. It was followed by the anarchist screaming 'SUCK IT PEN!' before another explosion rang out.

"Anyways, yeah. You TOTALLY need to bring em' over!" Cherri suggested while Angel cupped his chin, giving the idea some thought.

"Eeeh, I dunno about that. The dude will prolly go apeshit if I bring him over." Angel replied, finishing his make-up before walking over to the bed and sitting on it with the phone still held up to his ear.

"Aw come on, it'll be fun! Besides, It's been a while since we last met up and destroyed some shit!" Cherri begged.

"Hmm... Aw, screw it! Why not? Got nothin' else to do." Angel shrugged.

"Awesome! I... OH SHIT!" Cherri shouted as the sounds of Sir Pentious's evil laughter and mechanical whirring buzzed through the phone's speakers.

"The hell was that?" Angel asked.

"Nothing, looks like Edgelord busted out one of his toys. Anyways, I gotta run. Meet me around Snaketree Street, be there Fluffy tits!" She said.

"Will do, Sugar tits!" Angel replied with a chuckle, proceeding to end the call with a tap of a button.

"Alright big guy, change of plans. We're gonna be taking a detour to the city." The spider demon said, getting off of the mattress and making his way over to the caveman.

"Angel going to show Oogar hotel only. Why we leave?" Oogar asked with confusion.

"Well, simply put, Why don't I show ya more of the city? I mean, as Charlie said, it's best to get ya familiar with the settings, and who better to teach about what goes on in the streets than me!" Angel said, wrapping an arm around Oogar's shoulder.

"So, think you're up for it?" Angel said with a smirk, gently scratching the caveman's chin in the process.

"Oogar don't know... Cold might be out there." Oogar said with concern while Angel groaned in response.

"Ugh, fine. If it can get you to come with me then fine, I'll make sure your ass doesn't get frostbite. Okay?" Angel compromised, hoping that would be enough to convince the caveman to come with him.

"Hmm... Okay. Oogar come with Angel." Oogar responded.

"Awesome! Now follow me, we're sneakin' outta this joint." Angel said, promptly pushing Oogar out of the door before quietly tip-toeing over to a window. The spider demon looked both ways to make sure the coast was clear, proceeding to open the window and peer out. He noticed a couple of shrubs a large patch of grass from below as Angel proceeded to sit right onto the window-sill before pushing himself off, gracefully descending to the ground. The Pornstar managed to stick the landing while Oogar was intrigued by this as he then started to squeeze his way through the window frame only to accidentally trip and fall forward. The caveman fell at least three stories down, awkwardly flailing his arms up and down before landing directly onto a shrub.

"Ouch..." Oogar murmured, his comical fall almost making Angel laugh out loud only for him to quickly stop himself from giving away their position. The fur-coated behemoth would awkwardly tumble onto the grass, getting back up on his face while shaking off any excess leaves or twigs that managed to stick onto his body.

"Alright, let's get going. We're gonna go meet a friend of mine and she's at Snaketree Street so let's get a move on." Angel said, grabbing onto Oogar's hand before running off into the city with Oogar being dragged behind for his second outing in the big city...

___  
Snaketree Street

On the streets of Pentagram City, everything was unnervingly quiet. There little to zero pedestrians and the only thing that broke the silence was the sirens blaring and the booming honking of horns off in the distance. Making their through the city, Angel and Oogar had finally made it to their destination as the two strolled down the sidewalks of the designated street where Cherri was supposed to be at. Angel looked around for any sign of his friend before sighing with exasperation.

"Alright, think we got here a lil' too early... You don't mind if we just wait here for a bit?" asked Angel, resting on a nearby bench. Oogar nodded in response, sitting next to the Pornstar on a bench that was likely too small for him. The two demons sat in awkward silence for a brief moment before Angel broke the ice.

"So... you're from the stone age, right? Tell me, what was it like?" Asked the spider demon.

"It hard. Beasts keep hunting Oogar and Oogar's friends. Even when Oogar small. Oogar hunt them back."Oogar replied.

"Yeah, shouldn't be surprised by that. I mean, You guys deal with Tigers and shit on a day-to-day basis. Also is it true that you guys tried to heal each other by putting holes in their skull?" Angel questioned.

"Oh?Angel talk about Trepanning? Yeah, Shamans do that to heal bodies... Doesn't always work. Brain sticks out too much..." Oogar replied.

"Heh, figures! Besides, you cavemen were said to usually die at the ripe old age of twenty!" Angel snickered. "No offense."

"It ok. Oogar used to seeing people die..." The caveman murmured in response.

"Oh, damn that's... heavy," Angel replied, unsure of what to follow up with after hearing something like that.

"If it makes ya feel better, I'm used to seeing people die too and... Ah, fuck it. Nevermind." Angel sighed, briefly looking at the caveman before taking his eyes away from him.

"Uh... Y-you know uh... If you wanna get around hell, ya need to find a job. Take me for instance, I'm down with letting any weirdo climb inside for a couple of grand." Angel explained to the caveman the best way he could.

"Hell, you could definitely start work in the porn industry! With a bod like that, you'd make a KILLING in adult entertainment if ya ask me." Angel said to the caveman.

"Entertainment? Well, Oogar can juggle boulders. That good entertainment." Oogar replied, clearly not getting Angel's message.

"Oh! Oh! Oogar can balance six boulders on head too! That good entertainment. Very good!" Oogar suggested with excitement only for Angel to give him a look that both conveyed annoyance and confusion.

"Jesus, you're such a Himbo that it hurts..." Angel groaned.

"Himbo?... Me not Himbo. Me Oogar!" Oogar declared.

"Dammit, I don't mean it like that! Basically, it's a-"

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Both Angel and Oogar were caught off guard by a sudden explosion that was just a few feet away from where they are. A small cloud of hot pink smoke filled the sky as several egg-like creatures dressed in suits came plummeting out of the smoke cloud. When their bodies made contact with the asphalt, their bodies shattered into a million pieces while staining the pavement with yellow blood resembling egg yolk. At first, Oogar entered flight or fight mode upon seeing this as he brought his dukes up for a potential brawl. Just then, Angel placed a hand on his shoulder as a means of calming the behemoth down.

"No need to worry big guy. She's the friend I was talkin' about." Angel said to the caveman, who lowered his arms in response. As the smoke cleared, the two demons looked up to see someone standing atop one of the buildings.

"HEY! CHERRI, DOWN HERE!" Angel called out, garnering the attention of the demon on the rooftop. The figure leaped right off the building, her fall being cushioned by roof awning. This demon proceeded to bounce right off the awning, performing a flip in mid-air, as it landed right before Oogar and Angel.

The demon revealed itself to be a female demon with pale-skin, a massive blonde pony-tail with pink and white accents, and a singular large red eye with an 'X'-shaped pupil. She was dressed in a red, single-shoulder crop-top and mini skirt along with torn black leggings.

"What's up fuckers~" Cherri Bomb said with a large, cheek-to-cheek grin on her face.

"Talk about good timing! I was wonderin' when the hell you were gonna show up." Angel replied, walking over to the one-eyed before pulling her in for a four-armed hug. Cherri immediately hugged back, lifting the pornstar off of the ground.

"How ya been, Angel? Haven't seen your ass in weeks!" Cherri exclaimed, putting the demon back down.

"Oh ya, know... The usual. Blow this guy? Blow that guy? Same as it's always been." Angel shrugged. Cherri then looked over from Angel's side to see Oogar staring back at her with a blank expression. as she broke away from the hug.

"Well, shit... Angel, Is this the caveman you were talkin' about?" Cherri asked as she broke away from the hug.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot 'bout that. Oogar, this is Cherri. Cherri, this is Oogar."

"Cher...ri..." Oogar murmured, trying to pronounce the cyclopean anarchist's name. Cherri walked over to the larger demon, circling around him as a means of checking him out.

"Well damn, look at the size of ya. You're one huge motherfucker!" Cherri said with a chuckle, turning to her friend.

"So, you tapped this Angel?" The Anarchist asked.

"Tch, I would have! The guy's too dense to get a fuckin' clue!" Angel replied.

"Angel no tap Oogar. But Angel did poke Oogar though..." Oogar interjected, the two demons looking at him with confusion while an awkward pause took place.

"See what I mean? Total Himbo, I tell ya!" Angel said to his one-eyed friend.

"No kiddin' there." Cherri laughed, while Oogar furrowed his brows with a mix of annoyance and confusion.

"Oogar not Himbo! Oogar is Oogar!" The caveman shouted with annoyance, prompting the cyclopean to howl with laughter.

"Fuck, this guy's hysterical and I love it!" She said with a chuckle, whipping a tear from her singular eye.

"Me not Hysterical either! Me not Himbo! Me Oogar!" Oogar yelled, Cherri laughing even harder as her friend joined in the guffaw.

"Alright, enough fuckin' around..." Angel giggled, coming to his senses along with Cherri. "Where's Mr. Whatchamacallit?"

Just then, the three demons felt the ground shake beneath them while the sounds of menacing laughter filled the air, laughter that sounded like it was being filtered out of a megaphone. The trio of demons turned their heads to see a large figure appearing from behind the buildings, revealing itself to be a giant robot that stood at an imposing forty feet. The robot had a flat cylinder-shaped head with a pair of soulless eyes and a pyramid-shaped mouth that was painted to look like a row of sharp teeth. On its head was an antenna that resembled a top hat while Its chest and shoulders were cube-like in shape with one gigantic fist on the left arm and a large laser cannon on the right.

"UNGRATEFUL WORM, I HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" A loud, shrill voice cried from a speaker as the robot pointed at Cherri with its left hand.

"AND I SEE YOU'VE BROUGHT A FEW FRIENDS TOO! THE STRIPED FREAK AND... Uh... Hey, who is that guy?" The robot said, his bravado turning into confusion upon laying eyes on Oogar.

"A better question to ask is why don't you come out of that tin can and fight us like a real man, you pussy!" Cherri shouted at the robot despite it heavily outclassing her in size. From inside of the robot's head, a snake-like demon was seated at a control panel with a computer monitor that displayed the trio of demons from outside. The serpentine piloting the mech had long black hair that resembled the hood of a cobra with four pink eye patterns and was dressed in a gray and yellow suit with a matching top hat that appeared to have a singular pink eye and a row of sharp yellow teeth. The snake-like demon furrowed his brows at the three demons, most notably Cherri, with his top hat sharing the same look of anger as its wearer while the well-dressed demon brought a microphone up to his lips.

"OH YEAH!? Why don't you climb up my Stomp-A-Tron 5000 and fight me in here you explosive-addicted cad!" Sir Pentious declared, shaking a fist at the one-eyed anarchist. The Evil Inventor would turn to two of his Egg Bois, both of which were manning their own

"Both of you, deploy the Egg bois!" Sir Pentious ordered.

"Sure thing, boss!" One Egg Boi replied, immediately turning to his control panel and began to press a couple of buttons.

"Man, I really wish he would push me out of the robot..." The second Egg Boi said with a saddened sigh as he too began to fidget around with a couple of leavers on his control panel.

Returning to the outside, The robot's triangular-shaped mouth opened as an army of Egg Bois came leaping out of the hatch, descending onto the street with parachutes. Upon landing onto the pavement, The army of Egg Bois discarded their parachutes and came running forward with various weapons in their hands.

"Alright, big guy, why don't ya sit on the sidelines. Allow Cherri and I to show you how things are done!" Angel said with a smirk, pulling out a pair of Tommy Guns with one held in each hand.

"But... Oogar want to join!" Oogar replied.

"You'll get your fun later, now go hide behind that car over there!" Angel commanded, pointing over to a parked automobile that was situated across the street. The caveman sighed before running on over to the automobile and proceeding to duck behind it while both Cherri and Angel grinned, turning their attention to the approaching army of egg creatures.

"Ya ready, Sugar tits?~" Angel said with a grin.

"Hell yeah, let's fuck these shitheads up!" Cherri said with a laugh, pulling out one of her bombs before lighting the fuse. The one-eyed anarchist proceeded to chuck the bomb right into the oncoming crowd, the bomb going off in a massive explosion that either reduced some of the egg bois into a mess of shell and yoke or sent them flying into different directions. The surviving Egg Bois who were still kicking now had to deal with Angel, who unleashed a flurry of bullets from his dual Tommy Guns. One half was either immediately gunned down while the other ducked for cover behind nearby cars and trash cans. Meanwhile, on the far end of the street, Sir Pentious's robot came stomping down while firing a cannonade of yellow energy bolts from its cannon arm, forcing Angel and Cherri to scatter apart in order to avoid being blasted into smithereens.

The Egg Boi Army poked their heads from the vehicles and wastebins they were hiding behind before a few of them drew out ray guns of their very own, firing at the two moving demons. Angel narrowly avoided an oncoming laser beam as he proceeded to take aim and fire at the egg creatures. One wasn't so lucky as the top half of his head blown right off of its oval-shaped body while the others ducked down in order to evade the gunfire. Cherri, meanwhile, was in the same position as Angel as she found herself dodging and weaving raygun fire as she tossed one of her bombs directly at a car that some of the Eggbois were hiding behind, the explosive breaking through the glass of one of the car windows.

KABOOOOOOOOM!

Within a matter of seconds, Pentious' henchmen were engulfed in a fiery explosion as the one-eyed anarchist laughed with psychotic glee. However, right out of the blue, an Egg Boi came leaping out of a trash can with a wrench raised over his head as he swung to tool downward onto Cherri's head. However, The cyclopean was able to react just in time, spinning around and striking the Egg Boi with enough force to send him careening back into the trash can he popped out of. Cherri grinned as she dropped a bomb right into the can before knocking it over and kicking it down the street at a small group of approaching Egg Bois. Cherri watched as the explosion went off, sending the poor Egg Bois flying in different directions.

"HA! You shrimp dicks ain't got shit on us!" Cherri jeered, running off into another crowd of Egg Bois that Angel was warding off. Oogar watched the carnage unfold before his eyes, his head poking from the rear end side of the car. Just then, his head perked when his ears picked up a shrill sounding voice from above.

"Woooah! He's biiiig!~" The voice called out while the caveman looked up to see a few Egg Bois standing on top of the car.

"If we kill him, the boss might shoot us with his ray gun!" Asked one of Pentious' henchmen.

"OH YEEEAH! Let's do that!" Another Egg Boi said before he leaped right onto the caveman's head and began to beat him on the head with a mallet. Oogar yelped with surprise as he started to grab at the Egg Boi, trying his best to pry him off while the wooden hammer bashed against his cranium. Meanwhile, the other members of its kin began to fire lasers at the caveman, who somehow managed to weave around a grand majority of them despite the Egg Boi that was latched right onto its face. Oogar managed to pry the egg creature off of his face before chucking it right into a nearby wall, the Egg Boi's body going splat in an instant. Oogar proceeded to stomp onto the ground, resulting in a large boulder to spring out of the ground beneath him as the caveman proceeded to hurl it right at the other egg bois, forcing them to leap off of the car while the boulder took the vehicle's roof off.

"LEAVE OOGAR ALONE!" Oogar shouted with rage while the surrounding Egg Bois continued to pelt him with laser fire. Acting fast, Oogar narrowly avoided the laser fire before noticing the car with his sights mainly focused on one of the doors. The caveman immediately sprinted over to the roofless automobile before grabbing a hold of the nearest car door as proceeded to effortlessly tear it right off of its hinges. The Behemoth proceeded to turn around and brought the door up to his face and abdomen as a laser beam from of the Egg Boi's rayguns bounced right off the steel frame and back to him, vaporizing the egg creature in an instant. More lasers flew into Oogar's direction but thanks to his newly-found shield, their weapons did little to impede the caveman as he charged into their direction. The caveman raised the car door over his head and slammed it right onto the last few Egg Bois, smashing them into puddles of shell bits and yolk in the process.

"Hmph! Eggs think fancy toys can beat Oogar..." The caveman muttered to himself aloud, discarding the car door as he marched on over to the roofless vehicle and crouched down to witness more of the chaos that was unfurling in the streets. Angel and Cherri had decimated through the army of Egg Bois as the last two were crushed beneath the Pornstar's boot.

"Alright, think that's all of 'em," Angel said, wiping off the egg yolk on his shoes against the pavement. "Guess that means all we gotta deal with is that oversized tin can."

"Leave it to me, If anyone's good at breaking Sir Pentious's shit, it's sure as hell me!" Cherri declared, pulling out a bazooka. She rested the firearm on her shoulder before taking aim at the approaching robot, who was now halfway down the street, before firing. This was followed by a hail of bullets from Angel's Tommy Gun's, but both the rocket nor the bullets were enough to faze the machine as it's pilot laughed like a madman.

"Foolish cretins! My Stomp-A-Tron 5000 is made from pure titanium. Your trinkets will do little to damage it! Now, prepare for your destruction!" Pentious said with a psychotic guffaw, proceeding to blast into the direction of the two demons. While Angel was able to evade the laser blast, his friend was all that lucky as her arm got singed while she made an attempt to dodge. Cherri's body struck the pavement while Angel dove over to her, scooping her in his arms before bolting it right behind a nearby car. Upon seeing the two demons hide for shelter and realizing that there were no other Egg Bois patrolling the streets, Oogar had a new idea in mind...

"You alright, Cherri?..." Angel asked out of concern, checking to see if there were any fatal wounds that were inflicted on the Cyclopean's body. Cherri merely grunted, clutching her right arm where Pentious's robot scathed her.

"Fucker got a lucky shot on me, but other than that I'm fine..." Cherri said with a grunt, before briefly looking around.

"Alright, by the looks of it, this big ol' bucket of bullets is a lot tougher than I thought. Prolly gonna take some doing to blow this bastard up..." The one-eyed demon grumbled before a sudden thought came to her head.

"What I also wanna know is where's the caveman?..." She asked while Angel's eyes widened with realization.

"Son of a bitch, I forgot all about him!" He shouted aloud, kicking himself for neglecting the caveman. He poked his head from the vehicle he was hiding behind to see just where the behemoth had run off to.

"Fuck, just where... did... he..." Angel stopped dead in his tracks, his friend looking at him with confusion.

"Well? Did you find him or not?!" Cherri asked.

"Yeah, I did but he's running towards the robot..." The Pornstar muttered with shock. Upon hearing this, Cherri's singular eye widened as she proceeded to looked over the car with excitement.

"Oh shit! Lemme see!" She shouted eagerness. As expected, she saw Oogar literally charge at the giant robot at high speeds while he let loose a primal war cry heading into battle. The Robot's pilot caught wind of the caveman as the bot rotated its blocky head over to the charging behemoth.

"Oh? Do you want a piece of me too, you furry freak? Well then..." Sir Pentious said before grabbing onto two leavers and shifting them forward.

"COME FORWARD! YOU'LL MAKE FOR GOOD TARGET PRACTICE!" The Serpent demon howled with sadistic laughter as the forty-foot tall robot came lurching forward. Oogar wasn't intimidated in the slightest as he grew closer and closer at the lumbering machine, closing the distance between the two in a matter of seconds. Extending it's canon arm forward, The Stomp-a-Tron unleashed a barrage of yellow energy bolts that came shooting down at the caveman. Much to Pentious's surprise, Oogar was a lot more nimble than he took him for as the caveman managed to weave around the projectiles with almost perfect precision. The robot still kept firing but it was not enough to impede the caveman as he grew closer to the bot's foot. Seeing as how The Stomp-a-Tron lifted a leg, it's foot hovering over the caveman, who had stopped the moment it got within stomping range of the machine. Oogar proceeded to open both his arms as if to say 'BRING IT!' while the machine's serpentine pilot cocked a brow with surprise.

"Oh? You WANT me to crush you? Well then, allow me to flatten you like a pancake, freak!" Pentious jeered, bringing the machine's foot down onto the caveman. Upon seeing this, Angel and Cherri ran out from the car to try and prevent Oogar from being smashed into a bloody paste but that never came to fruition. Instead of crushing the caveman beneath the robot's heel as Pentious hoped, the snake was left in awe as Oogar stopped the giant foot from stomping him into mush.

"BLASPHEMY! H-HOW DID HE-" Pentious' screams of disbelief were cut short as Oogar raised the robot's foot over his head, the caveman's hands tearing into the metal frame of the Stomp-a-Tron's boot. Oogar unleashed another roar before with one firm yank of his arms...

GRRRSSSSSS-TEAAAR!

The robot's foot was torn right off of its leg. Cherri and Angel starred with disbelief as Oogar throw himself back, letting the now footless leg of the robot awkwardly fall right onto the ground. Meanwhile, Sir Pentious was also stunned by the caveman's amazing strength but his shock would soon melt into anger while his hands gripping the leavers controlling the robot tightened.

"You... YOU... YOU UNGRATEFUL ANIMAL! DIEEEEEE!" Sir Pentious yelled at the top of his lungs while his robot reeled back it's left hand and swung down with great force. Oogar quickly discarded the detached foot of the machine before swiftly evading the oncoming fist of the robot as it slammed into the pavement, resulting in a car-sized crater form onto the street surface. As the Stomp-a-Tron removed its arm from the cement ground, the top hat-shaped antenna started began to develop an electric aura on its tip before a powerful bolt of electricity was fired into the direction of the caveman. Unfortunately for the caveman, he was struck by the electric blast, a pained scream escaping his lips as the blast sent him careening back several feet across the street. The antennae began to charge up another electrical strike while Oogar slowly got back onto his feet, smoke resonating off of his back and shoulders while some of his fur was singed by electrical bolts. The caveman took in several deep breaths, cracking his own neck to get over the pain.

"Alright, think we should help him or something?..." Angel asked, viewing the fight from a safe distance alongside his anarchist bestie. The Robot's hat antennae fired yet another concentrated blast of electricity into the caveman's direction, but before it could strike him, Oogar slammed the ground resulting in a large rock wall to shield him from the oncoming attack. While the wall did explode into smaller chunks of rock, it still managed to provide good enough defense. Oogar proceeded to leap from the remains of the barrier, swiftly grabbing ahold of one of the smaller boulders as he began to wildly spin around at high speeds, almost appearing a small tornado as he then hurled the rock right at the antenna atop the robot's head. The miniature boulder came colliding into

"Nah... I'm liking where this is going!" Cherri commented with enthusiasm. Sir Pentious, however, was utterly furious.

"Geee, That hairy man sure is owning us!" One of his Pentious' Egg Bois commented.

"Yeeeah! Don't worry, our boss will surely blow him up with his raygun!" Another Egg Boi chimed in, hugging the tail of his serpentine leader. Pentious merely whacked the poor egg creature several feet back before giving the two egg bois an earful.

"SHUT UP YOU NINNIES! GET BACK TO YOUR STATIONS!" The Evil Inventor scolded, forcing the two egg bois to scramble over to their positions. Sir Pentious would turn his attention back to the caveman, who was once again charging over to the building-sized robot.

"GRRGGHHG... STUPID, FILTHY, NEANDERTHALIAN SCUM!" The snake demon screamed, viciously pounding at his control panel.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!?" Sir Pentious cried with rage, forcing the robot to charge forward before reeling its arm back and slamming it into the asphalt for a second time. History merely repeated itself as Oogar evaded the attack just in the nick of time. However, upon seeing the mech's hand embedding its fist into the asphalt, Oogar came up with an idea. Acting fast, the caveman began to climb into the robot's hand, proceeding climb atop its arm. The Stomp-a-Tron reeled its arm out of the asphalt while trying desperately to shake Oogar off, but despite the robot's efforts, Oogar was still clinging onto the machine's arm. Viewing this annoyance from the safety of the robot's head, Sir Pentious growled with frustration.

"Get off of there, you wretch!" The Serpentine shouted, his robot aiming directly for Oogar as it fired an incoming laser blast. Unfortunately, that was and move of Pentious's part as Oogar moved out of the way just in time while the bolt of energy blasted right into the robot's arm, causing it to fall right off before striking the ground with a booming 'THUD' for the whole city to hear. Pentious was once again left in utter shock while Oogar made it up the robot's shoulder before lunging right onto the bot's head. Oogar started to viciously pummel against the robot's head, his strikes beginning to dent its metallic frame. The Serpentine pilot of the robot began to violently fiddle with the controls, doing everything he could shake the caveman off. As a result, the giant robot awkwardly stumbled around while firing shots from its laser cannon into different directions.

"GET... OFF!" Pentious yelped before pressing one of the buttons on his control panel. This resulted in the robot's mouth hatch dropping down onto the caveman's head, striking him with an audible 'THUNK'. The door-hatch was just enough to send Oogar plummeting straight down onto the pavement, striking it back-first while a spider-web of cracks formed behind him. With the caveman on the ground, The Stomp-A-Tron pointed it's barrel directly at Oogar with the sole intention of vaporizing him into ash. A yellow glow illuminated through the barrel, Pentious laughing like a psycho as he prepared to finally kill this fur-coated freak who dared challenge him. But just as it seemed the caveman was done for, in a sudden turn of events, A large rock wall sprung out right beneath Oogar, the force of which sending the caveman's body into the air while the robot unleashed a laser blast right into the pillar rather than the caveman.

Upon witnessing this, Pentious's laughter devolved into primal screeches of rage as he began to violently pound on the control panel like a toddler throwing a hissy-fit. The pillar that the robot shot exploded into almost a dozen pebbles as Oogar landed back onto the ground, standing just a few feet away from the robot. Lifting his arm, Oogar slammed it onto the pavement resulting in a stalagmite shooting right out of the ground. Grabbing hold of the spike-shaped rock, Oogar stomped onto the ground that resulted in a new pillar to launch him into the air once more. Reeling his hand back, Oogar chucked the stalagmite as hard as he could with the spike-shaped rock raced through the air before lodging itself right into the barrel of the canon. Pentious would make an attempt to mow the caveman down with a plethora of laser fire but because of the stalagmite that was wedged into the barrel, the gun was jammed completely.

"COME ON, YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK! WORK!" The Evil Inventor cursed, viciously slamming down on one of the buttons on his control board. However, Pentious should've thought twice because right before he had any time to process...

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The serpentine's eyes bulged out of their sockets as the machine's laser cannon exploded into a mess of metal shrapnel sprinkled onto the streets. Oogar was a safe distance away from the explosion as he made his way over to the giant amputated arm of the Stomp-A-Tron 5000, proceeding to hoist it right over his head. From inside the robot's head, Pentious felt a cold sweat run down his back as his body started to quiver in fear, his teeth even started to chatter.

"Oh sugar honey iced tea..." The snake demon whimpered, knowing that there was no feasible way to defend himself from what was about to unfurl. Using all the strength he had in his body, Oogar would chuck the robot's amputated arm right into its chest. The fist tearing a huge hole right through its pectoral region before shooting right out of its back in the process. The Stomp-a-Tron stumbled for a moment before ultimately keeling over onto its front side, the impact of the robot's body striking the pavement being audible throughout the city.

Knowing that he was victorious over the machine, Oogar unleashed a booming roar of victory while simultaneously beating his chest much akin to a gorilla. On the other side of the spectrum, Cherri and Angel both starred in awe of what had unfolded before their very eyes. The two demons quickly ran up to the caveman, who was still gazing upon the decimated remains of Sir Pentious's robot.

"Dumb giant man. Attack with pretty lights. Pretty lights can't stop Oogar!" The Behemoth said with a huff, turning to see the chaotic duo standing before him. Cherri and Angel were still both awestruck but the one-eyed anarchist

"That... was... FUCKING AWESOOOOOOME!" Cherri shouted with excitement.

"Holy shit, Oogar! You fuckin' destroyed his ass!" Angel exclaimed, looking upon the wreckage that was once the Stomp-a-Tron 5000.

"Yo, did you see the part where he fuckin' ripped the robot's foot off! A-and then he had him blow his arm off and shit!" Cherri continued to geek out, recapping the events that had unfurled during the battle.

"Angel, bro, we should TOTALLY have this guy join our crew! I mean, we did talk about having a third dude right?" Cherri asked.

"Hmm... Well, after seeing what this fucker can do, I'm down with it! Whattaya think, big guy? Wanna be part of our lil' team?" Angel suggested to the caveman, who paused for a moment while stroking his beard.

"Oogar not sure. Charlie might not like." Said the caveman.

"Aw come on man, it'll be fun!" Angel replied. As the three demons had their discussion, they failed to see the now-downed robot open its mouth, and crawling out of the robot's maw was none other but it's pilot, Sir Pentious. His outfit torn and tattered and his body had scuff marks and bruises all over. The snake demon weakly crawled out of the robot's mouth, his body plopping onto the pavement before looking up, his pained look transforming into a furious glare. His sights were mainly set on Oogar, his rage practically reinvigorating the serpentine's body.

"Low-down dirty creature... HOW DARE YOU WRECK MY BEAUTIFUL CREATION!..." Sir Pentious thought to himself, slowly getting back up.

"I'LL SHOW YOU... I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU HUMILIATE THE ONE AND ONLY, SIR PENTIOUS!" And just like that, The Evil Inventor raced forward with a burst of energy. Drawing closer and closer at his target, his teeth and fist tightly clenched. The Serpent unleashed an enraged screech, one that caught the attention of the three unsuspecting demons, as the snake lunged forward and struck the caveman right in the chest as hard as he could...

CRACK!

...Only for his hand to immediately break against Oogar's sturdier frame.

"OWIE! OWIE! OWIE! OWIE! OWIE! OWIE!" Pentious cried, recoiling his hand back in pain. However, Sir Pentious decided to switch tactics as he threw himself against Oogar's abdomen with his arms wrapping around the larger demon's waist as he attempted to bring him down through brute force alone.

"Oh? Snake want hug? Oogar give hug!" The caveman happily said. Before Sir Pentious had a chance to react, the snake found himself in a powerful embrace with the warm hairy arms of the caveman wrapped around his back.

"H-hey! Let go of Me-EEEEEEYOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Sir Pentious unleashed an ear-piercing shriek of pain as the caveman's hug crushed his spin like a stick. Upon being let go, The Evil Inventor's broken body fell right onto the asphalt as a raspy groan of pain escaped his lips.

"O-Okay... huff... hufff... I'm gonna call this a temporary retreat... But mark my words, fiends! You haven't seen the last of Sir Pent-OW!" Sir Pentious's declaration turned to another pained shriek the moment he tried to lift the upper half of his body. Just then, several Egg Bois came running into the scene as they then placed their master onto a stretcher. Pentious's body was lifted off the ground before The Egg Bois ran off with their injured master, disappearing once they turned down a street corner.

"...Well, that just happened." Angel said, smacking his lips.

"Anyways, I think it's time we bounce. Oogar and I are gonna head back to the Hotel, here's hoping Charlie and Vaggie don't get suspicious. Anyways, see ya on the flip side, Cherri!" Angel said, waving goodbye to his friend.

"Alrighty, catch ya later Angel! Nice meetin' ya Ooga Booga guy, hope to see you soon!" Cherri said.

"ME NOT OOGA BOOGA GUY... Me... Oogar give up." The caveman uttered. The three demons would go their separate ways, with Oogar and Angel making their way back to the hotel.

"Alright, we need to get back to the hotel and fast. I'll be damned if I gotta listen to another lecture from Charlie..." Angel muttered.

"Oh! Oogar get us there fast!" Said the caveman before grabbing onto Angel and lifting him over his head, much to the spider demon's surprise.

"H-hey! What the fuck are you-" Angel was then interrupted when Oogar began sprinting down the street as fast as he could with the Pornstar raised above his head.

"Walk won't do. Oogar get there fast!" Oogar exclaimed.

"You prehistoric prick! LET GO O' ME!" Angel shouted but Oogar elected to ignore his pleas as he raced through the streets of Pentagram City. Unbeknownst to the two, however, someone was watching him. Standing atop the rooftops was the ghostly apparition, who gazed at the caveman bolting through the city streets before letting out a distorted chuckle.

"̛̥͖̰̠̫̹ͅI̢̥̮ ̘͈̳͡s̤͡ee͇͕̤͕̰̪ ̖ǵr̤̫̘̮̟͇̣e̹̟̩a̟̲t̩͈̥̰̝͘ ͈͉̤p͈͡o̢̖̜̯̣t̳͕̪̹͡e̶̺͍n̷̻̥̤̗̝͔tia̱̝ḽ̵̯̜̲ ̩͈̘ͅí̮̘͇̼ͅn̵̼̣̮̣ ̻̗̻̱̰̦̭ỵ͟ͅo̮̞͎u̶,̯̞̯̝̯̕ ͍͔̮̳̖͢m̯̞̝̟̼y̵ ͔͉v̨̲͍̹̣e͎̤̤͢s̠͈̬̼͝s͙e͚̜̠l̀.̰͚̙̰͈ I̫̲̦͉̹̮ͅ ̪͚̞̖̰͇̙h͙̪̺̩̞̣o̤̙̜͇p̀e͈̭̥̪͠ ̛͈̹̱̳͉̲͈t̢̝̩o̖͓ͅ ͕s̰͖̳̦é̼̘̳͔ͅe̱ ͔̥̜̜͍̟̰m̙̱͈̙o͏̬͖̬̩̹͙ͅr̦͕͔͉e̱̻̼̳̳ ̨̙̦o̳̲͕͝f̖͙̝̞ ̱̳͘j̩͉̪͓͈̯͡us̱̝̺͇͚t͍̙̞͍̤̠̹ ҉͚͚̜͓̺̯w̯̤̩ͅẖ̨̻a̵̜̣̝͎̣t͙̥͞ ͙̺̦̬y̖͉͉̭o̺̳̗͈̜͈u̲̹̮͞ ̹͙̥͕̻͙͇à͕͉̯r̜̖̖̺͙̳e̥͇̞̝ ͉͖̜̗̠͝c͝a͡p̶̘a̰̬b҉͍̫͔̭͎ͅl̷e̝̥ ͚͈̥̬o͇̦͕̮f̡̤͓̯̘͔͕ͅ.͈.̤̼̯̬͙͚ͅ.͇͎̦"̫͝


	5. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their battle against Sir Pentious, Oogar and Angel Dust retreat back to the Hazbin Hotel only to get caught red handed by Charlie and Vaggie. It's here that Oogar realizing that his actions may have had consequences this whole time...

The Hazbin Hotel…

"Goddammit, put me the fuck down already!" Angel shouted, wriggling around to try and break free from Oogar's grip. Sprinting across a cobblestone pathway that led to the hotel, Oogar promptly picked up speed while Angel Dust was still held over his head, against his own will that is.

"Oh god, I think actually gonna hurl..." Angel whined, feeling an ache in his stomach from the speed of his unprecedented trip. Just then, the spider demon found himself being dropped right onto the cobblestone ground by the caveman as he stood before the front entrance of the hotel.

"We here!" Oogar declared while Angle got back up, letting out a disoriented groan before promptly dusting himself off.

"Ugh… Next time, if you're gonna carry me over your head like I'm some damsel in distress then fuckin' warn me!" The pornstar said with a groan.

"But walking slow. Oogar get to hotel fast!" The caveman said in defense, the spider merely scoffing in response.

"Yeah, well some people don't wanna be carried off by a muscly caveman grabbing ya by the waist… Wait a minute, that sounds kinda hot now that ya think about it…~" Angel said to himself before making his way to the front door with Oogar following behind.

"Anyways, I want ya to keep your mouth shut. Charlie and Vaggie don't know we've been gone and frankly, I'm not in the mood for another five-hour long lecture on how much of a bad boy I've been. Not my fault you're keepin' me from doing what I do best..." Angel muttered, opening the door. The spider proceeded to peek into the lobby of the hotel and fortunately for him, nobody was present.

"Okay, the coast is clear." The spider demon plainly responded as the two demons made their way into the lobby with Oogar shutting the door behind him. Angel's eyes darted around the area to make absolutely sure that there was nobody else nearby. After double-checking and seeing there were zero people in the room beside him and Oogar, Angel sighed with relief as he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow.

"Alright, I think we're in the clear! Thank fuck for that." The spider demon muttered before suddenly, he heard a faint sound coming from outside

"Wait a minute..." Angel's head suddenly perked up when he heard a pair of footsteps approaching the hotel. The spider demon immediately ran over to a nearby window to see who was heading for the entrance and much to his dismay, he saw both Charlie and Vaggie making their way to the front entrance. Angel could barely make out a look of distress on Charlie since her hand was partially covering her face but he knew Vaggie was unbelievably furious, he even noticed visible hints of steam resonating off of her forehead.

"Aw shit! I think they already know!" Angel cursed, feeling his blood run cold. The pornstar came bolting back over to the caveman, placing all four of his arms against the larger demon's side before pushing him into a nearby hallway.

"Hey! What Angel doing!?" Oogar shouted with a mix of confusion and annoyance.

"Saving my ass from getting yelled at for the bajillionth time, that's what!" Angel yelped, continuing to shove him out of sight.

"Now if anyone asks where we were, just say we were checkin' out the garden or something like that. Think ya can do that?" Angel asked.

"Oogar… don't know. Oogar no lie. Not to Charlie..." The caveman replied, looking down at the ground for a brief moment.

"Listen up here ya big mammoni, if you just lie about this then not only will it save my ass but also your ass from getting into trouble. So just do as I say and you'll be fuckin' fine. Ya got that!?" Angel retorted.

"But Oogar don't want to-" Oogar's sentence was cut short when Angel yanked on his beard and pulled him close to his face.

"I don't fuckin' care, ya prehistoric prick! Just lay low and keep your damn mouth shut for now, ok!?" Angel demanded before pushing the caveman back with another hard shove.

"Now get going! We don't got much ti-" The sound of the door swinging wide open filled the room before the enraged voice of Vaggie boomed throughout the lobby.

"YOU!"

Upon hearing Vaigge call out to him, The spider demon slowly cocked his head over to the front door to see Charlie and Vaggie standing before him with the gray demon glaring daggers at him. Oogar, reluctantly taking Angel's advice, quickly fled into a nearby room. The caveman hid by the doorframe, leaning in just enough to eavesdrop on the whole debacle.

"Fuck me..." Angel thought to himself.

"Hey, guys... What's up? You two look a little... Uh... uptight. Maybe you oughta, like, go to a spa or somethin'..." Pornstar awkwardly said, leaning against the wall as a means of trying to not appear suspicious in any way, shape, or form. However, Vaggie easily saw through his little act as she stomped on over to the spider-demon before yanking him by the collar of his jacket. Angel was then tugged closer to her face, meeting the female demon eye-to-eye.

"WHERE IN THE FUCK WERE YOU!? AND WHERE'S OOGAR!?" Vaggie yelled with scolding hot rage, droplets of spit flying from her mouth and getting onto Angel's face. The Pornstar winced with disgust, wiping the saliva off of his face.

"Okay, first of all, Eat a breath mint. I don't wanna smell what ya had for lunch today." Angel responded, pushing Vaggie back a couple of feet with one arm.

"Second of all, I have no idea why you're yellin' at me for. We were checking the garden and shit, nothing to get worked up about. And third, the caveman is in his room or something. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go lay on my bed and pretend that I'm a piece of garbage. Thank you and goodnight." Angel replied, immediately making his way to a nearby hallway only to be stopped by Vaggie.

"Don't think you're weaseling your way out of this!" Vaggie shouted, placing the palm of her hand against the spider demon's abdomen to keep him from leaving.

"Listen Vaggie, I don't what else you fucking want from me. I gave the fuckin' caveman his widdle tour just as Charlie said, now can ya get offa my back!? I'm fuckin' exhausted from having Fred Fuckstone over here followin' me around all day." Angel responded with annoyance.

"Well tell me then, if you and that caveman were out in the garden then why the FUCK did we see a news report that showed you and Oogar fighting some giant robot thing!?" Vaggie retorted while her lover slumped onto a nearby sofa, trying to recollect herself.

"Well, I...uh... don't recall," Angel said, lying through his teeth. "That might've been someone else."

"Tu Hijo de puta... I just fucking can't even with you anymore! Charlie and I work our asses off twenty-four seven to try and get the hotel even just a slight bit off the ground and here you come in and fuck everything up! When are you EVER going to learn that the shit you do have consequences!" The one-eyed demon rebuked before Husk and Niffty came into the scene after hearing all the commotion.

"Hey, what the hell is with all the ruckus!? I'm trying to take a fuckin' nap..." Husk groaned, rubbing one of his eyes.

"Angel and that damn caveman snuck out of the hotel and got into a street fight with that snake guy, leading to an entire street getting destroyed!" Vaggie exclaimed before turning her attention back to Angel. "You do realize hundreds of people probably died when all of this happened, right!?"

"Knowing what type of shit Angel gets himself into, pretty sure the body count is ALOT higher than it should be." Husk interjected.

"Hey, for your information, nobody actually died during the whole thing... As far as I know, wasn't paying much attention if I'm gonna be honest." The spider said with a shrug.

"Besides, I told his ass not to get involved but he did anyway! I specifically told him just hide while Cherri and I handled things but what does he do? He fuckin' books it at the" Angel defended, making Vaggie scowl with anger.

"Inconsiderate piece of... It's your fucking fault that you let a literal caveman out into the public and now look what's happened!" Vaggie growled under her breath.

"Oh hey, I actually saw it on TV!" Niffty chimed in, giving her two-cents on the situation.

"My favorite part was when he threw the robot's arm right through his body! It was AMAZING!" The small cyclopean exclaimed.

"EXACTLY!" Angel replied. "I mean, the dude manhandled a giant fuckin' robot, you can't deny that shit's impressive!"

"Hey, none of you should be idolizing him! This isn't some campy Saturday morning cartoon, this is real for fuck's sakes!" Vaggie retorted. "The death of hundreds, over thousands of dollars worth of collateral damage, and more excuses for people not to come to the hotel. All thanks to you two asswipes!"

"H-hey, let's not be too hard on Oogar now..." Charlie finally spoke, albeit her tone of voice sounding rather shaky.

"I-it was only his first day and Angel must've..uh...encouraged Oogar to act out and... And..." Charlie tried her best to justify the caveman's actions but found it difficult to find a reason. Her girlfriend sighed in response as she walked over to the Princess of Hell and sat next to her. Vaggie then placed a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Charlie, I'm sorry but there are just some things that can't be changed. Oogar wasn't meant for modern civilization, he's from a bygone era. No matter what we say or do, he just... can't fit." Vaggie said, comforting her lover. Upon hearing this from the hallway, Oogar felt his heart sink into his stomach. Could it be true? Did Oogar really never belonged? So many questions about himself began to swarm inside of the caveman's mind almost like a pack of vultures circling around a dying prey.

"Oogar can't fit?..." The behemoth said to himself, continuing to listen in on the conversation.

"I... I just wanted to see if he could be redeemed. He even told me so, I just wanted to see if I could help..." Charlie sobbed as a tear began rolling down her cheek.

"I know, babe. But like I said, Oogar just can't adapt. He'll always be a caveman and it's best he went back to where he rightfully belongs. Not just the sake of his Hotel but for his as well." Vaggie said, wiping more tears from Charlie's eye.

"So, we gettin' rid of the caveman? Well, that's a damn shame. He's pretty hot... and pretty stupid too." Angel remarked much to Vaggie's annoyance.

"Can you not right now!?" Vaggie growled in response.

"Hey, I'm just being truthful here," Angel said with a shrug.

"Anyways, I've had a long day. Gonna hit the hay." The spider demon mumbled, making his way to the hallway nearby.

"It's four o'clock, you jackass." Husk grumbled.

"Perfect sleep time for me, Husky!" Angel responded from afar, making the cat roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever... Anyways, I'm outta here. Gonna go drink until I forget who I am again. See ya 'round." Husk muttered, leaving the room. Niffty promptly followed after the winged demon.

"Oh no, you don't! I know you're gonna be vomiting an entire lake by the time you're done and I'm not wasting four hours of my life cleaning it!" She commented, exiting the lobby alongside Husk, leaving both Vaggie and Charlie behind.

"How we still keep him here, I have no idea..." Vaggie uttered under her breath as she continued to console her lover, hugging the demon princess as close as possible.

"Hey, Vaggie?..." Charlie spoke, wiping another tear from her eye. "Thanks for your comfort but... I just need some time to think."

"You sure about that?..." Vaggie asked with concern.

"I'm very sure. I just really need a moment..." Charlie said with a saddened sigh. Vaggie ultimately respected Charlie's needs and left the room while the Hell's Princess curled up into a ball as a soft whimper could be heard, even from where Oogar was hiding. The Behemoth peered from the doorway to see the owner of the hotel sobbing, An overwhelming wave of guilt surge through his body. Despite his seemingly primitive mindset, Not once did he think about intentionally harming others. He just wanted to protect his so-called friends but in doing so, he failed to realize that he had done more harm than good.

"Oogar... did... bad?..." Oogar quietly thought to himself aloud. Charlie not only gave Oogar a new place to call home but also a new life where he could no longer fear being caught in the cold, a life where he wouldn't have to fear the sneaking suspicion of predators lurking in the dark. Charlie gave him a new opportunity in life and how does he repay her? By going behind her back, ruining her business's already-damaged reputation, and putting hundreds of civilians in danger.

"Oogar... hurt... hotel... Hurt Charlie..." The caveman lamented, Unfortunately, as Oogar continued to reflect on his errors, the caveman felt a biting cold fill the room which made him freeze in place. His heart started to frantically beat as he could hear the voice of the apparition call out to him from behind, a painful ringing starting to fill the behemoth's ears as he was brought onto his knees. His surroundings darkened while the deformed voice of the apparition spoke to him, the fridging air surrounding the caveman almost feeling like a thousand knives piercing into his body from every singular direction.

"̕S̴͡h̶͡͝e͝'͠͠s̶̵ ̧͝r̢̀ìg̸̡h͢͡t͟,̶͢ ̶y̡o̧̨u͏͠ ̸͘̕kn͢͠o̵ẃ̢.̴͝͝.̢͘.̧͝ ̨͘Y̡̡o͟u̧̕ ̨͏c͜ơ͜u̡̡͜l҉d͏҉ ͞͠ǹ͝ev̶er҉ ͜b̶͝el͜o̧n̷g.̕͜"

The behemoth began to quake with fear as he slowly got onto his knees, covering his face with his hands while his body visibly shook by the stinging cold that breezed throughout the room.

"̵̀͘F͟ò͟r ̛́͘y̶̨óu͢ ̴͝c̴͢͝o̧͜͡ul̸d̛͡ ͘n̛e͞͏v̢eŕ̴ ̢ę̶s̵c̵̢a̛̕̕p͏́ȩ̸ w̢̢h̷̕a͜t̶͝ ͟y̢o̵͜u̸҉'̡v҉͘e͘̕ ̷͢d͢͜ò͠͞n͡e͟҉͘.͟. Y̸̧͠o͞ų'l̀͝l͘ ͝À̛͝L͟͝W̧̛AY̵Ś͝ ͏̸̀b̶̸ȩ̴͞ ͢aņ ̧͘͞A̧͏b͏o̷͠m̧i̷n͝a̴̕͝t̛́ió̡n.̡̛͞ ͝A̷ ̵f͘ŕ̶ea͢͢k̸.̛͟ A͘͢͜n̡͠͠ ̀o͏u̡͝t͏c̨͏a͏st.̕ ҉A͢͝ ̷̧͢mons̸̶ţ͏ȩ̧͞r̶.͟"̧͏

The voice of the apparition rang inside of the caveman's mind, taunting him. Oogar's body continued to shake with fear as the caveman clenched his fist as tight as he could while the apparition continued mocking him.

̶̕"̨̢҉À͘ ḿ̕͝ò̧n̕͡͝s̨̀ţ͘͜er͡.҉͜" ̕҉

"L-Leave Oogar alone..." The caveman murmured.

"̸A͘͟͝ ̢͞m͜͏̀ò̶͟͝͝n̸̡͟͝͠s̸̢͡t̴͢͟͠͡ȩ͝r͘͝.̴͡"̶

"LEAVE...OOGAR..." Oogar growled, raising both of his fists up in the air.

"̸̡̀̕Ą̵͢ ̵̷̛́̕M̵O҉̸͟Ń́͘S̨̀͜T̀̀͟͟E͏͏̀̕͢R͏͏̸͞!̧̛͘͘"͢͠

"LEAVE OOGAR ALONE!" The Caveman boomed, ready to smash both of his fists onto the ground. However, he stopped himself midway with his hands now hovering over the floor beneath him. The caveman took in several breaths, looking at his shaking as his eyes began to well with tears.

"͠Oh̛? A͝nd ͏w̶ha̡t͘ ̀w҉e͝re ̶you ̨plann̷ing̶ ̸to ͡d̨o j̢us̛t͠ ҉the͡n? S̶ma҉sh th͘i҉s͜ ̕w͢hǫl̢e ͡roo̴m?̡ ͘Go͝ ahea҉d͜,̕ I'̷m̧ no͢t̡ s͞top͢p̷ing ͝you. ͏I͢t͡'s͘ fįt͟tin̵g͢ ́for͜ s̢o̢m̡éo͜ne̡ ̸l̡i҉ke ̵yo̸u͟..̷."̸

The caveman, overwhelmed by the unyielding grief and the painful cold air surrounding him, brought his arms down before feeling onto the ground. Oogar began to sob in his arms, caving in from the sea of regret that overswept him like a tsunami. From outside the room, Charlie craned her head up in surprise as she had heard all the commotion from the lobby. The Hotel Owner got off the sofa and ran on over to where she had heard the behemoth.

"Oogar...hurt... Oogar hurt Charlie... Oogar...is... monster..." The caveman lamented, his body shivering from the frigid mist that brushed against him. However, before the Caveman could continue sulking, the calming voice of Charlie called out to him. And just like that, the unrelenting cold disappeared in an instant along with the apparition.

"O-Oogar?..." She asked with concern, the caveman looking up to see the hotel owner standing before her. When laying eyes on Charlie, Oogar was unable to conjure up a sentence for the two of them were well aware of what had happened. Despite being completely grief-stricken, Oogar began to utter one word as he extended an arm out.

"C-Charlie..." The caveman said with a weak sob. Charlie only sighed in response, walking over to the caveman before holding his hand. She proceeded to kneel down to meet the caveman at eye level.

"Oogar, I'm sorry. This is all my fault that I left you alone with Angel. I should've known he would've coaxed you into doing something like this..." Hell's Princess lamented before hugging the behemoth.

"I'm just so sorry for all of this..." Charlie wailed. The caveman promptly hugged back, wrapping his warm furry arms around Charlie's back.

"N-No... Oogar sorry... Oogar hurt Charlie..." Oogar replied, slightly tightening his embrace.

"Oogar thought he do good..." The Caveman said with a whimper while Charlie's eyes widened in response to his apology.

"But... O-Oogar did bad. He hurt innocents. Oogar hurt Hotel... Oogar hurt Charlie..." Oogar continued to cry, tears flowing from his eyes. Charlie was quite frankly astonished by all of this as for once, she actually found a demon who felt genuine remorse for their actions. Angel would usually care less about the mayhem he would deliberately cause on a daily basis and merely laugh it off like it was nothing. Hell, as far she knew, little to no demons wouldn't even have the mental capacity to show just a shred of sympathy for the terrible actions that they've done.

"Oogar sorry... Oogar go back to cave... Oogar hurt no one there..." The caveman murmured, beginning to get back on his feet only to be stopped by Charlie.

"Hey, hey! Let's not IMMEDIATELY jump to that. First, I want you to take a deep breath and we'll go over this together. Alright?" Charlie calmly assured, prompting the caveman to follow her instructions as he took in a deep breath before exhaling shortly after.

"Okay, now Oogar, I want you to tell me what happened. Alright?" The hotel owner asked, letting Oogar tell his story.

"Well... Angel and Oogar leave hotel. We go into City. Meet Boom Boom Lady." The caveman explained the best he could despite his primitive dialect.

"Boom Boom Lady?... You're referring to Cherri Bomb, correct?" Charlie question to which the caveman nodded his head. "Alright then, continue."

"Giant Metal Man show up. He bring small, round creatures. Oogar fight Giant Man and Creatures. Fight for friends." The Caveman continued, briefly pausing for a moment.

"But... Oogar did bad. Not meant for new world..." Oogar murmured before feeling Charlie's hands gently brush up against the sides of his head.

"Of course, you are! All you need is time to adapt to your new surroundings. Though, I do remember hearing that Angel told you not to get involved in the whole fight but you did anyway. If this is true, then might I ask why?" Charlie inquired.

"Yes... Cherri and Angel told Oogar not to fight. Oogar just wanted to protect friends. Do the right thing." Oogar said, his eyes darting back at the floor as a means of avoiding eye-contact with Charlie out of guilt.

"Oh! So you didn't do it for your own personal gain? You just wanted to protect them?" Charlie continued to ask, Oogar nodding solemnly in response.

"Oogar tried to do good... But Oogar did bad instead. Oogar don't belong..." Oogar softly murmured.

"Hey! Don't you ever say that about yourself!" The Hotel Owner exclaimed, the caveman returning eye-contact with her.

"If there's one thing I hate more than cockroaches and finding Husk's fur in the shower drain, it's self-doubt!" Charlie continued before taking a quick deep breath to calm herself down a bit.

"Now look... I'm incredibly disappointed in what you did but I can't really stay mad at you. You didn't have a good enough exposure to what's common around here. I know you wanna protect the people you care about and it's great knowing that you're willing to do the right thing. No other demon in Hell could even think, let alone dream, of something like that." Hell's Princess said, gently grazing the sides of Oogar's face in a clockwise motion.

"I can already see it in you. There's so much potential that I see in you and it's incredible!" Charlie continued, a warm smile forming on her face.

"You just need the right amount of time While your doubts tell you that you're incapable of fitting in, they're more than wrong." Hell's Princess continued, pulling the caveman in for a big hug.

"You're amazing Oogar, don't let anyone tell you otherwise..." The demoness said warmly. Oogar was unsure of what to say or even think, for all of this was happening so fast. It had been so long since someone had that much faith in him as Hell had shown him nothing cruelty and hostility ever since he arrived. But even after the chaos that he had gotten involved in, Charlie still had hope in him. The behemoth hugged back almost immediately, holding Charlie in a tight embrace.

"Thank you... Charlie." The caveman whispered, a single tear rolling from his eye.

"Urk!... You're welcome, Oogar!... C-can you let go of me please?..." Charlie grunted with discomfort, prompting Oogar to quickly drop her onto the floor.

"S-Sorry..." Oogar muttered in embarrassment, helping Charlie got back up on her feet.

"Heh, it's okay... Anyway, I still think you need to be punished for what you did though. How about... You are not allowed to leave the hotel for about two weeks. How does that sound?" Charlie proposed.

"Oogar fine with that." Oogar replied.

"Alright, how about we get you to your room. Today was not as great as I wanted it to be, but let's hope tomorrow is way better!" Charlie cheerfully exclaimed, holding Oogar's arm before helping his way to his hotel room. During their trip, Charlie glanced at Oogar for a brief moment before smiling once more.

"Remember big guy, you're ALWAYS welcomed here. No matter what."  
___  
Several Thousand Years Ago...

The sun had set and the moon hovered over the acres of dense forestry that spanned for thousands upon thousands of miles, cracks of moonlight shining through the thicket of trees. Among the vast woodlands was a lone cave that was currently hosting two occupants that hunkered down for the night as an orange hue could be seen from inside the cave's opening along with a stream of smoke that disappeared off into the night sky.

Taking a massive bite into a hunk of meat of a sabretooth, the caveman devoured his meal all the way down to the bone while the comforting heat of his bonfire kept him perfectly warm. The inviting glow of the campfire illuminated the cave, while the crackling of burning wood and squishy chewing of tiger meat were the only sounds that could be heard throughout the grotto. The Neanderthal soon finished his food and set aside the tiger bone before staring at the flames, extending both his arms forward with the palms of his hands at a good enough length to stay warm without burning himself. Just then, the man heard a new sound fill the cave, one that sounded like the pained sobs of a child. The caveman promptly turned his head in the direction of where he heard the cries to see his own son curled up in a ball by one of the cave walls, his back turned on his father.

The Caveman merely sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before standing up and walking towards his son. He soon knelt down to his level, reaching a hand out to the young lad.

"Oogar... Look at me." The man spoke, the child wincing and shivering in response to the man's hand landing on his shoulder. He then slowly but surely turned around to face his father, three claw marks visibly shown on his face with his hands clutching the noticeable wounds.

"Papa... I-It hurt..." Oogar weakly sobbed before his father removed the child's heads from his face to look him straight in the eye.

"Oogar... I know it hurt..." He said in a solemn tone of voice, handing Oogar a few strands of grass to tend to his wounds.

"But you choose... Will you sit? Whine? Let world hurt you?..." The Caveman continued before bestowing the young Neanderthal with another item. A small knife that was made from the bones that once belonged to the slain sabretooth.

"Or will you stand tall... Like the strongest rock? Fight against world and show you are strong, Stronger than anything that hurt." The father spoke as Oogar held the knife, looking at the blade that laid in the palms of his hands for a brief moment.

"One day, I will meet my end. Then what will you do then? Fight or die?... The choice is yours." He said, watching his son stow the knife away in a small pouch strapped to his waist. both of his arms onto his child's shoulders before pulling him in for a hug.

"You are strong, son. Find your strength and conquer what brings you hurt..." The father encouraged, his child promptly hugging him back. After a brief moment, the caveman broke away from the hug and proceeded to traverse further down the cave before resting against the cave walls. The Neanderthal shut his eyes, drifting off into sleep while his son slowly backed away from him.

The young lad made his way to the opening of the cave while his father was fast asleep, the crackling of fire being replaced by the sound chirping of crickets as soon as he stepped foot out of the cave. Feeling the cool air breeze against him, Oogar proceeded to climb onto the outer exterior of the cave before situating himself on top of the cave. The young neanderthal gazed off at the night sky, partially blocked off by the many trees that stood before his cave. However, he could still see the full moon hovering from above.

Oogar always enjoyed the moon's presence, feeling safe whenever it glistened in the dark night sky. The moon always found itself surrounded in darkness but even when shrouded in a sea of blackness, the moon always kept shining as bright as ever. Oogar had hoped that one day, he could be as strong and fearless as the moon itself. Then he wouldn't have to live in fear anymore.

But as of right now, The child simply sat back and basked in the comforting moonlight.


	6. War of The Behemoths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks of learning, Charlie believes that it'll be a perfect time to have Oogar leave the hotel and help her out with handing out flyers. Unfortunately, everything changes when an unexpected guest comes crashing in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: The following chapter will contain immensely strong and foul language. Most of which should never, under any circumstances, be supported or condoned in any way, shape, or form. Reader discretion is advised.

The Hazbin Hotel, Two weeks later...

Comfortably nestled up in her bed, Vaggie was fast asleep with her arms wrapped around a stuffed animal that was pressed up against her chest. During her rest, a shadow loomed over the one-eyed demon, and despite being fast asleep, Vaggie's one eye winced a little as if she could sense a presence gazing down at her. In truth, Charlie was currently watching her sleep and attempted to wake her girlfriend up as she reached out and propped her hand on the moth-like demon's shoulder.

"Up and at 'em Vaggie, time to wake up!" Charlie cheerfully whispered, slightly nudging her lover as a means of waking her up. Vaggie only groaned in response as she merely turned onto her side, much to Charlie's dismay.

"Come on, Vaggie! We've been preparing a week for this day..." Charlie said with a whine, continuing to nudge Vaggie in order to wake her up.

"Mmmm... For the last time, I don't want to buy your donuts... There are spiders on it..." Vaggie uttered in her sleep, while Charlie let out a small huff of annoyance.

"Wake up, Vaggie!" Charlie groaned, continuing to prod at her snoozing girlfriend before finally, she woke up with a snort while her one eye slowly opening. Vaggie let out a groggy moan, rubbing her eye.

"Uugh... I'm up..." Vaggie murmured, sitting up before a soft yawn escaped her lips.

"Great! Now let's get a move on. We got a big day ahead of us and I want us to get ready pronto!" Charlie said with a smile before whisking out of bed and into the bathroom. Vaggie sighed before crawling out of bed and promptly making her way to the bathroom. The two ladies quickly showered and got dressed for the day before they made their way down the Hotel corridors, with a large stack of papers tucked by her chest. The two demonesses were currently heading to the kitchen to fix up a quick breakfast for themselves as Charlie opened the door. Just as they walked into the room, they were greeted by Oogar and Niffty standing by the stove with their eyes fixated on a kettle that was situated on the stove-top.

"Oh, hey O-" Charlie's hello was interrupted almost by Niffty, who quickly turned her head and shushed the hotel owner before turning her focus back to the kettle. Charlie and Vaggie briefly both looked at each other with confusion, the latter of which attempted to break the silence.

"What are you two even do-" Vaggie's comment was also cut off with a hush from the small cyclopean.

"It ready yet?..." Oogar said to Niffty, who returned her attention back to him and the teapot.

"No, no. It makes a really loud noise when it's done." Niffty replied, the two demons continuing to monitor the kettle.

"Any idea what they're doing?" Vaggie whispered to Charlie, her girlfriend merely shrugging in response.

"They do this every single morning..." The gravelly voice of Husk responded. The two demonesses looked over to their side to see Husk sitting by a table, who was currently pouring himself a bowl of cereal. After a short period of time, that almost seemed like an eternity to some people, of Oogar and Niffty just staring at a boiling teapot. Just then, the kettle began to whistle while the spout of the pot began to excrete a torrent of steam. Niffty's singular eye widened dramatically as she began to rapidly tug at Oogar's arm.

"THAT'S THE SIGNAL, IT'S READY! GO! GO! GO!" The cyclopean maid shrieked. The Caveman immediately sprung into action as grabbed onto the tea kettle and took it right off of the stovetop. The caveman switched off the oven before dashing over to two cups that had tea bags resting inside. Oogar proceeded to pour the scalding water into both cups, letting the tea leaves brew inside the hot water.

"ALRIGHT, TEA'S GOOD FOR NOW! GET THE SUGAR AND MILK! GET IT, GET IT, GET IT!" Niffty cried, rapidly pumping her fists up and down. This prompted Oogar to race on over to the fridge as the caveman opened the door almost immediately, frantically rummaging through the refrigerator for the milk. He skimmed past different items such as leftover containers, packages of processed meat, pickled deer's feet, bottles of cheap booze that likely belonged to Husk, and questionably-shaped foods that were likely meant for Angel before finally retrieving the milk. He slammed the fridge door shut and zipped right back to Niffty with the milk in hand.

"Oogar got milk! Get sugar now!" The Caveman shouted, placing the milk onto the counter before going through the cabinet just above his head. Oogar fished out a heavy bag of sugar and placed it onto the counter, although the sack of sugar tipped over with almost half of the contents spilling out onto the floor.

"Hey! Both of you better clean all of that u-" Vaggie was once again interrupted by the shrill squawk of the small cyclopean.

"WE CLEAN LATER, RIGHT NOW TEA!" Niffty screeched as she cocked her head back to Oogar.

"DON'T FORGET THE SPOON! DON'T FORGET THE SPOON! FOR THE LOVE OF LUCIFER, DON'T FORGET THE SPOON!" She repeatedly squalled, beginning to bounce up and down like a spring. The Caveman surprisingly came prepared for this as he reached into his fur-coated chest and pulled out a spoon, much to other demon's confusion.

"Wait, did he have that spoon on him this whole time?..." Charlie asked with a mix of confusion and a slight bit of concern, but her question was simply ignored as Oogar proceeded to uncap the milk jug and pour a good amount of milk into both cups of tea, followed by two small spoonfuls of sugar. After tea was finalized, the one-eyed maid and the fur-coated behemoth triumphantly raised their teacups in the air.

"HUZZAH! THE TEA HAS BEEN MADE!" Niffty cheered, clinking her teacup against Oogar's.

"Oogar wins!" The caveman boomed, raising his other hand in victory before slurping down the tea alongside Niffty.

"Everything new simple thing Niffty teaches that prehistoric prick is treated like a damn competitive sport..." Husk grumbled before dumping half a bottle of rum into the cereal bowl, the alcohol acting as a substitute for milk.

"That's nice and everything but... There's still an entire mountain of sugar on the floor." Vaggie said, cocking a brow while folding her arms. Just then, Oogar's eyes widened as he then began to gag a little. It was long before he spat out a used-tea bag,

"Oooh, forgot to take out the teabag..." Niffty remarked, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment for not reminding Oogar sooner. "Don't worry, you'll get it all down soon! But right now, we got a mess to clean!"

"O-ok. Oogar and Niffty go clean!" The Behemoth announced as he, alongside Niffty, quickly fled the room in a hurry to retrieve some cleaning supplies and possibly insecticide if an ant colony were to come marching in. Vaggie simply rolled her eye before making her way over to the fridge to get some bread for toast.

"Hey, it's good to know that Niffty is more than willing to help Oogar adjust to his new surroundings," Charlie said, pulling herself a chair and sitting by Husk. "In fact, He's even made some significant progress ever since we've been teaching him! I think it's actually time we let him go outside the hotel, it's been two weeks after all!"

"Charlie, you still sure about that? I mean, he's the reason why we had to delay our outing in the first place." Vaggie said, placing the bread into the toaster and proceeding to fix herself a glass of water.

"Now, Vaggie, I know that you disagree but he's made some genuinely good progress. Besides, think it would be unfair to keep him boxed in the hotel for longer." Charlie responded.

"Gonna have to side with Vaggie on this one. I mean, a caveman and a modern-day society? Huge fuckin' recipe for disaster. Especially after what went down last time." Husk interjected, taking a bite from rum-drenched cereal.

"I know, I know... What happened then was not good in the slightest. But that was weeks ago and Oogar barely knew about the fundamentals of present-day civilization, plus he was with Angel and I doubt he was in good hands when it all happened. Now that he's been given the time to adapt, I'm certain he can be able to fit right in." Charlie confidently assured with a smile on her face. Just then, Oogar and Niffty came back with a broom and a standing dustpan.

"We're back!" Niffty announced, setting up the dustpan while Oogar swept the sugar into the opening.

"Hey, Oogar? Once you're done, I'd like to tell you something." Charlie asked while the caveman continued to clean up the mess that he made. Soon enough, not a spec of sugar was seen on the kitchen floor as he handed Niffty the broom for her to put away and proceeded to make his way over to Charlie.

"Yes, Charlie?" Oogar asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Now, Vaggie and I are gonna be handing out flyers for the Hotel, and seeing as how we need someone to help carry the table and chairs, I was wondering if you could give us a helping hand. I even have a job for you besides heavy lifting too!" Charlie proposed while Vaggie spat out her drink in response.

"W-what!?" Vaggie coughed, wiping some of the water from her mouth.

"Charlie wants Oogar to go outside?..." Oogar responded in surprise.

"You bet! Seeing as how you've learned a lot over these past two weeks and have been given the proper time to settle into your new surroundings, I think this is a perfect time for you to demonstrate all the skills that I've taught you to full effect!" Charlie said with enthusiasm, grabbing both of Oogar's hands.

"Now if don't think you're ready, that's perfectly fine. We can try again some other time! It's all up to you." The Hotel Owner continued, giving Oogar a moment to decide.

"Oogar... will come." The Behemoth replied, Charlie's smile grew all the more bright as she let out a squeal of excitement.

"Amazing! We're gonna be leaving soon so why don't you just wait by the lobby. We'll be there as soon as possible!" Charlie said, giving the caveman a small pat on the back. Oogar left the kitchen and made his way to the lobby while Vaggie took the now-toasted bread out of the toaster, still unsure whether it's a good idea to bring the behemoth along with them.

She knew that there's no arguing with her and if it was true that Oogar managed to clean up his act, then perhaps she could give the caveman a chance. Vaggie prepared the toast by spreading butter and jam as both demonesses ate it up and helped themselves to some coffee. After finishing their breakfast, Charlie and Vaggie quickly exited the kitchen and made their way to the front lobby where Oogar was waiting for them along with a folding table and two chairs.

"Alright, is everyone ready to go?" Charlie asked with excitement.

"Ready when you are, hon." Vaggie replied while Oogar nodded in response.

"Great, now let's get..." Charlie paused for a moment, realizing that she had forgotten something. "Oh wait, I need to go get something real fast. The two of you hang tight, I'll be right back!"

Charlie immediately booked it out of the lobby, leaving Oogar and Vaggie alone for the time being. An awkward silence filled the room as Oogar glanced over to Vaggie, who was staring back at him with an indifferent expression. The Caveman knew that he had yet to earn the trust of the one-eyed demo and he could tell right away just by the look in her eyes alone. He tried to think of a way to communicate with her to break the ice since he hated the silence between him and Vaggie.

"H-Hi... Oogar said nervously, waving his hand a little.

"Yeah, hi." Vaggie said in a cold tone of voice, The gray demoness folded her arms in response while resting her back against the wall. Oogar rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It... very nice out today." Oogar said, attempting to strike up some form of a conversation. Vaggie let out a pout of annoyance before hitting the behemoth with a scowl.

"Listen, big guy. I'm only giving you a chance because Charlie is putting a lot of faith in you. If it's true that you can function properly out there that's fine by me. But, if you even think about going behind our backs in any way, shape, or form, there will be hell to pay..." Vaggie warned. Oogar backed away, trying to think of some sort of response but nothing came to mind. All the caveman could muster was a quiet sigh.

"O-Okay..." Oogar murmured, looking at the floor as if to avoid any further eye contact with Vaggie.

On the other side of the spectrum, Charlie was walking down one of the hotel corridors when she suddenly tripped on her feet and fell onto the ground while the flyers in her hands scattered onto the floor. The Hotel Owner pouted with annoyance as she lowered herself onto the floor and began to gather her belongings.

"Need a hand, my dear?" A grainy-sounding voice called out to her, prompting Charlie to look up and see Alastor standing before her, looking down at her with that permanent grin of his.

"Oh, sure! Thank you so much, Alastor!" She said, accepting the Radio Demon's offer to help. Alastor took some of the papers that were scattered onto the floor and handed them to Charlie, who got back up on her feet with half of the flyers tucked by her side.

"So, what's with all the papers? Any illegal documents you plan on shredding so that the press doesn't expose you for your crimes?" Alastor said with a laugh.

"Of course not! They're flyers. I'm gonna be handing them out alongside Vaggie and Oogar, so we'll be gone for a while. Think you, Niffty, and Husk can look after the hotel while we're away? As long as there are no creepy, eldrich tentacle monsters being summoned and all that stuff..." Charlie requested, to which Alastor merely laughed a bit.

"No need to fret, dear! Everything will under control while you're gone... As long̵ ̕as͏ e͢ver̸y̨o̧ņe͢ a̶ct͡s͞ ͘r̴ight.̢" Alastor said, his cheery tone of voice turning into a slightly more menacing one while Charlie stepped back a little and gulped.

"Ooookay... W-well, best be going. See ya, Al!" Hell's Princess nervously giggled, quickly making her way down the hall only to be stopped by Alastor calling out to her.

"Before you go, I must ask you something regarding the caveman. How much as he learned?" Alastor asked out of curiosity.

"Oogar? Well, he's made significant progress and... Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have somewhere to be." Charlie said.

"Very well then. I'm just wondering if he finally learned the horrible truth..." Alastor replied with his grin slightly widening, that last comment stopping Charlie once again.

"What horrible truth?" Charlie asked with a slight hint of concern in her voice.

"Well, Oogar knows what this hotel is for right? Does he know WHY you came up with the idea in the first place?..." Alastor inquired, tilting his head slightly.

"N-no, not really. But I do plan on telling him some time." The Hotel Owner responded while the Radio Demon let out a quick chuckle before leaving Charlie to her own affairs.

"Alright, but you better tell him quickly, or else he might accidentally learn on his very own one day. He's still developing after all so it would be a shame if he found about this before it's too late. But then again, what do I know? You have a good day now!" Alastor said, not turning his back as he waved Charlie goodbye.

The Hotel Owner sighed be she continued her way through the corridor and proceeded to enter into a nearby room. Charlie thought to herself, now knowing that one day she would have to tell Oogar about the horrors of Extermination. She knew what he had meant by 'blizzard' all the way back when they first met and it would be more than difficult to truly tell someone like Oogar. However, Charlie figured that was best for another day as she quickly grabbed onto an arrow-shaped sign that was decorated in red glitter with the words 'HAPPY HOTEL' written on both sides with pink paint. Hell's Princess took a quick look at the sign and smiled to herself for a moment until hearing her girlfriend shout her name.

"Come on, babe! We going or not?" Vaggie called out from afar.

"Oh, coming!" Charlie said, quickly taking the sign and leaving the room almost immediately. She made it to the lobby where Oogar and Vaggie were waiting for her as she stopped by the door and turned to face the caveman.

"Okay, before we go, Oogar. One last time, what do you not do while you're out here?" Hell's Princess asked.

"Do not get into or start fight. Stay out of any conflict."

"Okay, and?"

"No leave the group."

"Good, good. Anything else you should not do?"

"Do not pick up any food that is on ground. If you do, you turn green and die."

"Alrighty, I think that's all I needed to hear. Let's get moving!" Charlie said with enthusiasm with Vaggie being the first to walk out the door. Oogar quickly grabbed onto the table and chairs and exited the building while the hotel owner shutting the door behind her.

"Follow me, Oogar!" Charlie exclaimed, grabbing onto Oogar's hand and leading him down to Pentagram City for his third outing.

___  
Pentagram City Square...

In the square of Pentagram City, demons of various shapes and sizes moved about through the wide spacious area. Among the crowd were Oogar and Vaggie, who were both setting up the table while Charlie was setting up the chairs in the center of the city square. After everything was all set up, Charlie placed the stack of flyers onto the table before turning to Oogar.

"Okay, you ready for your task Oogar?" Charlie asked, to which Oogar nodded in response.

"Good! You're gonna be waving this sign over your head to attract any on-goers who might be interested. Think you can manage that?" She said, handing the sign over to the caveman.

"Do Oogar bring people with mating call? It good way to attract gatherers... And predators too." Oogar remarked.

"...Not necessarily. All you really need to do is just wave the sign over your head without even saying a word. Again, do you think you're up to that?" Charlie said, to which Oogar took the sign from her hands.

"Okay. But if no one show up then Oogar use mating call." Oogar replied, raising the sign over his head.

"We'll... see. Anyways, you almost got the hang of it already!... Though, you're holding the sign wrong." Charlie said with a light chuckle. Oogar looked up and realized he was holding the sign upside down and was even pointing in the opposite direction. The Caveman corrected the positioning of the sign while Charlie made it back to the table and sat next to her girlfriend, waiting for any possible takers who were willing to join the cause. The first person to pass by was a tall, pale-skinned skeletal demon who stopped by the table mainly because of Charlie calling out to him.

"Hello sir, I'm Charlie! Are you interested in redeeming yourself of your past sins and living a happier life up in heaven?" She asked before handing the skeletal demon a flyer.

"Then why don't you come on over to the Hazbin Hotel, where you can turn your sins into wins!" The hotel owner said with great enthusiasm. The slender demon turned his back on both demonesses and gave the flyer a glance, scoffing at such a ridiculous idea as he crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it over his head. The skeletal demon proceeded to walk away from the table while the crushed up paper ball bounced right off of Charlie's head and onto the ground. The hotel owner's smile deteriorated into a frown just from the sight of the crumpled up flyer.

"Tch. Fucking pendeja..." Vaggie cursed under her breath, folding her arms and furrowing her brow at the demon.

"Okay, that didn't go as well as I hoped but... Second time's the charm!" She said, holding onto hope that the next demon would show some interest. In only a short few minutes, a short and stout demon who only wore a white muscle shirt approached the stand with a look of intrigue.

"Hey, may I?" He asked, Charlie's lips cracking into a bright smile.

"Of course!" She cheerfully said, handing a flyer to the shorter demon.

"Anyways, I hope you're interested in-" Charlie was unable to finish her sentence as the stout demon crumpled the flyer into a ball but instead of tossing it aside, he instead popped the paper ball into his mouth and swallowed it.

"Mmm... That was some good garbage! May I have another one?" He said with a grin. Charlie was about to object to this at first but she only sighed and gave the demon a second flyer for him to eat.

"Maybe we should pack it up, nobody seems to be interested..." Vaggie said in a solemn tone, but even then, Charlie still had a slight shred of hope that someone would be

"So the first two weren't interested, let's not IMMEDIATELY abandon ship. I'm sure eventually we'll get someone... right?"

___  
Two Hours Later...

"Hell no, you fuckin' nuts?" A demon said before promptly leaving, causing Charlie to slump into her chair and let out a saddened sigh. Vaggie was resting her head on the table, almost on the verge of passing out due to how long it's been.

"How many demons was that?..." Charlie murmured.

"I think I lost track around thirty-five..." Vaggie groaned, rubbing her eye with exhaustion. Charlie gave out another sigh before turning to Oogar to see how he was doing.

"How are you holding up, Oogar?" She asked, surprised to see that Oogar was still standing with the sign raised over his head. His arms were considerably tired, however, and by the looks of it, he too looked like he was gonna fall asleep at any given moment. Just then, Charlie snapped her fingers which seemed to break Oogar out of his sleepy trance.

"WHA!?... It time for mating call...?" Oogar said with a yawn, lowering the sign just a little.

"No, but I think we're going to wrap it up. Sadly we didn't get anybody, as usual, but we'll keep trying." Charlie said with defeat, getting off from her chair to help pack everything up. Just as they were about to wrap it up, Vaggie perked to a faint noise that sounded as if it was heading towards them.

"Hey, babe... Do you hear that?" Vaggie asked her girlfriend, who was just about to fold her chair.

"Hear what?" Charlie said before her ears began to pick up the faint sound. Oogar could also hear it too, the three unsure of what to make of it at first but the closer the sound got, they realized it was the loud revving of an oncoming motor. And it wasn't just the trio that could hear it as most of the other demons could hear the loud noise echoing throughout the square almost like a mob of meerkats sensing the presence of an approaching lion.

"AW SHIT! EVERYONE MOVE!" One demon yelped before everyone began to frantically scatter into different directions as the motor grew louder and louder.

"H-hey! What's going on here?" Charlie said, her eyes darting all around to see the panicked demons running like hell. Oogar and Vaggie were also confused as to what was going on but just then, the gray demoness noticed something heading straight towards not just her but also Charlie and Oogar. It looked to be a demon with a portly build riding a motorcycle at top speed. Vaggie was unable to make out his face seeing as it was concealed by a helmet with a pair of horns adorned on the top, but the demon was cladded in a stained blue robe and dark cloak. A few demons jumped right out of the moving vehicle's path while the motorcyclist closed the distance between him and the three distance in a matter of seconds.

"CHARLIE, GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" She screamed, The motorcycle was speeding right towards them. In a burst of panic-fueled energy, Vaggie pushed herself and Charlie out of the vehicle's trajectory while Ooga weaved right out of harm's way just in the nick of time. The motorcycle came crashing into the table, knocking it onto the ground with ease while the wheels of the vehicle snapped in half. Papers were sent flying into the air along with the chairs, with one of them striking an unsuspecting demon from afar.

The Rider stopped for a moment before backing his motorbike and ramming it straight into the remains of the table, further damaging it in the process. He began to repeat this until little remained of the table other than several planks of wood and four detached legs. The three demons stood back in utter shock of what had just happened while the rider stopped his vehicle, striking the kickstand with his foot to keep it elevated. He then hopped off of the motorcycle and examined the damage that he had inflicted, letting out a low growl from beneath his helmet.

"WHO THE FUCK PUT THIS HERE?..." He said with a snarl. He proceeded to crane his head up, surveying the area for a brief moment.

"WHO IN THE FUCK PUT THIS SHIT HERE!?" The demon repeated before hearing the aggravated voice of Vaggie fill his ears.

"HEY FUCKWAD!" The motorcyclist cocked his head over to where Vaggie and Charlie were standing, the former of which was downright furious with his actions.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!? YOU ALMOST RAN US OVER, YOU DAMN LUNATIC!" Vaggie screamed at the top of his lungs. In response, the larger demon marched his way over to the two before taking off his helmet, revealing to be an ogrish-looking demon with red skin and short, greasy blonde hair.

"YEAH, WELL I WAS ON MY WAY TO MY FAVORITE FAST FOOD RESTAURANT WHEN YOUR LITTLE FUCKIN' LEMONADE STAND GOT IN MY FUCKIN' WAY!" The brute yelled back, particles of spit getting onto both Charlie and Vaggie's face while the rancid stench of beer and brownie mix filled their nostrils.

"AND THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO JUST DRIVE RIGHT INTO A CROWDED AREA OF PEDESTRIANS!?" Vaggie retorted.

"FUCKIN' A-RIGHT IT DOES!" The big red demon boomed, pointing a finger at the one-eyed demon.

"Sir, you got to understand, you could've killed somebody!" Charlie chimed in, hoping to settle this conflict. However, the bigger demon merely scoffed in response.

"BAH, SO WHAT IF I TURN A COUPLE OF COCKSUCKERS INTO ROADKILL? THAT'S THE DAMN PRICE THEY PAY WHEN I HIT THE ROAD, FOR IT'S MY BITCH AND I GO WHEREVER THE FUCK I WANT!" The demon exclaimed with a hearty laugh.

Oogar watched as this gigantic demon was beginning to antagonize the two demonesses. Oogar could already feel an inner-hatred towards this demon and something inside of him was telling the caveman to hit him as hard as he could. But even so, he had remembered that Charlie advised him never to involve himself in any conflict along with the warning Vaggie gave him. As such, Oogar tried his utmost hardest to maintain himself from lashing out but the rage was slowly starting to build up.

"Hey, wait a minute... I know you, you're that asshole with the TV show! Chugg, right?!" The one-eyed demon said

"OH, FAMILIAR WITH MY WORK EH? I'LL GIVE YOU A TRUE CHUGG AUTOGRAPH BY SPITTIN' IN BOTH YOUR FACES! PAY ME FIVE BUCKS AND SPIT WON'T BE THE ONLY BODILY FLUID FLYING INTO YOUR FACE!" Chugg laughed like a maniac, the two demonesses merely staring in pure disgust from this demon's horrendous behavior.

"That's fucking gross!" Vaggie shouted with revulsion.

"BOO HOO, CRY ME A DAMN RIVER!... HEY, HOLD ON A SEC, I ALSO RECOGNIZE YOU TWO!" Chugg exclaimed, scratching his dandruff coated scalp.

"You do...?" Charlie asked.

"YEAH, AREN'T YOU THE PRINCESS OF HELL AND HER LESBIAN FUCK PARTNER?! HEH, I HEARD NAME IS FUNNY AS SHIT!" The Jerk said with a laugh.

"Oh, haha, because it sounds like vagina. Fucking hilarious." Vaggie said sarcastically, rolling her one eye. Chugg stopped laughing and paused for a moment.

"...I PERSONALLY THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY 'CUZ IT SOUNDED VEGGIE BUT... YEAH, IT ACTUALLY DOES SOUND LIKE VAGAINA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" Chugg exploded in a fit of laughter, angering Vaggie to a further extent.

"SO, HOW'S THAT HOTEL GOIN' ON? BUSINESS MUST BE REAL SHITTY, 'SPECIALLY AFTER SEEIN' Y'ALL FUCK UP ON LIVE TV! HAVEN'T HAD A GOOD LAUGH EVER SINCE I PUSHED MAH GRANDMA DOWN THE STAIRS! YESSIREE, THOSE WERE THE DAYS..."Chugg remarked while Charlie huffed in response.

"Well for your information, the hotel is still going strong and I'm still gonna be doing the best of my ability to rehabilitate any sinners!" She declared with a confident smirk, only making Chugg laugh some more.

"IS THAT RIGHT, EH? WELL, WHO ELSE DO YA HAVE IN YOUR HOUSE OF FUCKIN' DEFECATION AND THAT FUDGE PACKER ANGEL DON'T COUNT!" The Jerk said with a disgusting grin while Charlie's confidence was short-lived, her smirk turning into a nervous frown.

"Well, we don't have anyone at the-"

"SEE, NOBODY HERE IS THAT FUCKIN' RETARDED TO JOIN YOUR LITTLE GIRL SCOUT CLUB! THOUGH, IF YOU CAN MAKE IT A WHORE HOUSE THEN THAT WOULD GET SOME COSTUMERS INCLUDING YOURS TRULY!" Chugg interrupted, poking Charlie in the chest with his disgusting, unwashed fingers which made the Hotel Owner wince in disgust as she took a step back. Meanwhile, Vaggie and Oogar grew even more enraged with Vaggie reaching for her harpoon while the urge to cave this demon's face grew stronger within the behemoth's mind.

"H-hey, I-"

"I MEAN, HEY, LOOK AT YOU! YOU COULD MAKE A LIVIN' BLOWIN PEOPLE JUST LIKE ANGEL. HE CAN TELL YOU A THING OR TWO ON HOW TO SLURP DOWN A SHAFT! I KNOW IT'LL GET YA MORE DOUGH THAT YOUR FUCKIN' BULLSHIT IDEA!" Chugg continued to antagonize as his hurtful remarks were starting to take their toll on Charlie, who began to visibly tear up. Just from the sight of that alone, Oogar felt his rage growing more and more almost like a ticking time bomb that was bound to go off at any given moment.

"AWWWW, WHAT? YOU GONNA CRY NOW! WHY DON'T YOU RUN OFF TO YOUR DADDY, HE'LL REMIND YA HOW MUCH OF A FAILURE YOU ARE!" The Jerk guffawed before suddenly, he felt something breeze against his face before a small yet painful cut opened up on his cheek. Chugg's laughter turned into a growl of pain, blood seeping from his wound as he looked down to see Vaggie, standing in front of Charlie, with her harpoon pointed at him, A small coat of blood staining the blade.

"Consider that a fucking warning, you fucking redneck!" Vaggie snarled, glaring daggers at the obese demon that stood before her. Chugg furrowed his brows and clenched his teeth before rushing forward and reeled his arm back.

"RRGGGH... YOU FUCKIN' CARPET MUNCHIN' SKANK!" The one-eyed demon didn't have time to dodge or react as she felt the back of Chugg's hand smack her right in the cheek, sending her body tumbling onto the ground.

That.

That right there was the very straw that broke the camel's back.

Oogar could feel the burning fury scorching within as he clenched his fists as tight as he could. This bastard had the nerve to attack the very people that had given him shelter from the harsh world and he thinks he could just walk away from all of this without punishment? There was no possible way for Oogar to let this go. He knew full what he had to do.

This bastard was going to pay.

Oogar started to trudge forward, approaching the red demon from behind. As he drew closer, Oogar uttered a single word.

"No..."

"V-VAGGIE!" Charlie cried before feeling Chugg's hand grab onto her arm as tight as he could, making the hotel owner whimper with pain.

"ALRIGHT BITCH, NOW YOU GET YOUR-AUGGH!" Chugg felt a crushing pain in his shoulder region as he was forced to let go of the hotel owner. Charlie immediately ran over to Vaggie while the bigger demon felt a low, raspy voice whisper to him from behind.

"YOU..." The gravelly voice of Oogar roared into his ear as the jerk turned around, and the moment he did, a fist came flying right into his vision and struck him dead on in the face. Oogar concentrated all of his scolding hot wrath into a singular hard blow, the sounds of Chugg's nose cracking against his knuckles filled the caveman's ears. Charlie, Vaggie, and all other surrounding demons stared completely in awe at what they were seeing. The Jerk could only manage a quiet grunt before being catapulted several feet across the square before striking a brick wall. A spider-web of cracks formed against the brick foundation

"AUGH, FUCKIN' SHIT..." Chugg cursed to himself, his body slumping onto the pavement before picking himself up. He briefly wiped his nose and took a look at his hand, the palm now covered in a small puddle of blood. The jerk craned his neck up to see his assailant glaring at him from just a few feet away, reeling his blood-stained fist back.

"O-Oogar!?" Charlie yelped with surprise. Chugg, meanwhile, was outright furious with the caveman's attack as veins began to pop on his forehead while a stream of hot steam started to resonate off of his head.

"LISTEN HERE YOU FURRY COCK GOBBLER, YOU BETTER GIVE ME A GOOD FUCKIN' REASON FOR HITTIN' ME WITH A SUCKER PUNCH!" Chugg boomed, his attacker narrowing his eyes before letting out a grunt of aggression.

"YOU LEAVE CHARLIE ALONE... LEAVE VAGGIE ALONE!" Oogar shouted for all of Hell to hear.

"SO YOU'RE WITH THESE FUCKIN' MUFF MUNCHERS, HUH!? SHOULDA KNOWN A BRAINLESS SHITBAG LIKE YOU WOULD BE STUPID ENOUGH TO FOLLOW THEM!" The Jerk retorted.

"If Red Man keep talking. Oogar will break more of you..." The caveman threatened, pointing a finger at the red demon.

"LEAVE OR OOGAR CRUSH YOU!" Oogar snarled with a burning hatred. Chugg mirrored the same feelings of rage towards the behemoth, no way in hell was he gonna let this caveman get away without a good beating.

"ALRIGHT ASSHOLE, YOU WANNA GO!? IMMA 'BOUT TO FUCKIN' SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PISS ME OFF, SHITBAG!" Chugg shouted before barrelling towards the caveman at deceptively speeds for a demon his weight and size, almost similar to that of a charging rhinoceros. This in turn cued Oogar to charge as well, going against Charlie's warnings.

"Oogar, stop!" Charlie cried but her pleas fell on deaf ears as the two behemoths were now seconds away from colliding into each other. Chugg reeled his fist back before striking Oogar with a left hook that aimed for the beast's cheek. However, the caveman weaved around the attack before striking the jerk with a punch of his own, his knuckle connecting with Chugg's stomach. The blow winded the jerk as he let out a pained wheeze before stumbling back from the force of the punch. Oogar didn't stop there as he started to wail on Chugg with a series of aggressive punches from left to right resulting in speckles of both spit and blood flying from the demon's nose and mouth.

"RRRGH... MOTHER OF FUCK!" Chugg cursed, placing a hand on his bleeding nose. The jerk ultimately fought through the pain and retaliated with a heavy right hook, causing the caveman to awkwardly stumble backward. The big red demon proceeded to bull-rush his hairy opponent with the jerk's head smashing against the caveman's abdomen. Chugg's plan was to ram Oogar across the square and into a wall but the caveman dug his feet into cemented beneath, keeping the obese demon locked in place with a hand tightly grasping onto his arm. The Asshole King tried his best to fight against the caveman's grasp, putting in all of the strength to overpower him but Oogar had no intention of letting go.

"GET 'YER STINKIN' PAWS OF ME, YA DAMN DIRTY SLUT!" Chugg hollered as he proceeded to reach forward, grabbing onto the behemoth's shoulder with a tight grip but his only lead to Oogar grabbing ahold of Chugg's deltoid as well. The two enormous demons looked each other in the eyes, sharing the same burning hatred towards the other as both of them reeled their heads back and simultaneously smashed their foreheads into one another.

From the sidelines of the battle, Charlie was trying her best to intervene and stop this battle from escalating any further but her lover merely held her back from running into the battle, believing that it was far too risky for her to be involved.

"Let go of me, Vaggie!" Charlie cried, attempting to break free from Vaggie's grip.

"And have you get crushed out there!? Not happening!" Vaggie responded. Returning to the fight, both the caveman and the jerk felt their skulls rattle from the impact, the two beasts stepping away for a moment to briefly recuperate from the trauma of bashing their heads together.

"UUUGH... FUCKIN' HELL!..." Chugg grumbled, rubbing his forehead in pain.

"JUST YOU WAIT, YA SUNNUVA BITCH! I'M GONNA SHOVE MY GOD-DAMN BOOT RIGHT UP YOUR HAIRY ASS OF YOUR'S, MOTHERFU-" Chugg's threat was cut short as the caveman's fists flew straight into the red demon's jaw.

"RED MAN TALK TO MUCH!" Oogar shouted, the shock of the blow sending Chugg skidding across the pavement. Chugg stomped onto the ground, stopping himself from traversing further down the square as he wiped the blood with his sleeve, hitting the caveman with a hateful glare and a low snarl. The Jerk lunged forward, reeling back for a mighty punch only for Oogar to easily weave right out of harm's way. Oogar prepared to sock Chugg in the face but just then, he heard Charlie's voice crying out from afar. The caveman turned his head to see Charlie, waving her arms around while shouting at him to stop.

"OOGAR, PLEASE STOP!" She pleaded, the caveman's eyes widened as he froze in place with his sights set on Charlie. Unfortunately, while he was briefly distracted, Chugg saw this as a perfect opportunity to attack as slammed a paw straight into the caveman's stomach which winded him in the process.

"EYES ON ME, BITCH!" Chugg hooted before clipping Oogar right in the stomach with a haymaker. The collision of Chugg's fist striking against the caveman's abdomen was enough to stager the behemoth. The jerk proceeded to rummage through his pockets before pulling out a switchblade, stabbing the caveman directly in the shoulder. Oogar roared as a sharp pain began to surge throughout his shoulder region while his opponent yanked the knife out of his wound and attempted to stab him in the stomach this time around. Oogar prevented the blade from entering his stomach as he jerked his body to the side with the blade barely scathing his fur. Capitalizing on this missed swing, The caveman wrapped his arms around the obese demon's midsection and easily tossed him over his head, delivering a spine-shattering Supplex that left a small crater in its wake.

Chugg couldn't help but let out a roar of pain as he wriggled around in agony, swearing in every langue under the sun. Oogar proceeded to yank Chugg back onto his feet by the collar of his shirt to strike him with his forehead. Unfortunately, Chugg was able to defend himself by elbowing Oogar in the chest, forcing the caveman to let go of him. The Jerk then threw a left hook, prompting his hairy opponent to duck right underneath the oncoming fist. Oogar struck Chugg with an upper-cut, temporarily stunning him as this gave Oogar a good chance to deliver a series of hard blows to his adversary's mug. Just then as Oogar was about to land another blow into the jerk's mug, Chugg caught Oogar by the wrist before retaliating with an elbow to the face. The caveman grunted with pain before holding his face as his opponent proceeded to knock him onto the pavement with a shoulder-check. Chugg grinned with satisfaction before leaping into the air and proceeding to dive at the fur-coated behemoth, preparing to land an elbow-drop on his abdomen.

"HERE'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YA FUCK WITH THE KING OF THE ASSHOLES, YOU HAIRY FUCKWAD!" Chugg boomed at the top of his lungs. Oogar acted fast as he rolled right out of harm's way before slamming the ground. This resulted in a large stone block shooting right out of the pavement, a move that Chugg was in no position of dodging the hunk of rock as it slammed right into his face with an impact similar to that of a sledgehammer, further damaging the jerk's nose. The Asshole King gave out a booming howl of pain as he then began to descend onto the pavement, unfortunately for him though, Oogar wasn't just stopping there as he caught Chugg by the leg in mid-air right before he could land onto the cement below. The Caveman proceeded to violently spin the large demon's body around before letting go of the demon's leg, sending him careening across the town-square with the jerk cursing and shouting the whole way through until his cries of anger ceased when he came crashing through a building.

"AW FUCK..." Chugg grumbled, rubbing his head in pain while his nose was now leaking blood and his clothes were coated in dust and debris.

"Hey, asshole!" A gravelly voice barked as Chugg turned his head to see a pissed bird-like demon with black and gray feathers who was dressed in a dark trench coat, tie, and fedora glaring at him.

"Just so you know, you're gonna paying for all of this shi-AUGH!" Travis's sentence was cut off short when Chugg grabbed him by the neck with one arm before reeling his hand back.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH, DON'T TALK TO ME!" The Big Demon yelled before throwing Travis right out of the gaping hole in his apartment room's wall as the bird-like demon let out a fearful scream before landing on the pavement with an audible 'SPLAT'. Travis, who somehow survived the fall, let out a pained groan as he tried to get up only to be crushed beneath the boots of Chugg, who leaped out off of the apartment building and onto the bird-like demon.

The Jerk reached into his cloak and pulled out a baseball bat with sharp nails embedded in its barrel. Chugg came barrelling forward with the spiked-bat raised above his head while Oogar simply slammed onto the ground, resulting in a stalagmite to spring out of the ground as the caveman grabbed onto it and broke it off the ground. Now armed, Oogar sprinted at his loud mouth opponent with the demons swinging their weapons in perfect unison, the bat and the club clashing against each other with tremendous power. Surprisingly, Chugg's bat didn't break when coming into contact with the caveman's stone club as both Chugg and Oogar continued slamming their weapons together. During their clash, Oogar raised the stone club over his head and swung it down only Chugg to quickly side-step the attack. The Obese Demon capitalized on the mistake by striking Oogar dead-on into the chest, the nails piercing into beasts' pectoral region.

"GOTCHA!" Chugg said with a laugh, watching Oogar let out a howl of pain as the bat struck him with a 'THWACK!'.

"N-NO, OOGAR!" Charlie screamed with anguish while Vaggie starred with shock, still holding onto her girlfriend. Chugg reeled the bat back and swung it again, Oogar reached out his hand and caught it by the taper. Chugg's sadistic grin transformed to a look of pure shock as Oogar stared him down, his grip around the bat tightening to a point where it broke in two with an audible 'SNAP'. The Jerk pulled back what remained of the bat and took a look at the handle, unable to believe what he had just seen.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK!?" Chugg yelled with confusion before getting struck hard by Oogar's club. The impact of Oogar's club smashing against his cheek sent blood, saliva, and even a few teeth to fly right out of the jerk's mouth. Chugg's body struck the ground with an audible 'THUD' while Oogar stood over him, reaching into his chest pulling out a small plate of stone armor that partially covered his chest, with a few nails punctured into the tough exterior. The plate of armor managed to stop Chugg's bat from doing any further damage as Oogar looked down at his opponent with a glower.

"Red man can't win fight. Admit defeat or be crushed..." Oogar warned, watching his adversary get back up on his feet. Being the stubborn beast that he is, he had little to no intention of surrendering. In fact, just the very concept of retreating and suffering a humiliating loss was more than enough to enrage the vile beast to an even greater extent.

"THAT'S IT. I JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOU, MOTHERFUCKER! ALLOW ME TO CRANK UP THE HEAT HERE!" Chugg roared, pulling out a lighter and a can of beer. The red demon quickly popped open the can and guzzled down every last drop of booze before tossing the aluminum can aside. He then brought the lighter up to his lips and opened his mouth. The demon then unleashed a loud, hot belch as the gas spewing from his disgusting maw and from the lighter, a large gust of flames blew into the caveman's direction!

FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

Oogar, acting as fast as he could, slammed his foot onto the ground which prompted a large rock barrier to spring out of the ground. The earth spire shielded the behemoth from the torrent of flames but surprisingly Chugg was still going at it, his flaming belch growing all the more powerful to a point where it slowly but surely began to shave away at Oogar's defenses. The caveman placed both his hands onto the wall of rock and with one firm push, sent it hurtling towards his fire-breathing foe. Seeing the approaching hunk of rock forced Chugg to cease his attack, side-stepping out of harm's way.

"Oh, my head..." Travis said with a groan as he slowly got back up with his body covered in bruises from having been crushed by Chugg. He heard a noise coming from his side and turned his head, only to be crushed by the oncoming rock spire that flattened him like a pancake.

Returning to the fight, Chugg attempted to blast Oogar with another jet of flames. Just before Chugg brought the lighter to his lips, Oogar was able to grab a chunk of earth right from the ground beneath before breaking them into shards of jagged rock. Oogar sent the fragments of rock into Chugg's path almost like a hall of bullets, forcing Chugg to dodge once again. Unfortunately for the red demon, he wasn't nimble enough to avoid the projectiles as a couple of stone shards made their mark. Striking the jerk in his arms, stomach, and legs as he fell knees-first onto the ground with blood gushing from his wounds.

"AUGH! FUCKIN' HELL!" Oogar stomped on the ground once again to create another ground-pillar. But this time around, it came right from beneath Chugg's boots as the sudden force launched the obese demon skywards. Chugg's body came descending back down to Oogar at rapid speeds as the caveman reeled his club back and prepared for one massive blow.

"Red Man should know... Hurt Charlie OR Vaggie..." Oogar said with a growl, the grip on his club tightening while Chugg fell closer. As soon as his body reached Oogar's level, the caveman swung his club...

"OOGAR SHOW NO MERCY!"

THWAAAAAAAAAACK!

Chugg's body rocketed through the air as if he were a baseball being knocked right out of the park. The surrounding demons were outright speechless at what they had just seen while Chugg came crashing right onto his motorcycle, almost destroying the bike the moment his body collided right into it. A barely audible croak came out of the demon, his body now bloodied and bruised from his battle against the caveman. Oogar, on the other hand, fell onto his knees and barely kept himself supported with one arm as he took in several deep breaths.

"OOGAR!" Charlie cried, sprinting over to the behemoth faster than any Olympic athlete could hope to achieve with Vaggie just barely following behind. The demonesses got to the caveman just in time as Charlie quickly latched onto Oogar and held him close As for Chugg, he managed to conjure up enough energy to get back up but he was far too weak to continue fighting which meant that he no other option but to retreat. The big red demon managed to get his motorcycle back onto the ground before turning to look at the three demons one final time.

"J-JUST YOU WAIT, ASSHOLE... T-THIS AIN'T OVER! WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN, I'LL...AUGH...FUCK YOU UP GOOD..." Chugg said with a growl, pulling himself onto the seat of his motorcycle and starting it up.

"NO ONE FUCKS WITH THE KING OF THE ASSHOLES AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! I'LL BE BACK... JUST YOU WANT, SHITHEAD!... FUCK, I THINK SOMETHING JUST POPPED..." The Jerk hollered as he rode off into a nearby street corner, grumbling and cursing under his breath the whole way.

"That's right, you better fucking leave..." Vaggie muttered to herself, watching as Chugg left the scene.

Oogar, was in no mood to celebrate his supposed victory. In fact, he felt as though he had lost for he had gone against what Charlie taught him about. He could already feel the whispers of the apparition taunting him from afar, only being protected by the warm and loving arms of his caretaker.

"Oh my god, Oogar! A-are you okay!? Let me see your shoulder, I think it's still bleeding!" Charlie said with a sob, holding Oogar as tight as she could before inspecting the caveman's wounded shoulder.

"O-Oogar failed..." The caveman whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What?..." Charlie asked before being hugged by the caveman, both of his arms wrapping around her. However, it was a much gentler embrace while Charlie's ears were treated the silent whimpers

"Oogar failed you..." Oogar lamented before finally bursting into tears, hiding his face in the hotel owner's shoulders. Looking upon the crowd of demons who whispering to each other about what they had just seen and turning her attention back to both Charlie and Oogar, Vaggie sighed before approaching the two. She then placed a hand on both demon's shoulders.

"Come on you two. It's time we head back home." Vaggie said calmly, helping Oogar up, alongside Charlie, as they left the square while a handful of demons watched them walk away from the scene.

A cloud of regret and anguish hanging over the caveman's head during the trip back to the hotel.

___  
The Hazbin Hotel, A few hours later...

"HAHAHA! This is fuckin' rich! Play that shit again, that's fucking amazing!" Angel hollered with laughter, watching footage of Chugg's body was sent flying into a building by Oogar being played on the television screen.

"Damn, that who knew a fatass like that could fly." Husk commented. As of right now, Oogar's skirmish with Chugg was all over the news and internet. Sadly for the Hotel, while Oogar fought to defend both Charlie and Vaggie, the media saw otherwise. They viewed Oogar as some mindless beast who attacked a defenseless civilian who was just trying to get to his favorite fast-food restaurant for no good reason when that clearly wasn't the case.

"Oh hey, I blew that guy!" Angel remarked, pointing at Travis moments before he was crushed by the obese demon.

"Don't ya mean knew?..." Husk replied, cocking a brow.

"Husky, baby, I know what I said." Angel said with a smirk, Husk merely rolling his eyes before taking a swig of whiskey. Viewing the footage alongside Angel and Husk was Vaggie, with her cheek still somewhat red from when Chugg smacked her, who glared at the screen a clear look of frustration. Many slanderous news stations, most notably Channel 666, would paint Oogar as some mindless savage who attacked out of pure animal instinct. The screen transitioned over to Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench, both of which were laughing their asses off before turning their attention to the camera.

"Well, Tom. I gotta say... Princess Charlie was right. Inside of every demon is something... A need to brutally slaughter the nearest living, breathing creature!" Katie said with a guffaw with her masked partner joining in on the laugh.

"Indeed, Katie, proving once again that Charlie's rehabilitation idea is an utter joke!" Tom chuckled.

"Oh trust me, Tom. It still cracks me up every time!" Katie replied, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Anyways, Charlie Magne, if you're watching this. Let it be known that, like always, nobody in hell gives a flying shit about you OR your little redemption plan. Especially with that wild animal you got chained up in your basement, I wonder if he's a patron for Angel!" Katie taunted.

"Oh, I fuckin' wish..." Angel interjected, putting his hands behind his head.

"Up next, Loo Loo Land goes up in flames thanks to an animatronic malfunction and a gun-totting idiot. Lucifer states that it's not that much of a loss!" The insectoid reporter said with a grin before Vaggie, in a fit of rage, hurled her harpoon right into the TV. The blade piercing into the screen and out of the back end of the television, startling both Husk and Angel.

"HEY! That was the only damn TV we had!" Angel yelled with frustration.

"Sorry... Just needed to relieve some stress." Vaggie plainly responded before getting off the couch and leaving the room.

"Eh, don't sweat it. Niffty usually has a fuck ton of backups. Y'know, in case of unexpected rage-driven TV smashing fits." Husk said with a shrug.

Vaggie sighed to herself, strolling down the corridors of the hotel all alone with her thoughts. There was a lot to take in after everything that had gone down, the one-eyed demon conflicted with herself ever since the brawl took place. When she first met Oogar, she just couldn't bring herself to trust the behemoth especially after the catastrophe on Snaketree Street. This, however, was different.

On one hand, Oogar got involved in yet another public disturbance but at the same exact time, he wasn't doing it for selfish reasons. Far from it actually, as not only Oogar was willing to stand up for not just Charlie, but also her as well. If it were any other demon, they would merely turn and walk away but Oogar didn't choose that path. He opted to fight against the beast that harassed her and Charlie and was even more than willing to take a beating for their own sake.

Could it be true that Oogar genuinely wanted to do the right thing this whole time? Did he really want to redeem himself? And was it possible that a caveman of all things could consider such a concept? So many questions, so little time to answer.

As Vaggie continued down the halls, she stopped by Oogar's room. The Hispanic demoness eyed the door for a moment before slowly making her way towards it, grabbing onto the handle. Vaggie debated on whether or not if she should open the door and let herself in seeing as how a small part of her still didn't necessarily trust the beast that was resting inside of that room. However, she ultimately felt like she owed the monster an apology as she then slowly opened the door and peeked her head into the room.

"Oogar? You in here?" Vaggie asked as she opened the door. Oogar was currently resting on the bed, his shoulder wound bandaged up, as his head perked up from the sound of the door creaking before

"Hey there, big guy... How's the shoulder?" Vaggie said, stepping into the room. Oogar said nothing, only letting out a sullen grunt before turning the other way. Vaggie sighed and approached the caveman.

"Look, Oogar... I know you're not feeling good but there's something I need to tell you." Vaggie said, sitting on the side of her bed with her back turned on the caveman.

"Oogar know... Oogar did bad. Broke promise. Failed Charlie. Failed you..." Oogar said, not even turning to face her.

"Well... I came here to tell you that you did a good job." She said, the response making the caveman widen his eyes in surprise.

"O-Oogar did... good?" Oogar said, finally cocking his head over to Vaggie

"I mean, anyone willing to beat the crap out of that asshole harassing Charlie is good in my book. Hell, the least you could've done was let me get in a hit or two on him." She said with a chuckle.

"Besides, I think I've been way too hard on you." Vaggie said, her eye darting over to the caveman.

"Does this mean... Vaggie friend?" Oogar asked with a slight bit of hope in his voice, tilting his head slightly.

"That's the thing. I'm not sure what it is but a tiny part of me is just preventing me from putting my full trust in you. That's what I tend to do whenever I'm around someone new, especially men..." The one-eyed demon said before setting her hand on the behemoth's wrist.

"But you, I'll be willing to make an exception. You did good Oogar, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." She said with a small smile. The caveman was merely silent, as he looked at Vaggie with a seemingly blank expression.

"Okay, I get it... You want to be alone right now. Well, I told you everything I'll let you res-" Just then, Vaggie felt her body being gently tugged into the caveman. The Hispanic demon felt the mammoth gently bump his forehead against hers. At first, Vaggie had no idea what Oogar was doing until the giant finally spoke.

"Thank you..." Oogar whispered, closing his eyes.

"Don't mention it, big guy." Vaggie replied, giving the caveman a pat on the back. She would soon break away from the embrace and make her way to the door. Before exiting the room, Vaggie took one final glance over at Oogar, who still had his eyes fixated on her, as her lips cracked into a small but warm smile before finally exiting the room and shutting the door behind him. Vaggie felt a bizarre feeling in her heart, one that she couldn't bring words to describe as she now all alone with her thoughts once more.

"What... is this?..." The demoness said to herself before her train of thought was interrupted by the shrill voice of her girlfriend.

"You care for him, don't you?~" Vaggie almost jumped out of her skin, spinning around to see Charlie standing right behind her with a glowing grin on her face.

"C-Charlie, don't sneak up on me like that!" The one-eyed demon groaned with annoyance.

"I know, I know but it's true. You really do care for him!" Charlie squealed with joy.

"Hey, I was just checking on him. That's all." Vaggie replied, placing her hands on her hips. "Besides, didn't your mother ever tell you not to eavesdrop?"

"Come on, Vaggie. I know what I saw and it's amazing!" She exclaimed while Vaggie merely pouted with annoyance. Charlie followed Vaggie down the hall, making their way to their bedroom.

"I'm just checking on him to make sure he's alright. Okay? That's all there is to it. There's no need to get so worked up about it." Vaggie stated, making Charlie cock a brow in response.

"Mhm, keep telling yourself that." She said with a smirk.

"I still don't fully trust him just so you know. But at the same time..." Vaggie paused for a moment, looking down for a brief moment until finally continuing her sentence.

"It's a start."


	7. Unwanted Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Oogar's battle against Chugg, The Hotel is currently trying to maintain a rather low profile but unfortunately for them, a few unwanted visitors change things for the worse...

Several Thousand Years Ago...

Trudging through the thick forest where rays of sunlight barely peeked through the trees and there was nothing but greenery that spanned for thousands of miles, Oogar was growing tired by the minute as he had been walking for hours on end alongside his father. They were currently out on a hunt and sadly for the pair, the hunt was anything but a success. Other than a few rodents, birds, and only one deer that they managed to kill due to Oogar scaring off the remaining herd, they were coming up short in terms of game. The child grew weaker as they continued trekking through the woods but his father knew that he wasn't going back to the den unless they came back the substantial game to keep them alive.

The two forest-dwellers continued their journey throughout the woodlands before the comforting sound of flowing water could be heard from just a couple of feet away. This prompted Oogar to immediately rush into the direction of the noise, passing through trees and other foliage before finally coming across a flowing river. The clear blue water practically luring the child right over to the river as he crouched down and placed his hands both of his hands into the aqua, cupping them together. Oogar began to gulp down handfuls of cool water, his body almost immediately feeling refreshed. The boy's father soon appeared by his side and looked at the river for a brief moment before setting aside his game.

"You stay and rest Oogar. I hunt." His father plainly said before stepping foot into the river, raising his spear above his head for any fish that passed by. Oogar, figuring that this was a perfect place to rest, walked over to a nearby tree and rested against it before letting out a quiet exhale. While the water did the trick in helping the boy fight off his exhaustion, he was still rather hungry, and considering how he didn't want to waste the game that he and his father collected so far, he was left with another dilemma. However, just from the corner of his eye, Oogar caught something that garnered his attention.

Just laying only a couple of feet away from both him and the river was a large bush that housed a plethora of delicious blueberries. The boy's eyes widened with both surprise and joy, having found a source of food. The boy quickly looked at his dad, who had his back turned on him, before promptly turning it back to the blueberry shrub. Knowing that his dad was focused on hunting for fish, he started to quietly tip-toe over to the bush. Upon making it to the shrub, Oogar began to pick the berries off of the stems one by one. The boy gathered as much as he could, a pile of berries building onto the palm of his hand. The boy then wolfed down a handful of scrumptious blueberries, the juices trickled down his chin and onto the dirt beneath him.

Before the boy could enjoy scarfing down another handful of blueberries, he stopped midway upon hearing a faint rustling in the bushes. Turning his head to the shrub, he noticed the leaves of the bush were gently shaking from an unseen force. Oogar took a step back, unsure of what was causing this noise. While monitoring the bush, the boy couldn't help but feel a tense feeling take place inside of his stomach, one that he was unable to shake off. Just then, he noticed, albeit barely, the tip of a scaly tail retreating into the brush which was then followed by a loud hiss.

Oogar's eyes widened with horror before a gigantic snake came shooting right out of the brush with its massive jaws wide open, with its sights set on the boy in making him its dinner. The child quickly threw himself to the side, just barely avoiding the gaping maw of the anaconda but this was just the start as the serpent managed to trip the juvenile with its tail. Oogar fell onto the dirt as the anaconda's coils started to wrap themselves around the young neanderthal's legs and waist, making him kick and trash around. The anaconda tightened its grasp around the struggling boy, slowly but surely strangling the life out of him. Oogar tried his best to let out a scream so that he could get his father's attention but due to the snake slowly crushing his mid-section with its own coils, Oogar couldn't even make a whimper or a grunt.

The anaconda leered at its helpless prey, its maw still gaping wide open as another sinister hiss escaped its mouth. Oogar looked up with horror, starring the predator in its cold dead eyes. The serpent immediately went for the kill, preparing to devour the child whole. However, to avoid his one-way ticket to the grave, Oogar managed to muster up enough strength to move his upper body and clamped his teeth down onto the anaconda's neck. The Neanderthal's teeth punctured deep into the snake's flesh, forcing the serpent to let out a pained hiss while it's the grip of its coils loosened greatly. Now seizing the opportunity to attack, Oogar managed to open the pouch that was tied to his waist and unsheath his knife. Without any hesitation, The boy drove his knife straight into the eye of the anaconda as blood began to gush from its socket.

Oogar unleashed a primal scream of rage, repeatedly stabbing the snake right in the eye before finally finishing the serpent off by piercing the knife underneath the snake's jaw and into its brain. The Anaconda's body began violently jitter and twitch for a moment until its body finally went limp while Oogar removed the small blade out of the snake's chin and watched as the rest of its body fell onto the ground. Oogar's father, who had heard his screaming, came rushing into the scene to see what was causing all of the commotion. He stopped and stared in awe, seeing his son stand before him with the dead anaconda laying by his feet. Taking in several deep breaths, the boy turned to his father with a small yet prideful smirk on his face with snake blood oozing from his mouth.

"Oogar did it, Papa."  
___

The Hazbin Hotel, Several days later...

Having just gotten out of bed, Oogar trudged down the hotel halls with his back slumped and bags underneath his eyes, feeling anything but graceful. The wound on his shoulder, while it was healing up, still hurt like hell as The caveman was currently making his way down to the kitchen to help himself to some breakfast. As he got closer to the kitchen, his ears picked up a low sizzling noise while the smell of something savory began to lure him closer to the kitchen. The Caveman opened the kitchen door and was greeted by the sight of Niffty, who was currently standing on top of a stepping stool, cooking some pancakes on the stove. While her cooking skills weren't on par with the likes of Alastor, she did know her way around a tasty breakfast. Upon hearing the door creak, Niffty turned her head to the caveman enter the kitchen as her lips cracked into her usual cheek-to-cheek smile.

"Hiya, Oogar! Wanna help me make these pancakes?" Niffty asked with a bright grin, Oogar shaking his head 'no' in response.

"Later. Make the hot bean juice first..." Oogar murmured, marching his way over to the coffee maker to fix himself a cup of joe.

After Oogar's battle with Chugg, things were anything but easy for the Hotel. Because of the media and all the unwanted attention that the fight had accumulated, Charlie and Vagige agreed that for the sake of Oogar's safety, and theirs as well, that the behemoth would be kept at the hotel until the whole thing blew over. Charlie would also push her next public outing much further due to the incident but even then, she still had hope that she could possibly find some other way to spread the message of the hotel. But for the time being, she, along with Oogar, was gonna be staying at the hotel for the time being.

After having finished making himself a cup of coffee, Oogar walked over to the table and pulled up a seat for himself. As he sat down by the table, Niffty placed a plate of three delicious chocolate chip pancakes stacked onto each other that were doused in syrup and butter. Just by scent alone, the pancakes were enough to perk Oogar up, and with the help of the coffee, he felt as good as new.

"Hope you like 'em, Oogar! I know it's your favorite!~" Niffty said with a grin before whisking back to the stove to make more breakfast for the others. Oogar grabbed both a knife and a fork, proceeding to carve into the stack of pancakes. Oogar cut himself a piece of all three pancakes at a good enough size to fit in his mouth as he brought it up to his gaping maw, but before he could eat the pieces of pancake, Oogar felt something brush up against his shin underneath the table. Setting his fork down and peering down from the table, Oogar was met with Fat Nuggets gently nudging his cheek against the caveman's leg. Unsure of what to do, the behemoth reached down and gently lifted Fat Nuggets out from the table onto his lap.

Oogar slowly brought his other hand down onto the swine's head and gently caressed it, making the pig close its eyes while letting out a quiet snort. Just then Fat Nuggets cocked his over to the plate of still-warm pancakes and began to nudge his head a little towards the platter. At first, Oogar was unsure of what the pig exactly wanted until he realized that Fat Nuggets was signifying that he wanted some of the caveman's food. The Behemoth couldn't say no to such a small creature as he began to cut a piece and offered it to Fat Nuggets, to which it was immediately gobbled up by the swine. Oogar fed the pig a few more small pieces of pancake, dribbles of syrup seeping down the swine's chin while it let out a few more adorable snorts, proceeding to nuzzle against the caveman's abdomen. A smile began to form behind Oogar's scruffy beard as the caveman started to caress the top of the pig's head.

"Good piggy..." Oogar quietly murmured, gently holding Fat Nuggets a little closer.

"Oh hey, is that Angel's pig?" Niffty asked, putting another plate of pancakes onto the table, one that was meant for her. The cyclopean pulled herself a chair, hopping onto the seat and grabbing a knife and fork.

"He's a real cutie!... Whenever he's not making a mess that is..." She said before her smile began to slowly turn into a disgruntled scowl, cutting into her pancakes at a fairly aggressive speed.

"He apparently thinks that after coming inside, covered in mud is a perfect time to roll around and make huge messes AFTER I HAD JUST CLEANED THE STINKIN-" As Niffty went on her brief tangent, she had accidentally stabbed into her plate as the blade embedded itself into the porcelain.

"Whoopsie, got carried away didn't I?" Niffty chuckled with embarrassment while Fat Nuggets fearfully turned his head away from the cyclopean, standing up on his hind legs and clinging onto Oogar's chest as tight as he could. Oogar patted the little swine, letting him rest on his lap as he finished up his breakfast. After eating his pancakes, and feeding a small handful to Fat Nuggets, all that remained on the caveman's plate was a small puddle of syrup and butter residue. Oogar peered at syrup residue out of curiosity, before placing his index finger in the center and slowly dragging his hand across the puddle. This resulted in a little white line forming across the residue as the syrup began to slowly revert back to its puddle form.

Oddly enough, Oogar took an interest in this as he then started to drag his finger across the syrup, drawing various shapes and figures in the viscous substance. While making his crude doodles in the syrup, Niffty took notice of the caveman moving his finger across the syrup with a look of interest. The one-eyed cleaning lady began scooting closer to Oogar for a closer inspection before finally getting a good enough view of what the behemoth was drawing.

"Watcha drawin' there?" Niffty asked, watching as Oogar drew a stick figure in the thick liquid, his fingertip now coated in a thin layer of syrup.

"Oogar make drawings in sweet sap. Used to draw in mud too when Oogar was small." Oogar stated, drawing a spiral shape in the syrup, with the small cyclopean observing with intrigue. Just then, an idea came to Niffty's head as her singular eye widened and her pupil grew to the size of a dinner plate from excitement.

"Ooooh, hey! This actually gives me an idea!~" Niffty exclaimed before passing a napkin to the caveman. Oogar was unsure of what Niffty was up to but then the cleaning lady handed him a pencil right after giving him the napkin. Taking the pencil out of her hands, Oogar analyzed the peculiar object in his hands, having little to no idea of what to do with it.

"Go ahead, try it out!~" The cyclopean demon said with a chipper smile. Looking down at the small piece of paper, Oogar slowly brought down the pencil onto the napkin and began to draw a line on it. As he moved the pencil across the napkin, Oogar's eyes widened with shock as the pencil left behind a graphite trail on the paper. To Oogar, this was another amazing gift of the future that bestowed upon him. Oogar began to create more sketches on the small, thin piece of paper while Niffty's mind began to open up another idea for the caveman.

"Hey, you know what? Once I'm done making breakfast, I have a little something that I wanna try out with you!" Niffty exclaimed, promptly finishing her breakfast in a hasty manner. Oogar, meanwhile, continued doodling on the napkin, starting to like where all of this was going.

___  
A few hours later...

"Oogar? Oogar, where are you?" Charlie called out, roaming throughout the hotel in search of the caveman. She and Vaggie had a new lesson planned for Oogar, but as of right now, the caveman was nowhere to be found. The two demonesses took it upon themselves to find the giant, which was far more difficult than it sounds. Of course, a fifteen-foot tall mammoth demon is something you cannot just lose but considering how big the hotel was, he could basically be anywhere.

"If Angel better not have snuck out with him, so help me god..." Vaggie grumbled to herself, hoping that wasn't the case. Just then, Vaggie's ears picked up the nasal voice of Angel calling out for his pet pig as she looked up to see the spider demon strolling coming from the opposite end of the wall with a look of worry on his face.

"Nuggs? Where'd ya go little guy, papa's worried!" He yelped before noticing Charlie and Vaggie, immediately running over to the two. "Yo, have you two seen Fat Nuggets? I've been lookin' all over for him and I STILL can't find him."

"If Alastor is trying to eat him again, that smiling shithead is gonna find himself with his balls in a vice..." Angel growled threateningly.

"I'm sorry Angel but I haven't seen him. However, we are looking for Oogar. By any chance, you wouldn't have happened to see him?" Vaggie replied.

"Well, I dunno where the caveman is at. Though come to mention it, I haven't seen both him or Nuggs in a while which probably means..." Angel began to dr, all four of his fists tightly clenching and brows furrowed into a rage-fueled expression. "THAT PREHISTORIC ASSHOLE IS PROBABLY ROASTING MY LITTLE FAT NUGGETS ON A SPIT! I WILL FUCKIN-"

"Hey, calm down! Even I know Oogar isn't mentally depraved to do something like that!" Vaggie interrupted, placing both of her hands onto the spider demon's shoulders.

"How about this? If you help me find Oogar then I'll help you find Fat Nuggets. Sound like a fair deal?" The Hotel Owner proposed, to which, Angel replied with a sigh of annoyance before folding his arms.

"Fine..." He said with a pout. Before the two demons could continue their search, however, Angel suddenly heard something familiar.

"Hey, do ya hear that?..." Angel said, putting a hand right up to his ear. Vaggie also listened in and heard the noise as well, the faint sound of the spider's pet pig snorting somewhere down the corridor. Without a single bit of hesitation, Angel sprinted over to where he had heard the noises with Vaggie following behind. The two followed the sounds into a nearby room as Angel immediately busted the door open.

"FAT NUGGETS, YOU IN HERE!?" Angel cried. Much to Angel's relief, he saw Fat Nuggets comfortably huddled up beside Oogar, who was currently sketching various drawings on a large sheet of paper. Watching the two was Niffty, who cocked her head over to see the trio, who had just entered the room.

"Oh, hiya guys!" Niffty happily said, waving at the two demons.

"Hi, Niffty. We were just looking for Oogar, though glad to that you're keeping him occupied by the way!" Charlie said with a smile. Angel, meanwhile, merely ignored the cyclopean's greeting and ran right over to Fat Nuggets, immediately hugging the piggy close with his upper-set of arms.

"Oh, Fat Nuggets! You had daddy worried! Next time do go running off like that..." The spider demon exclaimed, holding the swine as tight as he could.

"Quick question, what are you guys up to?" Vaggie asked.

"Oh, well Oogar showed an interest in drawing so I figured I could give him the right materials!" Niffty said while Charlie and Vaggie walked over to the sheet of the paper to get a better look at what Oogar has been drawing.

"Oogar make very good art. Very good!" The caveman said, displaying his work for his caretakers to see.

"Wow, Oogar! This is amazing!" Charlie exclaimed, sitting by Oogar as she analyzed more the drawings that the caveman had made. Vaggie sat across from the caveman and Charlie, giving the drawings a quick glance before turning her face over to Niffty.

"We'll take things from here, you can leave if you want." Vaggie said to the small cyclopean, who simply nodded in response and scampered out of the room. Angel was also planning to leave with Fat Nuggets, but right out of the blue, the pig hopped out of Angel's hands and began to waddle over to Oogar.

"Hey, Nuggz?... What are ya doin'?" Angel asked as Oogar turned to face the swine, who looked up at the behemoth that sat before him. The caveman stared at the swine for a brief moment before extending his arm out, letting Fat Nuggets gently rub his cheek against the mammoth demon's hand as a sort of way to say goodbye to his big hairy friend.

"Goodbye to you. Good piggy..." Oogar said, giving Fat Nuggets a gentle pat on the head before he ran back to his owner, whose eyes lit up from this precious display of friendship that occurred before his very eyes.

"Holy fuck that is way too precious..." Angel murmured before finally leaving the room with Fat Nuggets following behind. Charlie, on the other hand, couldn't help but let out a joyed squee, The hotel owner feeling her very heart touched.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Oogar?" Vaggie said with a small smile. Oogar merely nodded in response, turning attention back to the paper, and started to work on a new drawing. Charlie looked over Oogar's shoulder, taking a gander at all the sketches that the caveman had made. The drawings on the paper mainly consisted of crudely made sketches of animals, ones that roamed the earth millions of years ago, in different shapes and sizes.

Gazing at the drawings, Charlie suddenly realized that during Oogar's stay at the hotel, he had mainly shied away from talking about his past and the era that he had come from. Every time Charlie would try to at least learn about the caveman's past, he'd be very reclusive about it. Charlie didn't exactly want to force Oogar into discussing something that could be a little too heavy for him but he had to at least give her something other than just silence.

"Say, Oogar... What are these drawings? I know their animals but they don't look like anything I've ever seen." Charlie inquired, looking up at Oogar.

"Tell me, did these creatures exist back when you were alive?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. Many beasts, big and small. Oogar remember very well." The caveman replied, his eyes still fixated on the drawing he was working on.

"If that's the case then would you mind telling us what they are? It's fine if you don't want to, I'm just curious is all." Charlie said. At first, the caveman didn't say a word, replying to Charlie with only silence. However, just when Charlie figured that the behemoth was unwilling to share, Oogar finally opened up.

"When Oogar was small. Papa taught Oogar about beasts... Papa told Oogar that every beast in world have meaning." Oogar said.

"Could you tell us a couple of these meanings?" Vaggie asked, both she and Charlie now curious from this notion that Oogar had brought up. Oogar extended an arm and placed his index finger onto the drawing of a massive elephant-like creature.

"Mammoth mean strength, courage. It stands tall and proud. Not afraid of danger. Protect the herd, no matter what." The caveman said before moving his hand over to the sketch of an enormous tiger with a set of sharp fangs protruding from the beast's mouth.

"Sabretooth mean will. No matter how much pain, it keep walking. Fight until death." Oogar continued, Charlie and Vaggie watching with interest as the caveman then moved his finger to the primitive illustration of a human-like figure.

"Papa told Oogar, that man is different. As we grow, we learn our own meanings." The caveman explained, drawing several lines that spanned from the sketch of human to the beasts that surrounded it.

"When life starts with you as prey. Nothing to protect yourself other than stick and rock. Predators all around want you dead. Eat you to live another day. Survival is all that matters in world..." Oogar spoke with a slight bit of a somber tone, his grip around the pencil tightening just a little. After a short pause, The caveman continued sketching.

"But... As you grow. You become stronger than the beasts that eat you. You show predators what you can do. You will not sit and let world hurt you. You rise above predators, big or small." The caveman spoke, drawing a circle around the human figure along with adding a spear to one of the figure's hands. After having completed the sketch, Oogar put down his pencil and sat back, admiring his own work which filled him with a sense of accomplishment.

"You show predator that you're not afraid. You're not afraid to fight for what you are. You're not afraid to show world what you can do."

"Oogar, that's... incredible!" Charlie said with amazement. "I'm well aware you're not one to talk about the past but just from that alone, there's just so much I wanna know from you."

"Yeah, whenever you're ready, you can tell us anything about yourself. We'll be more than willing to hear it." Vaggie encouraged.

"...Oogar will...think about it." The caveman said, darting his eyes to the side for a moment before returning back to the paper. Grabbing onto one of the edges of the paper, Oogar carefully lifted his drawing to reveal a second sheet. Pushing the previous paper to the side, Oogar picked up his pencil and began to work on his second drawing. Charlie and Vaggie were about to see what Oogar was working on, the two demonesses heard the door click open as they turned around to see Husk standing by the doorway.

"Hey, both of you, I'm gonna need your help right now. It's an emergency." Husk said, his tone sounding oddly panicked.

"Sorry, Husk. We'd love to help but Vaggie and I were just starting a lesson with Oogar. I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait." Charlie replied.

"Yeah, well, this is kinda fuckin' urgent. Some fuckin weirdo came into the hotel and when I told 'em fuck off, he just sat on his ass and laughed like he was doped up on laughing gas." Husk said, peering out from the hall for a brief moment to make sure he wasn't being followed. A look of concern began to take place on Charlie's features, along with her girlfriend, as they both stood up while Oogar looked up from his paper and tilted his head in confusion, unaware of what was going on.

"Well, why didn't you just kick him out and be done with it?" Vaggie said.

"I mean, I would but there's just something... fuckin' weird about this guy and it's actually kinda freakin' me out if I'm gonna be real." Husk said.

"Alright, we'll go check this out ourselves." Vaggie sighed, exiting the room almost immediately with Charlie and Hus following her. Oogar saw his caretakers leave the room, confused by this sudden turn of events.

"Where Charlie going?..." Oogar asked as Charlie stopped by the door and turned her head over to the behemoth.

"Don't worry about us, Oogar. You stay put, Vaggie and I are just going to check something out. It won't be long, I promise!" She assured Oogar with a smile before leaving the room.

Oogar was now left alone with only his paper and pencil, an eerie sensation of worry and dread slowly filling the now silent room. The giant then looked down to see the brand new sketch that he had finished.

Drawn on the paper were three humanoid figures, two of which resembled females and one resembling a giant beast.

___  
The Main Lobby

Vaggie and Charlie frantically made their way down to the main lobby with Husk trailing behind to see this bizarre visitor that the winged demon told them about. Upon making it to the lobby, the two demons froze in place to see a bizarre-looking demon that was just several feet away from them. The peculiar-looking demon appeared to be an Imp, who wore a pair of sunglasses and a backward red cap that concealed a scalp that only held a few dark strands of hair that reached his shoulders. His outfit was also rather off-putting, for he was dressed in a torn-up vest and underneath it was a shabby olive green shirt and a pair of black shorts, both of which were heavily stained.

The imp was currently seated onto a sofa, with one hand scratching at his head while the other frantically shook and jittered around in a spastic manner, his hands tipped with sharp, jagged nails. By looks of it, he looked like he was staring off into space with his head looking directly at the ceiling as the stranger let out an unsettling chuckle, one that made Charlie feel almost sick in her stomach while Vaggie glared at him with a clear look of contempt.

"S, this guy looks like he's completely cracked out..." Husk whispered, finally catching up to him. The imp had likely heard the doorman's comment as he then moved his head down to face the trio of demons with a demented grin.

"Hehe... Evening, ladies!" The imp spoke in a hoarse, southern-accent.

"It's noon..." Vaggie replied coldly, glaring daggers at the odd-looking stranger that sat before her eyes.

"H-hello, sir. Can we... help you?" Charlie asked as the Imp began to let out a raspy chuckle, scratching his head while a grin on his face grew even wider, making both Charlie and Vaggie all the more uncomfortable.

"I-I-I would like to uh... uh... rent a room, please! Just for the night, hehe!" The spastic imp said with a laugh, continuing to scrape his head with his jagged nails.

"Oh, well... We'd be happy to-" Just then, Charlie was interrupted when Vaggie placed a hand on her shoulder before slowly walking towards the deranged-looking imp. The one-eyed demon knew from the moment she laid eyes on this stranger, she figured out who he was just at a glance alone.

"Stand back, Charlie. I'll take care of this." Vaggie said, narrowing her eyes at this new arrival.

"Hey... hehe. What's the deal? Can a man not rent a hotel in this day n' age?" He asked with a raspy chuckle.

"I've seen you on TV. You're one of Chugg's accomplices, aren't you? You're the crackhead who usually sits next to him..." Vaggie growled while the Imp tilted his head before forcing out another chuckle.

"Heh... Uh... No, I not! Heheh!" He snickered, lying through his yellow teeth.

"Yes, you are..." Vaggie replied, folding her arms.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Nooooo, not me!~"

"Don't even try to lie to me. Of course, you are!"

"Who's lyin'? I'm definitely not! Maybe YOU'RE lyin'! Heheheh!"

"Quit bullshitting me, I know you're fucking lying!"

"...But I ain't!" The liar said with another raspy cackle. It was here that Vaggie lost her patience with the deranged looking imp, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and slamming him against a wall.

"You listen to me right now. I can easily see right through your little act so you better quit fucking with me or things WILL get messy. You got all that?!" Vaggie threatened, her grip tightening around the imp's neck. But even then, the blatant liar still had a disgusting grin on his face as he merely let out another giggle.

"Alright then... hehe... prove it!" He spat with a smirk.

"What?"

"Go grab an image or a video of me on his show then, hehe... I bet 'cher gonna find nothin' at all!"

"I... ugh! Fine!" Vaggie growled, letting go of the imp's shirt collar before pulling out her phone. Shortly thereafter, the Hispanic demon pulled up a video and showed it to the imp. The screen displayed both him and Chugg sitting next to each other, having a fairly distasteful conversation.

"Hehe... I'm just sayin' man, three bombs 'coulda done the job. I mean, look what's happened! We now got big titty school girls and tentacle monsters fuckin!" The scrawny imp declared.

"HEY COME ON MAN, NOT ALL HENTAI'S THAT BAD! YOU JUST GOTTA LET IT SINK IN AND IT'LL GETCHA HARD 'FER DAYS!" The bigger demon replied before Vaggie paused the video.

"See? That's you. There is no denying that." She said, pointing directly at him on the screen. The Imp took a closer look and scratched his head for a short moment before returning his gaze back to the hotel manager.

"Ehh... doesn't look like me." Said the Imp.

"What? This is obviously you!" Vaggie retorted.

"Oh, you sayin' all imps look the same now? You racist or something?"

"What?! No! I'm just saying that the imp in this video is yo-"

"Oooh, you did it again! You're racist!"

"No, I-"

"Racist!"

"If you-"

"What's that I hear? A god damn raciiiiiiist!"

"IF YOU CAN SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH FOR ONE-"

"Na-na-na-naaa! You are Racist! Racist! RACIIIIIIIST! AHAHAHAHAA!" The imp cackled like a madman, hopping up and down with a finger pointed at the one-eyed demoness, who was now fuming with anger.

"I! AM! NOT!" Vaggie growled in response, her face turning visibly red while noticeable veins were beginning to pop up on her forehead.

"Are too!" The unwanted guest jeered.

Just as this whole debacle could escalate any further, the sound of the front door clicking open ceased the argument between Vaggie and the imp, the latter of whom spun around to see another imp poking his head through the door. He was a much timider demon with short grey hair and his only form of clothing was a plain work shirt, a bright yellow necktie, and a pair of glasses with one of the lenses having a crack that formed along the glass exterior.

"Uh, hey Gunner?... I know we're doing the raid and all that but we are getting those hotel rooms right? I wanna make sure we're clear on that." The new imp asked in a shrill sounding voice.

"Steve, what in sam hill you doin'! Get the fuck back outside, I ain't give the damn signal yet!" Gunner screeched.

"I'm sorry but it's just so damn cold out there and I REALLY wanna know if we're getting those rooms or not..." Steve replied, stepping into the lobby as he nervously scratched at his own wrist. Gunner immediately dashed right over to his well-dress companion and yanked him forward by his necktie, resulting in both imp's banging their hands together with Gunner unfazed by the impact while Steve winced with pain.

"I dun' give a rat's ass if you're cold or not! We'll get the damn rooms when we get 'em! Now get 'cher ass back out there or I'm gonna put my foot so far up your ass that I'm gonna turn ya into a new pair 'o shoes!" Gunner barked, poking a pointy claw into Steve's torso.

"Um, HELLO!?" Vaggie shouted while Husk and Charlie stood back with wide-eyed expressions. A long pause took hold, Gunner now realizing that the jig was up all thanks to his associate. Gunner began to let out a growl of anger before grabbing Steve by the neck and began to viciously shake him back and forth.

"DAMMIT ALL STEVE, YOU DOG DICK! NOW LOOK WHATCHA DID! THESE FUCKIN' COMMIES HAVE FIGURES US OUT 'CUZ OF 'YER DUMB ASS!" Gunner shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I-I'm sorry man! I just want a place to sleep!" Steve said in his defense only to be thrown against the door by his disheveled accomplice.

"Aw, fuck it all! Big Barely, get your ass in here! Let's fuck these bitches up as we did back in Nam!" Gunner cried.

"Wait, but you weren't even born during Vie-" However, Steve's sentence was cut off when the door was busted right off of its hinges, sending him skidding across the floor before being crushed by the now-detached door. The culprit responsible for knocking the door off of its hinges came marching into a view, a towering goat-like demon in a pair of overalls, coated in dark matted hair. Clenched in the monster's paws was a large axe, the head of which was caked in dried blood and rust. The beast stood in the center of the lobby with its sights set on the three demons that stood before him while Gunner let out a witch-like cackle before taking his sunglasses off, revealing a pair of bloodshot eyes that starred off into different directions.

"Alrighty, Big Barley. Let's fuck these bitches up!" Vaggie to ready her harpoon while Husk quickly smashed an empty bottle of whisky and Charlie's hands lit up in flames. All three glared back at the intruders, knowing full well that there were going to be in for one helluva fight.

"Okay, if you two are here to cause trouble then we won't hesitate to attack!" Charlie warned, her eyes turning red while a set of horns began to take form on her head. Unfortunately, this wouldn't be enough to scare off the invaders, as Gunner merely let out another sickly chuckle.

"Hehehe... What? Do you think we're the only guys here?! BARLEY, SOUND THE ALARM!" The imp ordered. In response, the goat-like beast raised his axe into the air and unleashed an animalistic scream that nearly deafened the surrounding demons. As Barely howled like the monster that he is, a humongous infestation of imps, most of which were armed to teeth, flooded the lobby with all of them charging directly towards the hotel staff similar to a moving stampede of Wildebeests. Acting on pure instinct, Charlie was the first to attack as she stepped forward and shot a large torrent of flames into the direction of the oncoming horde. A large handful of demons were incinerated almost immediately as Gunner and Big Barely leaped to opposite sides along with more raiders that came rushing behind their leaders.

Big Barely advanced towards Vaggie and swung his axe, hoping to decapitate his enemy. Vaggie was far more nimble compared to the hulking demon as she easily ducked underneath the attack, the axe's blade not even flicking a hair off of her head. Growling with contempt, Big Barely continued his assault with a plethora of axe swings that were easily avoided by the one-eyed demon. His anger now reaching a boiling point from all the missed swings, the goat demon raised his axe over his head and brought it down as hard as he could. forcing his smaller target to sway out of the axe's reach. The moment the axe head connected with the floor, the blade got stuck against the wooden floorboards as the goat demon began to desperately pull his axe out of the ground. Vaggie saw this as a perfect opportunity to attack as she then hopped right onto the axe's handle, springing herself up to greater heights before the goat could try to snatch her. Vaggie spun around and jabbed her harpoon straight into Big Barely's back, making the beast roar out in pain as he tried to grab the spear embedded in his back. The beast stared wildly running in circles, accidentally trampling over his own men in the process.

Vaggie held onto the harpoon for dear life while her animalistic opponent thrashed and jerked around in the similar vein of a mechanical bull ride. Just then, the Hispanic demoness leaped off of the goat's back with her hands still clutching the shaft of her harpoon, and with a tremendous display of strength, she hoisted the bulky demon right into the air before flinging Big Barely across the room. The goat demon bulldozed through a crowd of goons before crashing right into a small pillar with a flower pot perched on top of it, the vase falling directly onto Big Barley's head which further dazed the beast.

On the other side of the spectrum, Gunner and Husk raced towards each other, the former of which drew out a rusty knife that was aiming for the cat's chest. Husk readied his shattered beer bottle as the two began to swing at each other, passing and weaving around each other's attacks. This combative dace came to an abrupt end as Gunner lunged forward and swung his knife across Husk's shoulder in a diagonal motion, resulting in a gash opening up on the cat demon's body that spanned from his shoulder down to his chest. Husk gritted his teeth in pain while his disheveled adversary flung himself at the winged demon in hopes of landing another nasty cut on his body.

Husk, however, spread his wings out took the air, easily avoiding the tip of the imp's knife as hovered above his disheveled attacker. Gunner sprung himself upwards in hopes of cutting into the winged-demon but Husk easily outmaneuvered him as the imp crashed right onto the ground. Gunner scrambled back up, and in a fit of rage, reeled his blade back and hurled it at the flying cat. The knife raced through the air at high speeds as Husk narrowly threw himself to the side with the tip of the knife just barely scathing his cheek. The knife proceeded to pierce into the ceiling above, the tip of the blade stabbing right into the wood.

"Nice try, asshole!" Husk yelled before hurling his broken bottle, directly striking Gunner in the face. The bottle exploded into shards of razor-sharp glass that pierced into Gunner's face and eyes as the imp cried out with pain, grabbing at his now-bleeding face while his red cap flew right off of his head.

"AW FUCK! SHIT! FUCK! THAT FYIN' FUCKER GOT ME! NAM FLASHBACK, NAM FLASHBACK!" Gunner cried, writhing around on the ground with pain.

"GOD FUCKIN' DAMMIT! COME ON BOYS, AVENGER YOUR FELLOW SOLDIER!" Gunner barked as his fellow imps drew out firearms of their own, all of which were pointed at the flying demon. Husk immediately started to move as a hail of gunfire was blasted into his direction, bullets instead blowing large holes through the ceiling. The winged-demon soared across the room, narrowly evading gunfire from left to right until one bullet managed to scathe him in the arm. Husk let out a pained grunt, his body crashing onto the ground. A crowd of raiders gathered around the downed cat demon and prepared to gun him down, their fingers wrapped around the trigger. But just as it seemed that it was curtains for Husk, a large hole was blown right through the back of an imp's skull as its body immediately fell onto the floor.

This sudden event alerted the group of imps before they too had their brains blown right out of their heads by an unseen force, speckles of blood and bits of brain matter flew onto Husk's face, making him wince in disgust. The bodies of the goons dropped onto the floor, standing behind their corpses was Angel with a pistol in his left hand, a barely visible trail of smoke gently blowing out of the gun's barrel.

"Hey, nobody touches MY Huskykins. His fluffy ass is mine and ONLY mine!" Angel shouted, promptly gunning down another charging horde of lackeys, who were planning to attack the two demons with their guard down, with a Tommy gun in his right hand.

"Was that really fuckin' necessary?..." Husk grumbled, wiping off the blood that had gotten onto his face while Angel walked up to him and extended one of his arms out.

"Hey, don't give me that kind of attitude! You should be really thankful that I saved your life, buster..." Angel said, helping the winged demon get back up on his feet before handing him the pistol. Husk took the gun out of Angel's hands and began to fire into the mass of thugs. Just then, an ear-piercing barbaric scream filled the air as two cocked their heads to see Big Barely sprinting at them, preparing to send them crashing through the walls with a headbutt.

"HEADS UP!" Angel yelped, as both he and Husk threw themselves back to avoid being rammed by the horns of the oncoming goat demon. Realizing that he missed his intended targets, Big Barely spun around and charged at the two once more. Angel took aim and fired his Tommy gun at the moving beast, but much to the spider demon's surprise, bullets ricocheted off of the muscular frame of the charging beast. The juggernaut powered through bullets as if they were nothing, forcing Angel to side-step Big Barely for a second time. However, rather than letting the past repeat itself three times in a row, Angel stuck his foot out and tripped Big Barely as the larger demon fell face-first onto the floor with an audible 'THUNK'.

Amongst the ever-growing chaos, Alastor stepped into the room with a mixing bowl tucked in his arms as he gently stirred an unknown mixture with a whisk. Not knowing that he had set foot into one giant warzone.

"Greetings everyone! I'm just coming in to see what's causing all this racke-" Alastor's eyes opened wide upon seeing the chaos unfurl before him. In no less than a second, The bloodied body of an imp was thrown by his feet.

"I see you're all busy right now. I'll leave you all to your own affairs!" Alastor said, backing out of the room and back into the kitchen.

On the side of the spectrum, Charlie was currently fending off mobs of unrelenting goons, hosing them down with jets of fire that reduced them to charred skeletons. Unbeknownst to the hotel owner, for one imp was sneaking up from behind with a hammer tightly clenched in his hands. The mischievous lackey leaped forward and raised the hammer in the air, hoping to bash the unsuspecting demoness's brains in, only to then suddenly feel a sharp pain that kept him in mid-air. Looking down, the imp's eyes widened with horror as he was met with a harpoon protruding right out of his chest before being unapologetically thrown against a wall, splattering upon impact. Upon hearing the Imp's pained shrieks, Charlie cocked her head to see Vaggie by her side with the tip of her harpoon glazed with blood.

"Charlie, You remember what we practiced?" Vaggie asked, slightly smirking.

"Remember? Please, I remember it off the back of my hand!" Charlie said with a toothy grin before her the palms began to emit a bright orange glow as a large red pitchfork started to materialize from her hands. With her newly-found fork in hand, Hell's Princess jabbed it straight into the ground and leaped right onto the end of the shaft, balancing herself with only one leg while she spread both her arms out.

"LITTLE TEAPOT FORMATION!" She shouted as her girlfriend quickly jumped onto her shoulders with her spear clenched in her hands. The crowd of Imps was beginning to close in on the two at an alarming rate but the tables would turn on them in mere seconds as streams of fire began to spray out of Charlie's palms, igniting the crowd in the process. The horde of thugs screeched as most of them tried to scramble out of the flames while others were unlikely to be caught in the inferno. Charlie gracefully spun around in circles, creating a small cyclone of flames that ignited anyone in its wake. the Hispanic demon lowered the tip of her harpoon just enough for Charlie's flames to heat up the blade. The Hotel Owner ceased her attack as she then catapulted Vaggie high into the air.

With her harpoon blade now glowing a bright red, Vaggie threw herself into the sea of imps at an incredible rate of speed. With all the momentum she had built up from her fall, the moment she struck into the crowd, the impact sent anyone who was unlucky enough to be in the spear's reach flying into the air. The spearwoman immediately began a relentless assault against the oncoming crowd of imps, slicing apart an approaching imp with her heated spear as it generated a disgusting sizzle noise upon cutting into the flesh. Charlie landed back onto the ground and proceeded to yank her pitchfork out of the floor, twirling it in a circular motion. Hell's Princess started to hack apart any approaching thugs, all while scorching them with volleys of flames. But just as she could continue her attack, Charlie suddenly found herself knocked back by a powerful force as she tumbled across the floor.

The Hotel Owner jerked her head up to see Big Barely standing before her, reunited with his axe as the behemoth attempted to chop Hell's Princess in half. Charlie rolled right out of the axe's trajectory, narrowly avoiding the blade as she launched a flaming projectile at the goat demon. The axe-weilding behemoth merely dispersed through the flames with another swing of his weapon while Vaggie attempted to assist Charlie but due to the seemingly unending wave of raiders that just kept on piling up, she was unable to help her girlfriend.

"Fuck, there's way too many of them!" Vaggie shouted, continuously tearing her way through demon after demon with her harpoon while her energy was gradually depleting by the seconds. Charlie was fairing no differently as she was now faced off against Big Barely, who had retrieved his axe. The two had entered into an intense clash with Charlie's fork and Barley's axe and while Charlie may be more graceful in her movement, her adversary was far more aggressive in his attacks.

Angel and Husk were also starting to fall behind, the former's arm wound now starting to take his toll as he barely managed to fend off a couple of approaching lackeys but ultimately find himself cornered. Angel continued blasting the mob of unrelenting goons before both his Tommy Guns inevitably ran out of bullets.

"Dammit! I'm outta ammo!" Angel growled with frustration, throwing his now empty firearms to the side before drawing out a switchblade. He, as we as Husk, were backed up against a wall, surrounded by swarms of thugs, all of which baring crooked smiles. Vaggie was still fending off as many goons as she could before felt a laceration open up on her calf, making the Hispanic demon scream for one imp was able to stab her in the back of the leg. To make matters worse, she was suddenly struck in the chest by Gunner, whose face was now covered in cuts and small shards of glass.

"Y'all fucked now, commies! This is what happens when you fuck with pure raw 'muricans, baby!" Gunner said with a raspy chuckle, pinning Vaggie to the ground by stepping on her chest. The deranged imp proceeded to draw out a shotgun that was aimed at the one-eyed demon's head.

"VAGGIE!" Charlie cried as she tried to make rescue her girlfriend, only to be knocked to the ground by a shoulder check from Big Barely. The barbaric goat proceeded to bring down its axe, only to be stopped in mid-air by the hotel owner's pitchfork. Charlie was, unfortunately, unable to hold for much longer as the large demon was beginning to overpower her.

"Alrighty boys, let's kiss these commie pigs goodnight!" The deranged imp said with a psychotic chuckle, his finger seconds away from blowing the trigger. Gunner squeezed the trigger of his shotgun, ready to hear the satisfying blast along with the disgusting squelching sounds of Vaggie's head exploding...

But nothing came. Instead, the cracking of metal rang throughout the room.

Gunner's look of sadistic glee turned to panicked confusion as the barrel of his gun was snapped right off by an unseen force. Vaggie was also taken by surprise by this as well before the sound of Big Barely screaming in pain filled the room. Gunner turned to his bigger accomplice, who had let go of his axe and began to clutch at his right shoulder. Embedded in the goat's arm was a stalagmite, the tip of the jagged rock puncturing deep into the giant's flesh. Matters only got worse for the invaders as the goons surrounding Angel and Husk were skewered from large stalagmites that shot right out from the ground. The rest of Chugg's men all gasped with horror before more stalagmites began to shoot out of the ground, forcing them to move to the center of the room.

"A-AW FUCK! IT'S AN AMBUSH! I REPEAT, IT'S AM-" Gunner was knocked to the floor with a punch to the face from Vaggie, as she, along with the other hotel residents, quickly grouped together in order to tend to each other's wounds.

As the crowd began to back away with fear, a loud stomping noise shook the walls along with a low guttural snarl that generated more fear from the crowds. All of which began to whimper and cry out of pure cowardice fear, even Big Barely was starting to shiver with fright. However, from the doorway that was connected into the lobby, the culprit responsible for this sudden ambush began to emerge from the darkness. Gunner, Big Barley, and the rest of the imps all watched with horror as the behemoth stepped into view, his fists tightly clenched while a glare of pure rage gazed into their very souls.

Oogar, after hearing all the carnage that had unfolded from rooms away, had finally decided to check out what was causing all this noise.

And what he saw infuriated him.

That same unyielding rage that had surged through him during his fight against Chugg returned but to an even greater level.

"You...break...home..." Oogar snarled like a beast, taking another ground-shaking step. "Oogar... BREAK YOU!"

"H-hey...Y-YOU'RE HIM! YOU'RE THAT ASSHOLE WHO WENT HAM ON OUR BOSS, AREN'T YA! NEW PLAN BOYS, THIS HERE IS OUR NEW TARGET! ALL THESE COMMIE SLUTS CAN WAIT!" Gunner declared although a handful of troops were beginning to have second thoughts.

"Y-you sure about this man, this fucker's huge!" One imp interjected.

"Gonna have to agree, even I don't think the pay will be worth it..." Another one fearfully spoke out.

"I'm wearing white shorts right and honestly... I should've thought twice." A third imp whimpered.

"QUIT YOUR FUCKIN' YAPPIN! WE'RE SOLDIERS, WE 'DUN QUESTION ORDERS, WE ACT! AND WHAT I WANT US TO DO IS TO TRUN THAT BIG OL' ROIDFREAK INTO A FUR COAT! NOW SHUT UP AND LET'S FUCK 'EM UP!" The disheveled imp cried, raising what remained of his shotgun into the air before rushing at his bigger target with Big Barely and his army following suit.

Just as the caveman could advance any further, he stopped and turned to look at Charlie as his hateful glare transforming into a neutral expression. The Hotel Owner stared at Oogar with a look of worry before looking over to the large swarm of invaders and back to the caveman. Her fearful expression turned to that of a hard look of determination as she then nodded her head at the behemoth as if to say...

"Show them what you're made of."

This prompted Oogar to unleash a bellowing roar that shook the hotel to the very core, awaiting the charging crowd of goons with open arms. The moment they got up close, Oogar swung his fists right into their direction sending a large handful of them flying across the room within moments. One imp leaped forward and prepared to stab the caveman in the shoulder but before he could plunge the knife into his body, Oogar reeled back his fist and with one haymaker, the imp's face caved in. Its eyeballs exploding right out of the back of his head, the now-disfigured body of the imp crashing onto the ground as it splattered upon impact. A few other goons raced towards Oogar, but these fools were essentially running straight to their deaths as the giant brought his fist down right onto their heads, crushing their bodies like soda cans.

Another imp attempted to attack Oogar from behind but the caveman immediately snatched him by the head, proceeded to lift the small demon's body as it wriggled and squirmed in an attempt to escape the behemoth's clutches. Oogar grabbed onto the imp's lower half and began to viciously twist its body, generating a sickening crackling noise before finally, he successfully tore the imp in half. Blood and viscera leaked onto the ground as Oogar swatted away more approaching imps with the two halves of their fellow soldier.

Just then, Oogar felt something strike his body that forced him to drop the two halves of the carcass as he spun around to see an imp with a rifle in his hands and a horrified look on his face, who quickly hid the gun behind his back to avoid being crushed by the hulking beast. Sadly for him, the behemoth had his eyes primarily locked on him as he then stomped on the ground which prompted a large stone spire to protrude out of the ground. Placing his hands onto the rock pillar, Oogar tore it right out of the ground and hoisted it right over his head while his target dropped his rifle and stood back, overtaken by fear. Oogar swung the spire in a downward motion, crushing the thug into little more than a bloody silhouette. Letting out another primal roar, Oogar launched the rocky spire straight into the crowd resulting in more imps being reduced into a fine red paste. Watching his men being reduced to bloody mush from the caveman's hands as he quickly rounded a small troop of gun-totting imps.

"FIRING SQUAD, AIM!" Gunner ordered as the gunmen took position and aimed their guns at the behemoth.

"AAAAAAND FIREEEEEE!" Streams of hot lead were fired into the caveman's direction as he quickly shielded himself using the stone spire as a makeshift barrier. The bullets pelted against the stone exterior as the giant began to advance towards the squad of gunmen, still holding tightly onto the rock pillar. As the bullets continued to fire against his shield, Oogar created a stone that was big enough to fit in the palm of his hands as he reeled his hand back his hand, and with one good pitch, he hurled the stone right into one of the raider's skull and came shooting from the back. The rock tore a sizeable hole through the thug's skull, dropping dead almost immediately but his fellow troopers continued firing without a second thought. Acting fast, Oogar created another hand-sized rock and crushed it into smaller fragments. Without a moment of hesitation, Oogar launched the shards of rocks into the remaining platoon, the flying shrapnel tearing through the gunmen as they dropped their weapons and keeled onto the floor. Witnessing this with a wide-eyed grimace, Gunner turned to Big Barely, who was still trying to get the sharp piece of rock out of his shoulder.

"Oh, for the love of... BIG BARELY, QUIT FIDDLIN' AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Gunner screeched. Big Barely managed to get the stalagmite out of his shoulder as he threw it to the side and made a mad dash towards the behemoth. Oogar caught wind of the goat demon running after him as he too charged at the approaching beast. The two behemoths met head-on with Big Barely attempting to ram Oogar with his horns only to be held in place by the caveman, who grabbed onto both the goat's horns as tight as he could. Big Barley tried his best to fight through the caveman's hold, but no matter how hard he pushed, Oogar was unable to budge. Big Barely soon felt his body being lifted off the ground before feeling his spine shatter against the behemoth's shoulders with a loud 'CRACK'.

Big Barely forced out a deafening screech of pain that made his comrades soil themselves, watching as Big Barely was tossed into the air before being catapulted out of the hotel with one massive punch that sent the massive goat soaring through the opening. Realizing just how outclassed he and his men were, Gunner figured that the next logical thing to do was to run like hell and save their own skins.

"You know what, I think I shoulda listened to y'all... RETREAT!" Gunner cried as he along with the rest of the surviving imps started to flee the scene. Oogar chased after the retreating army, smashing his way through thug after thug with his arms and fists now caked with blood. The army of goons bolted over to a couple of jeeps that was parked right outside the hotel. Crowds of fleeing imps all scrambled to their own vehicles, pushing and shoving each other out of the way just to save their own skins. Oogar would soon find himself standing outside the hotel, watching Chugg's pathetic minions try to desperately escape as he let out a low snarl before clasping his hands together and slamming them onto the pavement. What soon followed were several large rocky spires that rose out of the ground, right underneath the vehicles. While some were lucky enough to drive away from the danger, others were not as the sudden impact of the pillars striking the underside of the jeeps caused them to flip onto roofs.

Many imps were crushed as a result but some had managed to survive the whole ordeal, albeit with their bones turned to dust. Oogar, however, wasn't just finished there, as the giant spread his arms outwards before clapping them together as hard as he could. The powerful clap generated a powerful shockwave that rang throughout the area while the large towers of rock were starting to topple over, landing directly onto the totaled jeeps and any remaining goons as well as other getaway jeeps that were trying to escape the caveman's wrath. A few other vehicles were set off course and either crashed into the fallen pillars or flipped onto their sides but lucky jeep, driven by Gunner, was able to evade the danger as the driver quickly pulled by the unconscious body of Big Barely and repeatedly honked the horn.

"C'MON, BIG BARELY! WE GETTIN' THE FUCK OUTTA HERE! " Gunner screeched, the towering goat demon waking up from the sound of the imp screaming his head off at him. Big Barely immediately climbed into the jeep as Gunner floored it as hard he could, the car sped off while Oogar hurled large rocks from afar. Gunner miraculously managed to weave around the boulders, the car speeding further and further down the road before it finally escaped the caveman's range.

Oogar watched as the jeep's taillights disappeared off into the city before surveying the area, the corpses of imps, scrap metal, and enormous chunks of rock scattered throughout the scene. Taking in several breaths of frigid air, Oogar unleashed a victorious roar that both Heaven and Hell to hear. The roar wasn't just done out of victory, but it was also a message that Oogar wanted to make as clear as possible.

No one tarnishes his new home and leaves without punishment.

Returning to the Hotel Residents, Husk was currently having his wounds being tended to by Charlie and Angel while Vaggie bandaged herself up. After the chaotic brawl, there was a lot to take in right now and they needed plenty of time to ponder over what had just transpired. However, before the group could have a moment to recuperate, a faint shuffling caught the attention of every single one of them as they turned their heads over to the center of the room where the door laid flat on the ground. It didn't take long for Steve to slowly lift and push the door off of him as he let out a pained sigh.

"Ugh... This is just great. My favorite outfit is ruined, my glasses are broken are now completely broken, and I think that door just crushed my spine. Good god, can this day get anymore... w-w-worse?..." Steve said, slowly taking notice of his surroundings. Corpses of his fellow workers littering the floor, the walls that were painted red, and most notably, a group of pissed demons that all had their sights set on him. The timid imp was now visibly shaking, chattering his teeth with fear as he slowly backed away from the hotel residents.

"Heheh... no need to worry about me me, I'll be out of hair! I promise..." Steve said with a fearful chuckle, continuing to advance his way to the exit. But as he got closer to the exit, he felt his back brush up against something large and hairy. Turning around, Steve was met with a towering mammoth of a demon whose arms were covered in blood and a face that sported an enraged scowl. Upon laying eyes on the demon that glared down at him, Steve summed up his feeling with one simple two-worded phrase.

"Oh shit."


	8. Carmageddon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack on the hotel, Oogar, Vaggie, Angel, and Cherri retaliate by carrying out a raid on Chugg's headquarters where a nasty surprise awaits them...

The Hazbin Hotel...

"Hold still, Husk!" Charlie said, trying to pour rubbing alcohol onto the cat demon's wounds. Unfortunately for Charlie, Husk wasn't cooperating as he squirmed around in the hotel owner's arms, trying to wriggle free.

"I'm fucking fine! All I need is some bandages and I'll be good..." Husk said, attempting to push Charlie away with his uninjured arm.

"It'll only take just a few seconds!" Charlie said, yanking Husk forward before finally pouring a gentle stream of rubbing alcohol onto the winged demon's arm as he began to convulse and twitch around from the stinging sensation.

"AUGH! Fuckin' Christ, that stings dammit!" Husk cursed, gritting his teeth as hard as he could while his claws scratched against the floorboards, leaving visible marks in the wood.

"I'm sorry, Husk. But this is the best way to treat your wounds, now hold still, there's one more I haven't gotten to yet." The Hotel Owner said before pouring more of the substance onto Husk's chest wound, making him jitter and writhe around some more. Charlie quickly took a cotton ball and started to gently graze the feline's wounds. Husk let out a distraught hiss which soon turned into a low grumble as he then rested his back onto the floor while Charlie continued to tend to his wounds.

"There, you should be good. All we need to do is bandaging you up." Charlie said, pulling out a roll of bandage wrap before carefully swathing the bar tender's injuries. Soon enough Charlie finished up bandaging Husk's wounds.

"Alright, I think you should be good enough," Charlie said while Husk merely grunted before getting back up on his feet. "I highly recommend taking it easy and getting some rest for the time being."

"Well, I'm an expert at passing out for more than twelve hours so that's something I can totally do." Husk grumbled, carefully limping out of the room she heard a pair of footsteps echo throughout the lobby as she cocked her head over to see Oogar and Vaggie, entering through the doorless opening. Letting out a sigh of relief, Charlie stood up and walked over to the two approaching demons.

"Okay, is there anyone hiding out there?" Charlie asked with concern.

"No, we did an extensive search and found no one hiding. As far as I know, I think everyone is down for the count. The coast is clear for now." Vaggie plainly stated.

"Good, good... I spoke with Niffty and she, along with Alastor, is going to help me clean up this mess. Repairs are going to be costly but this hotel has been through worse so I'm sure we can handle it." Charlie said while Vaggie looked over her shoulder to see all the imp corpses that littered the area.

"And the bodies?..." She asked.

"Niffty and I will..." Just as Charlie could finish her sentence, a bloodied imp corpse that was dangling from a chandelier fell right in between Charlie, Vaggie, and Oogar as it struck the ground with a sickening 'SPLAT'. Charlie backed away from the body, gazing at it with a look of disgust. "...Discuss more on that matter."

"Right..." Vaggie replied, wiping off some blood that got onto her dress.

"Anyways, why don't we check on that imp we have and see if he knows anything that we don't," Charlie said, stomping a little to get some viscera off of her shoe.

"Understood. If he's unwilling to cooperate that's when we use force right?" Vaggie said, drawing out her harpoon while Oogar let out a snort before clashing his fists together. A look of reluctance began to form on Charlie's face before she nervously tugged her own arm for a short moment.

"Yeah... uh... We'll see about that." Charlie murmured. "He's currently with Angel in one of the breakrooms. Let's go over and check to see how they're doing, alright?"

"Got it." Vaggie said with a nod as both she and Charlie made their way to the breakroom.

Oogar was about to follow them but just as he could, the caveman looked back at the bloody mess that he had made. He furrowed his brows with disgust while clenching his fists, an uncomfortable sensation soon took hold of his stomach as it felt as though it was being tied in knots. Whether they deserved it or not, it was a sickening sight for the caveman, one that he had no intention of viewing any further as he left the room in a hurry.

As soon as the lobby was empty, an unbearable cold swept throughout the area as the corpses of the imps began to take up a sickly shade of blue, nearby plants started to shrivel up from the horrid temperature that filled the room as frost began to slowly form on the wall's surface. while shadows began to move as if they had a mind of their own. The shadows started to merge with each other, taking the shape of a convulsing blob before transmogrifying into that of a face with a horrific glare and wide smile. The amalgamation began to emit a raspy chuckle, slowly slinking out of the darkness.

"҉̵̴P͠è̸r͞f̸͞e̷̢͠ct͢͏ ̨͝w̷o̧͟͢r̡k̴̸̀ ̡a̢s̢̀͘ aĺ̵w͞͞a͟҉y̢s͠͞,̨҉ ҉̴my̴̴ vess҉e̵̢l̸͘͟. ̸͜W̵e̢͡'͢͞r̸̵͡e̴͡ ̶̡͞g̡͜e͜t̸͞tiņ̛͟g̵̷ ͜͞c̸̀͠l͏̵͡o̶ser̵͠. ̶̕W̛e͏͞'r̢̢e̸͡ ͝g̨é́tt̨i͟n͢͟g̴ ͏c̢͠l̴͘̕ơ̵s̨e͢͞r̵ ̶͢҉a̡̕n͏̡d̶͝ ̡́I̴ ̕c͞a͜͡n̵ ̴͡f͠e̸͘e͜ĺ͜ ̵̧͡i҉t͟"

The face began to move from the walls and to the ground as it started to whisk across the area, taking in the scenery. The culmination of shadows soon found itself outside of the hotel where thousands of imps laid dead, along with various collapsed stone columns and the shattered remains of vehicles besmirched the very grounds. The rancid smell of flesh and smoke wafted throughout the air as the face began to sniff the air, its grin growing wider while the air started to drastically drop in temperature.

"̕Ye͟͜ş͟͝.͜͡.̵̷.̴̨͠ ̛T̸͢h͟͡e p͠i͏e̴͞c̸̷̀e͢s ͞͝à͜r̴̀҉e̢ ͡ál̛̛ĺ̢ ̸̸͠co͏͡m̷̢i̶̸ǹ̡g͟͏ ͏͏҉ţ͜͡o͘͜get̢҉h́҉́è̷r.͢͜ ̨Y̶̵o҉͡u̡̕r̕ ͞҉p͠o͜͟w̴̸é̢͜r,̴̷͞ ͜Y̡̕o͏͢ú̕r̨͢ ̸͘s̡͏t̶r͞e̸͟͢ng̵t̢͘h͏, Yo͠u͢r fe̕r̨o͡c̛i̴͞ty.̢̛ ̕͢A҉l̸͜l̷̵ ̕of̶ ̢͢ìt̶ ̵̵̢gr̴̡o͏҉͢w̵͟͠s̢̀ ͢b͟y͝͏ ̢͠t͠h͝e͘͏ ͟͡s̛͟͢e̢c̶̢o̡͘n̵͜͜d̕҉s͠͝."̡

The grinning face started to shrink in size while a black skeletal hand started to emerge from the earth itself, grabbing onto the carcass of an imp along the way. The Apparition's entire body rose from the ground, the corpse still in its clutches as it began to eye the demon's lifeless body.

"I ̡͝h͠o̡͠p̶̕͏e҉ t̛̕o͏ s̵è̕e̴̕ ̡͏m̡o͜͠r̸é ͘o̴͡͡f͝ ̴̵͟wh͠a̧͟t̨͟ yo͟ú ̛́͠ça҉n҉̧ ̡͜ac̨̀c͟o̵͡mp̛̛͜l̨͢is͠͡h͞͡.̴̧ ̡R̷i̶̧̧g̵̡ht̡͡ ̀n̕̕o̢͞w̶̡̕,̵̴̧ ̀ý̸o҉u̸'̶̛r̛͡͝e҉͟ ́͢j̸̶͝u͢͞s̢t͘͜ ͏b͡a̵̶̕re͜͜ĺý̷̧ ̀d͡i̡͘͘s̕͡cơv̷e̵r̸̀in͜g̷͞ ͏t͏he ̵͢v̢ast͝ ̨͡ṕ̛̛o͝t̕é̵n̛͡t̶͞͠íal̛͢҉ ̛̀w̧į͠t̕h͘i̢͟҉n̛͏͏ ́y͟͠ou.̕.̶͟͟.͏"

Casting the dead body aside as if it were a piece of garbage, the phantom took to the skies, taking the freezing cold along with it. Upon leaving the area, Temperatures reverted back to normal while the frost on the walls disappeared off the surface in an instant. The air, while still holding a brisk sensation, wasn't as frigid as it was previously. The Apparition soared throughout the red sky of Hell, hovering above Pentagram City as he looked down at the city inhabitants that wandered beneath them, glaring at them with a strong distaste. The civilians of the crime-ridden city felt a sudden chill brush up their spine, one that made them feel like something was watching them from above the clouds.

"̀O͞ń̷͝e̛͜ ́d͟͜ąy̶,̡̛́ ̶́m̷͜y̵͟͜ ̧̛͢v̢e͘͏̢s̢s҉̴e͏l.̧̡́ T̵h͝i͞͞s̵̸ ͠͏w͜͏͘i͏̵l҉̧ļ̸̴ b̸̧͘e̷̶ ou̧͝r̴͜ ̀͜͠d̸̷̡ó̸m̸a̛i҉n͜.̷̕"

When the demons did look up into the red sky above them, however, they saw nothing.

Nothing was watching them at all.  
___  
Random Breakroom...

"Boop!" Angel said in a joking manner, poking his index finger against Steve's cheek, slightly nudging his head a little. The Spider Demon let out a mischievous giggle, prodding the imp's face some more.

"Boop! Boop! Boooop!" The Pornstar jeered, continuing to snicker at the imp's misfortune. Steve let out a grumble of vexation, one that was muffled by a piece of duct tape that was placed over his mouth. His body was tied to a chair while Angel sat on the smaller demon's lap and considering that Angel was four times his size, the imp's lap could barely support the taller demon's weight. Just then, Angel started to gently move his hand across Steve's gray hair which leads down to his horns that curved down to the back of his head. Angel took notice of the imp's 'horns' as he curiously narrowed his eyes and grabbed onto both of the horns, forcing a muffled yip of surprise out of the imp.

"Y'know, I gotta ask... You imps have some weird-ass hairdos and it's got me curious. Like, no offense, but are these your horns? Part of hair? Some fucked up skull deformity you had when you were a kid? It's a god damn enigma if ya ask me." Angel said, brushing Steve's horns with his thumbs. Just then, Angel heard the door click open as he turned to see Charlie, Vaggie, and Oogar enter the room.

"Enough screwing around, Angel. We've got work to do." Vaggie said with a hint of annoyance.

"Eh, alrighty." Angel shrugged before getting off of the imp's lap and he proceeded to rip the tape off of the imp's mouth.

"Ow!" Steve cried from the sudden sting of the tape being yanked off of his face. "That hurt, you dick!"

"Cry me a river pal, I don't give a fuck and I ain't talking about my day job." Angel unapologetically spat, folding his upper set of arms. Vaggie stepped in front of the imp and pointed the tip of her harpoon at his neck.

"You better tell us everything you know right now. Make this harder and I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot." Vaggie threatened, her fearsome glare peering into the cowardly demon's soul. Steve knew that if he kept quiet, he would be a goner but if he spilled the beans then his boss would surely kill him.

"I-I...uh...don't know what you're talking about! I'm perfectly innocent! Nothing sketchy about me! Uh... Me no speak English!" Steve said with a nervous smile, beads of sweat drizzling from his brow. Vaggie furrowed her brows in frustration, the blade of her harpoon inching closer to a point where the tip was now poking against Steve's neck.

"Don't test me! Talk. NOW!" The one-eyed demoness barked, her grip around the harpoon's shaft tightening.

"Hey, hold on a second Vaggz. I know what'll make this guy crack. Trust me, I've done this before and worked like a charm every single time." Angel said, gesturing her to move out of the way. Vaggie reluctantly stepped to the side, letting Angel approach the imp as he then sat on his lap, almost making the imp fall over in his chair.

"So, lil' fella... Looks to me that you're holding out on us. If you don't wanna spill it then that's fine, it just means more fun for me~" Angel seductively, softly stroking the imp's cheek as he winced with discomfort.

"Err... What exactly do you mean by that?..." Steve asked with concern.

"Well, for starters, you can start cleaning me out with a nice rimjob. That's something I bet you wanna try out~" Angel proposed with a devious smirk while Vaggie and Charlie's eyes widened with disgust. Oogar, meanwhile, tilted his head in confusion as Steve's face turned visibly green.

"W-what!? No! Christ almighty, no!" Steve shouted, jerking his head away from the spider demon while the chair slightly scooted back as a result. However, the imp found himself being pulled into the pornstar's fluffy chest.

"Better start talking then. Otherwise, I might have to bust out a few toys of mine. Half of which are designed to turn your little pecker into a shriveled raisin~" Angel giggled. The imp was now on the verge of losing his lunch, more sweat started to pour from his brow, his stomach began to turn, and judging by his tone and that hungry look in his eyes, Angel was most likely not joking meaning the poor imp had no other option but to squeal.

"OKAY, FINE! I'LL TALK, I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!... Just leave my wiener out of it!" Steve cried, squirming around in the chair that resulted in both him and Angel falling over onto the floor. Knowing that his tactic worked, Angel got back up and dusted himself off.

"See, What I tell ya? Works like a charm every time!" Angel said triumphantly, leaving his prisoner in the dust.

"What rimjob?" Oogar asked with confusion, turning his head over to Charlie and Vaggie.

"Oh, simple. It's where two guys-" Before Angel could properly finish his sentence, Vaggie immediately silenced him by forcibly pinching his lips shut.

"Angel... NOT. A. SINGLE. WORD." The Hispanic demon snarled. Charlie walked over the imp and helped his chair back onto the floor.

"Okay, seeing as how you're willing to cooperate with us, then please tell us everything that you know," Charlie said as the imp let out a quiet sigh of defeat.

"Alright... First of all, you already know that I work for Chugg and I can safely confirm that he was responsible for ordering this raid in the first place." Steve began to explain, trying his best to not stumble on his words out of panic.

The whole plan was to have Gunner go in and pretend to be a patron but knowing how much he stood out like a sore thumb, he easily raised suspicion. Plus there's also the fact that I inadvertently gave away our positions..." Steve mumbled with embarrassment.

"Anyways, the whole point of the raid was so to kill the big guy over there," Steve said, nudging his head over to Oogar, who pointed at himself in confusion.

"He manhandled Chugg in that fight and he's not one to just admit defeat that easily. So, he sent me, Gunner, Big Barley, and a whole platoon of his men over to this hotel in order to take him out and, well, the rest writes itself." Steve explained.

"Well, can you tell us anything about your boss?" Charlie asked.

"I mainly work as his financial handler as well as his snack provider and brownie mix dealer. As far as I know about him... He's the worst person I had the misfortune to know. If I had the choice to either blow my brains out or spend another month working for him, my mouth would already be on the barrel in a heartbeat!" Steve lamented.

"He's loud, he's annoying, he forces me to pay some of the stupidest of shit such an entire vat of brownie mix. Like, why? where's the benefit in that? I know brownie mix tastes good and whatnot but it's probably salmonella for crying out loud!" Steve continued to complain while Vaggie merely rolled her eyes.

"As much as I wanna hear you whine about how much you hate your job, can you actually tell us something that's useful!?" The one-eyed demon shouted.

"Well, it depends. Did any one of you kill Big Barely or Gunner?" Steve asked while the hotel residence looked at each other, shaking their heads 'no'.

"Oogar saw Goat and Crazy Monkey escape. Disappear into town on a loud metal horse." The caveman replied as best as he could and while his English wasn't as good, Steve could

"In that case, in no less than a few days, Chugg will just send out another army of his men back to the hotel to get the job done." Steve plainly said.

"Wait, what!?" Charlie answered with shock.

"You heard me correctly. My Boss will hold grudges towards anyone who slightly inconveniences him and what your big hairy giant did really ticked him off. As long he's got those two crazy rednecks, an army of idiots to serve him, a fuck ton of weapons, and a big bowl of brownie mix, then he's just gonna keep attacking until the end of time..." Steve said while Charlie and Vaggie briefly glanced at each other with worry in their eyes. Vaggie turned her attention to the imp, her expression of disquiet shifting into a solemn look.

"Say... Where is your headquarters?" Vaggie bluntly asked.

"Why do you need to know?..." Steve questioned, raising an eyebrow at Vaggie's inquiry.

"Simple. If they paid us an unexpected visit then it only makes sense that we return the favor." Vaggie replied while her girlfriend wasn't too sure about her plan.

"Vaggie, do you really think this is the best solution?" Charlie asked.

"I know it sounds drastic but what other choice do we have? Waiting a couple of days just to get attacked again? There's no way I'm gonna let that happen." Vaggie declared as she directed her harpoon back to the imp's neck.

"Now tell us where your boss is. NOW!" Vaggie demanded.

"Hey, I can tell you anything else. There's no way I'm going to..." Just as Steve could finish his sentence going to, he saw Angel staring at him with that lustful smirk that evoked a strong primordial fear that made his very skin crawl.

"...An old abandoned warehouse with a few garages where we keep the vehicles. It's just in the city outskirts." Steve peeped. Vaggie drew back her spear before making her way to the door.

"Angel, get your guns and bring as much ammo as you can gather, I'm gonna need you for this one. We're leaving in ten minutes." The Hispanic Demoness said, passing by the spider demon.

"Wow, you actually want me to fuck shit up? Now that's something I can get behind! Say, mind if I call up Cherri? She's a wiz at stuff like this, plus she can give us ride!" Angel said while Vaggie stopped and pondered for a minute.

"You what? Sure. Maybe some good could actually come out of that bomb-throwing psycho." Vaggie said before exiting the room. Angel soon followed behind before grabbing onto the top rail of Steve's chair, dragging it and Steve along with him to the exit.

"H-hey! Where are you taking me!? Let go!" The imp shouted with confusion.

"We need some directions, strawberry shortcake. Unless you wanna serve as some stress relief before we get to work~" Angel said, shutting the imp up almost immediately. The room was now empty with only occupants being Oogar and Charlie as the hotel owner let out a sigh as she set her gaze over to the caveman.

"Okay, Oogar, why don't you stay and help Niffty and I clean up. I'm sorry for roping you in all of this..." Charlie said as she started to make her way to the door.

Oogar didn't follow, however, as he stood in place, conflicted with himself. Because of that fight, he not only went against his owner's wishes but he was responsible for letting a horde of maniacs to his home. But rather than wallowing in his own grief while the apparition taunts him for his wrongdoings, Oogar knew that he wouldn't let his self-doubt get the better of him this time around. He was the sole cause for all of this madness and this could be his way of making things right. He was unsure if Charlie would approve of this or not, but this was his only opportunity to redeem himself for his blunder.

He needed to fix this.

"Oogar, are you coming?" Charlie asked, the caveman only replying with silence before finally answering Charlie's question.

"No... Oogar want to join." He said quietly.

"W-what?" Charlie replied with confusion.

"Oogar want to join... Join Vaggie and Angel. Stop bad men." Oogar spoke up, a look of determination shining in his eyes. In an instant, Charlie frantically stepped up to Oogar, knowing that she didn't want him to get hurt.

"But... Oogar, are you sure?" Charlie asked with apprehension.

"Oogar know... Charlie don't want Oogar to fight. Oogar don't like fighting either." The caveman said, briefly glancing to the side for a moment.

"But Oogar can't let Bad Men destroy home. If Oogar stand back then Bad Men will hurt hotel. Hurt Charlie. Hurt Vaggie. Hurt everyone." Oogar explained, placing a hand on the hotel owner's shoulder.

"Oogar lost many homes to monsters. Broken beyond repair. Oogar don't want to lose this home... Oogar don't want to lose you..." Oogar continued, his tone shifting from resolute to sullen by the last sentence. Charlie was unsure of what to say but just from Oogar's voice alone, she knew how much this hotel truly meant to him.

"Honestly, Charlie, he should TOTALLY tag along!" Angel interrupted, poking his head into the room having overheard their conversation. "I mean, you've seen what this big ol' hunk of muscle can do! He'd be a very reliable asset to the team!"

"Well..." Charlie said before her thoughts were interrupted by Vaggie's voice.

"To be honest, I actually second that." The one-eyed demon said, stepping into the room. "Oogar genuinely wants to help us and given what he can bring to the table, I think he would be an immense help to us here."

Charlie stopped and thought to herself for a moment, setting her gaze back to Oogar as her worried expression turned into a rather hopeful smile.

"If you really want to do this then it would be unfair of me to keep you here. But before you go, I have one last thing to say to you..." Charlie proceeded to place both her hands onto the caveman's arms before slightly tugging him forward so that he could hear her message a little clearer.

"Go get 'em for me, big guy!" The Hotel Owner said with an encouraging smile. From behind his scruffy beard, Oogar smiled back.

"Oogar will."  
___  
A Dark Alleyway...

It was dead quiet in the dingy backstreets of Pentagram City, other than the faint dripping of water from a storm gutter or the loud snoring of vagrants who were resting against the building walls or inside the dumpsters with the raccoons, all was silent. However, the sound of footsteps clacking against the cement ground was audible as a new demon came waltzing into the dark alleyway. This new visitor was cloaked in a dark maroon robe that almost blended in with the darkness and upon closer inspection, the demon resembled a raven in terms of appearance, with a long beak and dark feathers.

Before entering into the narrow pathway, the cloaked demon gazed at his surroundings before letting out a groan of displeasure as if he didn't want to be here. The avian-like demon carefully trudged his way through the drab back alleyway, stepping over various pieces of garbage as well as discarded cigarette butts and used syringes. Halfway through his trip, the cloaked demon pulled out a small piece of paper with an address number written on it. Looking up, he saw the exact same number hovering over a nearby door.

"About bloody time..." The bird-like demon said in a high-pitched, scratchy voice. Upon arriving at the door, he knocked on the door and called out for whoever was on the other side to answer him.

"Come on out! I know you're in there. I just want to get this over with..." He grumbled, continuing to pound on the door. The cloaked demon ceased his knocking when he heard a click from the other side before fearfully stepping back. The door creaked open, revealing nothing but darkness but it wasn't long before a pair of gleaming hot pink eyes illuminated through the blackness. The avian-like demon could make out a humanoid figure that easily towered over him as a puff of red smoke was blown into his face, making the cloaked demon enter a coughing fit as he fanned the smoke away with a hand.

"Now, now... Is that any way to talk to an accomplice?..." A deep, velvety voice spoke while the bird continued to hack from the noxious fumes before finally coming to his senses.

"Look, I hate having to do this but you're the only few demons who are willing to bail me out of trouble..." The cloaked demon grumbled.

"Depends. You got what I need?" The figure asked, prompting the smaller demon to reach into his cloak as he pulled out a briefcase and placed it right before his taller accomplice.

"Here, this should be more than enough to keep things under wraps." The bird-like demon said as a black, clawed hand reached out from the murky blackness and pulled the briefcase in. The figure began to unclip the briefcase to take a look at the contents from inside, where his eyes were met with millions of dollars that were neatly stacked and buddled together. The taller demon's lips cracked into a glowing smile, one that housed a row of sharp pink teeth with one golden tooth that stuck out from the crowd.

"Good... Pleasure doing business with you, baby~" The demon said to his smaller accomplice, who growled with frustration from that comment as he then pointed a feathery finger at the figure to call him.

"Refer to me as 'baby' again and I'll-"

"You'll what, babe?..." The figure interrupted, narrowing his eyes. The cloaked demon stopped for a moment, his pupils shrunk while he reeled his hand back

"I'll... I'll... err..." The cloaked demon tried to think of something but considering who he was talking to, he was putting a lot at risk. The figure merely laughed off the bird's attempt at a threat.

"That's what I thought..." He said with a sickening smirk.

"Look, forget it! You got your money, my reputation is safe. None of this EVER happened!" The raven squawked, leaving the alleyway without saying goodbye to his accomplice. The taller demon merely scoffed before shutting the door while the cloaked demon exited the dingy alley and into the city streets. Making his way through the city, the bird-like demon felt a strong sense of contempt towards his very surroundings.

"Bah... This whole wretched city is nothing but a landfill teeming with disgusting sinner trash. Just the very idea that I have to breathe the same air as these barbarians is outright insulting!" He thought to himself aloud, ignoring the many bums who asked him for change as he continued down the streets.

"Honestly if I had it my way, I would have all of these unruly troglodytes sent to the lowest circle that Hell has to offer. It would certainly improve Pentagram City as a whole..." The cloaked demon proclaimed, approaching a crosswalk.

"Once I squeeze myself in a better position, I'll rise above these lowly cretins and then show who really is in charge! All will bow to me and respect me for who I am. These pathetic sinners will rue the day they mess with the one and only, LORD-"

HONK!

HONK!

During the raven's monologue, he had failed to realize that he was in the middle of the crosswalk as the blaring horn of a vehicle snapped back to reality. The bird-like demon jerked his head over to the source to see a red convertible speeding towards. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he let out a screech of terror before quickly leaping to the other side in a panic-fueled burst of energy, narrowly dodging the vehicle. The raven awkwardly flew through the air and came crashing into a nearby cluster of trash cans. Upon colliding with the various metal wastebaskets, they tipped over and sure enough, the avian-like demon found himself buried beneath a sea of trash bags.

Furiously digging his way out of the mound of garbage, the raven poked his head out of the pile. He then spat out an apple core that somehow got into his mouth before glaring at the car that nearly ran him over as it drove off and soon disappeared out of sight.

"Ungrateful bastard! I'll have my revenge!" The bird-like demon squawked, pointing a feather into the direction of where the convertible sped off. However, his look of frustration turned to awkward realization when he noticed a stay dog gnawing on his sleeve.

"Hey, get off!" The raven barked, trying to shake the mutt off. Meanwhile, the driver of the convertible, Cherri Bomb, hollered with laughter alongside Angel Dust, who sat right next to her in the passenger seat.

"Heh! Did you see the look on that asshole's face? Fucking priceless!" The one-eyed anarchist said, both she and Angel continued to laugh with psychotic glee. From the backseat, Oogar and Vaggie jostled around in discomfort from the bumpy ride while Steve was wedged right between them, still tied up

"Was it really a good idea to give her the wheel?..." Vaggie asked, holding onto the grab handle for dear life.

"Don't sweat it! I did some joyriding when I was only twelve. Sure, I hit a sign or two, maybe a fire hydrant here and there, and probably some pedestrians. But other than that, it was smooth sailing!" Cherri said before making the sharp turn, the passengers in the back seat rocking back from the sudden movement of the vehicle. If it weren't for the seatbelts, then they would've surely flown out of the windows.

"Well, that's comforting..." Vaggie said sarcastically.

"Yo, Cherri. I gotta ask, where didja get this hot rod. I thought you don't own a car?" Angel asked, lighting himself a cigarette.

"Oh yeah, I don't own a car. In fact, I actually stole it from Katie Killjoy!" Cherri exclaimed.

"No fuckin' way! Really?" The spider demon asked before blowing a small gust of smoke out of the window.

"You better believe it! The dumbass legit left her car on and had to go to the bathroom, I bet right now she's fucking pissed through the roof right now." The cyclopean demon said with a laugh.

"Speaking of which, I heard Charlie called that insect-looking hoe a bitch right at her face. Honestly, I wish I was there, it would've been the most hilarious I've ever seen in my crap life!" Angel snickered while Vaggie grunted with frustration.

"Yeah, you weren't there because you were getting involved in a fucking turf war!" Vaggie snarled.

"Ugh, don't be such a wet blanket! It's not my fault you wanna put a damper on my fun even if it means I kill a few bastards here and there!" Angel defended himself while Vaggie hatefully glared at him.

"Oogar feel sick..." The caveman muttered, an uneasy feeling overtaking his stomach

"Welcome to the club pal. Sweet Satan, I'm just seconds away from blowing chunks..." Steve whined.

"Hey, throw up in my car or I'll... Eh, go ahead, this isn't really my car." Cherri shrugged, running a red light that resulted in two cars nearly hitting the convertible while the drivers honked and yelled at the one-eyed anarchist, who really seemed apathetic to the situation as she kept moving forward while reaching her arm out of the window and flipping them the bird.

"Alright, we're approaching the city outskirts. How far is the warehouse?" Vaggie asked the imp.

"Well, a typical drive from Pentagram City all the way to headquarters is usually around forty minutes if that's what you're asking." Steve groggily replied.

"Oi, Caveman. I got a question for ya. You're like, from the stone age and shit, so I gotta ask... Is it true that you knock out women with clubs and then drag their unconscious bodies in caves to have your with them?" Cherri asked, Oogar tilting his head in confusion from the cyclopean's question.

"Hmm... Welll... Big Mama tell Oogar not to hit women on head. Very bad." The behemoth answered while Cherri raised a brow at Oogar's reply, feeling as though he had misinterpreted her question.

"...That's not what I was... Fuck it." Cherri uttered to herself before moving onto another question. "Well, uh... have you at least banged anybody when you were alive? Like any dames or dudes... Animals probably?"

"...Bang?... What is Boom Boom Lady talking about?" Oogar asked, turning his head to Vaggie for an answer.

"Ignore her, Oogar. She clearly has no idea what she's talking about." Vaggie grumbled.

"She's talking about sex, bro. Did you ever have sex?" Angel interjected, much to Vaggie's dismay. Oogar simply looked at Angel with a clear expression of confusion, that word sounding alien to the caveman.

"...What is a... sex? Is it an animal? Can you hunt it?" Oogar curiously asked. A brief silence filled the car but it wasn't long until both Angel and Cherri began to laugh like a clan of hyenas.

"Jesus Christ, I can't even right now..." Vaggie groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. Steve, knowing that he has to deal with this level of immaturity decided to engage in some small talk before the inevitable raid.

"So... You have to deal with these people all the time?" Steve asked, to which the Hispanic demoness let out a sigh of displeasure.

"On a daily basis..." She begrudgingly murmured. Steve looked at her with a blank expression before turning his head away from the one-eyed demon.

"Yeah... I know how it feels." The imp said with a pout.

The red convertible continued its way through the city streets before finally reaching an exit, prompting Cherri to put her foot onto the gas. Within a matter of seconds, the vehicle found itself leaving the city behind and into the barren outskirts where certain danger awaited them.  
___  
Pentagram City Outskirts

In the far outskirts of Pentagram City, it was about as barren and quiet as you would expect. Miles upon miles of empty, treeless plains as far as the eye could see with only a thin road stretching across the desolate flatlands. If one were to traverse further down the trail, however, they would find themselves passing by a large abandoned warehouse with a few garages neighboring the structure. Upon first glance, the building seemed to be abandoned, rust coating its metal exterior while a series of green vines grew against the structure.

However, looks can be deceiving, as this warehouse was currently Chugg's base of operation where he, alongside his men, filmed his show and done whatever sort of inane activities a group of degenerate such as themselves would partake in. As of right now though, Chugg wasn't in a particularly good mood. Mainly stemming from the fact that the raid he carried out ended up becoming a total failure, losing a large number of his men in the process. While Chugg was already planning a second raid, considering how aggravating the thought of being defeated again by that caveman, the Asshole King took it upon himself to 'destress' in his office for the time being. As for his lackeys, they were busy doing their own thing or currently guarding the perimeter.

Outside of the warehouse, two imp guards stood at the front entrance with weapons in hand, one female and one male. The two were less focused on guarding and more focused on a heated argument as their shouting could be heard from half a mile away.

"I'm telling you, Adam! If there was a species of animals that could take over the Earth that isn't the apes, it would totally be the Cassowaries. No questions needed!" The female imp exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jem! That's ridiculous! We all know that Dolphins would totally take over the planet in a heartbeat!" Adam retorted.

"Don't be dumb, Adam! If Australia lost a war with Emus, who knows what kind of damage those fuckers could do! They're basically the closest thing to Velociraptors on that planet, all they really need to do is spread their numbers, and boom, they're the dominant species!" She defended while her colleague merely shook his head in disapproval.

"Dolphins are considered to be the most intelligent animal in the whole world! Plus they can easily travel across the world by sea, so they'll pretty much attack anywhere they want. How are Cassowaries gonna spread their numbers when they can't fly?!" The imp asked.

"Simple, evolution! Besides, lemme ask you something. How are Dolphins gonna take over the world when they don't even have legs. Like, Oh no! Watch out, I hope that dolphin doesn't flop me to death!" Jem yelped.

"Oh yeah, then explain to me how-" Adam was about to go on a scathing tangent when suddenly both he and Jem heard something being thrown at their feet. It was then followed by a hissing noise as the two looked down to their feet to see a bomb that was seconds away from exploding.

"OH FUCK!" Jem screamed, both imps immediately scrambling out of harm's way but it was far too late for them to escape.

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

A massive explosion sent the two imps flying from opposite directions while the sudden blast alerted other guards as they soon took notice of a red convertible, speeding towards them.

"WHAT'S UP, FUCKWADS!" Cherri said with a laugh, before hurling another bomb at the guards. The surrounding goons immediately fled from the vicinity of the explosive, a few of them scrambling into the garages for shelter. As soon as the bomb went off, another explosion rang throughout the area while a crowd of guards began to open fire on the attackers. Angel retaliated by drawing out his Tommy Guns and opening fire onto the minions, successfully gunning down a grunt or two while the surviving lackeys quickly threw themselves out of the rapid gunfire. Vaggie had her head ducked down, knowing that her only weapon was her harpoon and a limited supply of throwing knives while Oogar fired upon any gunmen with rock shards. As for Steve, he was hiding underneath his seat to save his own hide from getting gunned down.

Within a matter of seconds, a shrill alarm started to blare throughout the area from speakers mounted onto the roof of the warehouse. After having gunned down the remaining lackeys from the safety of the convertible, Angel, along with the other occupants of the vehicle, heard the deafening siren fill the air. Just then, the alarm was replaced by a distorted sounding song...

"Well he ain't my boy but the brother is heavy..."

"That doesn't sound good does it?" Angel was quite right because in the span of only a few seconds doors to garages swung open as if they had a mind of their own before a horde of jeeps, a few of which had a machine gun turret mounted on them, came speeding out of the opening.

"Gave away my possessions and moved into a chevy!"

Driving the vehicles were imps, armed with various guns, explosives, and rocket launchers. They had paint crudely slathered onto their bodies, some of which wore tattered loincloths while others were bare naked.

"Van, yeah, that's the master plan..."

The leader of this wolf pack of jeeps unleashed a primal screech, resulting in the rest of his clan unleashing a bone-chilling war cry.

"TARZANITES... ATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

"Drive into the woods and eat corn out the can!"

"Yep, definitely not good..." Angel uttered while the lead Tarzanite Jeep fired upon the red convertible with a stream of hot lead, the bullets bouncing against the car's metal frame. Acting fast, Cherri swerved the car into the opposite direction while the approaching vehicles trailed them from behind, pelting their target with gunfire while Angel returned the favor, poking half his body out of the window before blasting at the oncoming pack of tarzanites who were hungry for their blood. While Angel was able to score a few kills here and there, it wasn't enough to ward off the tarzanites as the spider demon reeled himself back to reload. Among the pack, one Tarzanite fired a rocket straight at one of the convertible's back tires.

"OH FUCK!" Cherri didn't have enough time to veer out of the way resulting in the rocket striking the car from behind, launching the vehicle several feet into the air. The sudden impact of the rocket exploding against the car's backside caused Oogar to jerk right into the door, striking the door with enough force to knock it right off of its hinges. Oogar's muscular frame accidentally tore through his seatbelt and as such, he flew right out the opening. Miraculously, the convertible was able to land on its wheels and was still operational, even if one of the back tires was blown off.

"SHIT, NO!" Vaggie shouted, looking over to her shoulder to see Oogar laying on the ground while the Tarzanite Jeeps closed on him. This prompted Vaggie to quickly unbuckle her seatbelt as she scrambled over to the doorless opening where the caveman fell out.

"VAGS, WHAT IN THE FUCKING ARE YOU DOING!?" Angel barked only for Vaggie to completely ignore him as she dove straight out of the vehicle. When she fell onto the hard ground, Vaggie immediately got back onto their feet and without any hesitation, she sprinted over towards Oogar. The Behemoth let out a grumble of discomfort, slowly rising to his feet before suddenly he felt Vaggie push him to the side.

"WATCH OUT!" The one-eyed demon cried, the two demons narrowly avoiding their one-way ticket to becoming roadkill by an approaching jeep. Vaggie and Oogar both sprinted in the opposite direction while the larger pack split into two smaller herds, one focusing on the convertible while the other half chased after the two demons.

While they were able to sprint at a long enough distance, the tarzanites were still hot on their track. Without any warning, the turret mounted onto the jeep opened fire upon the two demons as Oogar created a stone barrier just in the nick of time. Both Oogar and Vaggie hid behind the shield while rapid machine gunfire struck against the barrier. Vaggie quickly drew out one of her throwing knives and with one good throw, she managed to hurl the blade right into one of the driver's head. With the motorist dead, the jeep violently swerved into the right before suddenly, a stone column sprouted right in front of the vehicle as it crashed straight into the pillar. With the sudden impact of the crash, the remaining inhabitants of the jeep were sent flying through the air and subsequently landed on the ground.

The landing anything but graceful as the imps were now dazed and confused from the sudden chain of events. The whiplash took such a toll on the goons, that they failed to notice the stolen convertible pass them by.

"Happy birthday! Hope ya like your present, shitbag!" Cherri barked before tossing a grenade from out of the window. The two Tarzanites were in no condition to escape and as such, they were blown into a bloody mess of body parts and chunks of meat. Returning to Oogar and Vaggie, two more Tarzanite Jeeps were alerted by the crash as they raced towards their new targets.

"Shit..." Vaggie cursed under her breath, throwing herself out of more gunfire while Oogar attempted to set them off course with two stone pillars. Unfortunately for the caveman, the drivers successfully steered out of the pillars and continued firing upon the behemoth.

Oogar stomped onto the ground, resulting in a large stalagmite sprouting out of the earth. The caveman grabbed onto it and tore it out of the ground, hoisting it over his shoulder. Oogar set his gaze over to Vaggie and gestured her over to the large jagged stone that was perched on his shoulder. At first, the Hispanic Demon had no idea what he was on about until she caught onto what the caveman was planning. Hoping right onto the middle of stalagmite, Vaggie balanced herself while Oogar reeled the jagged piece of rock back before hurling both the stalagmite and the Hispanic demoness into the trajectory of one of the approaching vehicles.

Surfing on the moving ragged stone, Vaggie found herself soaring through the air, heading straight for one of the oncoming jeeps. she unsheathed her harpoon, beginning to twirl it around, deflecting each and every bullet that traveled in her direction. The Hispanic Demoness slowly inched her way closer to the edge of the stalagmite before the sharp point punctured right into the hood of the car. As soon as the jagged piece of rock tore into the vehicle, The jeep exploded almost immediately while the occupants were engulfed in flames. As for Vaggie, she was able to spring off of the edge of the stalagmite and threw herself into the second jeep.

Just as the turret was pointed at her, Vaggie plunged her harpoon straight into the gunmen's head before kicking his corpse right off of the moving vehicle. The Hispanic Demon made quick work of the remaining tenants with a few quick slashes, the harpoon's blade taking their heads while a fountain of blood spurted from their necks. Knocking the headless corpses of the vehicle, Vaggie soon took the wheel before steering the car right into Oogar's direction, who had just finished overturning a tarzanite jeep with a pillar from bellow.

"Hop on!" Vaggie said, prompting Oogar to climb into the jeep as Vaggie put the pedal to the metal, the vehicle speeding across the plains while a few Tarzanite Jeeps took notice of the duo and gave chase. One tarzanite jeep was able to get a head start as it rammed into the back end of its target, nearly setting Vaggie off course if it weren't for her strong grip on the wheel. The imp from the passenger seat decided to leap from the hood onto the tailgate of the jeep with a machete clamped in his mouth. The imp crawled into the jeep and attempted to stab the behemoth in the back but just as he could insert the blade into the caveman's shoulder, Oogar snatched the imp by the head which forced him to drop his weapon.

"AUGH! Lemme go ya, bastar-WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGH!" The imp's growl devolved into a high pitch scream as Oogar reeled his arm back and hurled him straight into the driver, the two imps splattering into a red paste when coming into contact. The jeep swerved off course while the remaining Tarzanite leaped off the vehicle, accidentally getting run over by another jeep, although, the driver didn't seem to care as the jeep kept moving. The vehicle's wheels leaving behind a trail of blood and innards in its wake.

Noticing the machine gun mounted onto the Jeep, Oogar grabbed onto the massive firearm and began to fiddle around with it. Considering that this was a first for him, The caveman had little to no idea how to work this thing. The Tarzanite Jeeps from behind were separated several feet apart from their targets and even with their jeeps moving at top speed and guns blazing, they were unable to gain on their adversary. The driver of one of the vehicles nudged the passenger, prompting the imp to draw out a bazooka as he aimed it directly at the caveman.

"FIREEEEEE!" The driver screamed at the top of his lungs while the passenger fired the rocket straight at their targets. Noticing this, Oogar grabbed onto the barrel of the machine gun, and with one strong yank, he tore the large firearm off of its stand. Spinning around, Oogar swung the machine gun at the rocket that was speeding towards him. The butt of the gun struck the rocket with enough force to deflect the rocket as it changed its trajectory towards the cavalcade of Tarzanite Jeeps, resulting in a massive fiery explosion that engulfed the imps, reducing them to cinders in an instant. Oogar emitted a loud roar of victory but this was short-lived because just up ahead, a blockade of Tarzanite Jeeps with their guns pointed at both him and Vaggie.

"Oh for fuck's sakes..." Vaggie grumbled to herself as both she and Oogar ducked down to avoid streams of rapid gunfire. Just then, from the corner of her eye, she noticed that her vehicle was now also passing the front entrance of the warehouse at a fair distance. It was here that the Hispanic demoness came up with a brand new plan that would get both her and Oogar out of this dilemma as she then turned head over to the caveman.

"Think you can create a boulder for me? I have an idea." Vaggie plainly said. Oogar would question why but seeing as how he didn't have much time, he had no other option to comply. Clasping his hands together, Oogar began to create a large boulder that was about the size of a watermelon. Vaggie gestured Oogar to drop it onto the gas pedal, prompting him to do so. The moment the boulder fell onto the accelerator, Oogar and Vaggie leaped right off of the Jeep at the last second while the vehicle raced forward towards the siege of Tarzanites.

Upon seeing the speeding jeep hurtling towards them, The imps immediately scrambled back to their own jeeps but it was far too late as the automobile easily tore right through the blockade, resulting in any of Chugg's goons exploding into a mess of gore while tarzanite jeeps were sent scattering across the area. Oogar and Vaggie immediately broke into a dead-on sprint towards the front door of the warehouse as the caveman reeled his arm back and struck it with all of his might. On the other side of the door, two imps were trying to barricade the door with all sorts of items ranging from tables, chairs, lamps, TVs, grandfather clocks, and even their own men. But their efforts were all for naught as Oogar's fist tore a sizeable hole through the metal door, sending the various items flying across the room.

With a strong yank of his arm, Oogar tore the door right off of its hinges and came charging in all while using the metal door as a shield. Just about every single one of Chugg's underlings was alerted to the presence of the two demons charging into their base opened fire. Thanks to Oogar's newly found shield, however, the bullets ricochet off of the metallic surface while the Hispanic Demoness launched three throwing knives at a horde of goons who were attacking from a balcony upstairs. The blades made their mark, puncturing into the skulls of three imps as one such body stumbled forward and fell over the railing, his body splattering onto the ground in a matter of seconds.

Oogar stomped onto the ground as hard as he could, resulting in a stalagmite to come shooting out of the ground similar to a torpedo. The torpedo easily ripped straight through the platform, causing it to collapse as the remaining goons fell to their death. Vaggie, meanwhile, sliced a charging thug's head right off of his shoulders with just a swing of her harpoon before being approached by a tower of imps who sat on each other's shoulders, a few of which were armed with machetes or clubs. The Hispanic Demoness merely scoffed at this as she raced forward, plunging her harpoon into the ground before springing herself high up into the air, using her spear as a makeshift pole vault. When launching herself into the air, Vaggie swung her blade in a downward motion, carving the stack of goons in half.

The bloodied halves of the imps fell to the ground while Oogar swatted off several oncoming imps with a mere swipe of his hand but one goon wielding a pistol was lucky enough to score a shot directly into Oogar's abdomen, making the behemoth growl with pain while stumbling back. Grinning with sadistic glee, the imp fired his gun once again, only for Oogar to quickly stop the bullet with stalagmite as the bullet blew off off the tip, unintentionally giving it a sharper edge. The caveman ripped the jagged piece of rock out of the ground before hurling it straight at the thug, the rock skewering not just Oogar's intended target but several more of Chugg's underlings, turning them into a living shish kebab. The imp-skewered stalagmite pierced into the walls of the warehouse while Oogar narrowly dodged several more bullets that were fired in his direction.

It wasn't long before Oogar and Vaggie found themselves surrounded by hordes of unrelenting imps. Just as it seemed like this could be the end, the caveman suddenly hatched an idea as he nudged the Hispanic demoness, who had finished murdering an imp with a throwing knife to the eye.

"Bend spear and let Oogar throw you." Oogar plainly said, Vaggie looking at him with confusion. But as weird as his request might have sounded, Vaggie complied as she bent harpoon as far as it could go. Right out of the blue, the Caveman grabbed the Latina by the legs and started to swing her around, reaching speeds similar to Rotor Ride at an amusement park. Any imps who got too close felt a long horizontal laceration open up across their torso before their bodies fell apart in a bloody mess. Oogar continued to spin around with Vaggie still in his grasps before Oogar launched Vaggie with one good pitch.

SWIIIIIIISH!

Now airborne, Vaggie saw this as a perfect time to release her harpoon as the built-up pressure resulted in Vaggie spinning around in the air, resembling a boomerang. Chugg's goons didn't have time to react as they were sliced into bloody strips while Oogar stomped onto the ground as a wide cylinder-shaped rock wall germinated out of the floor. This trapped any and all goons who tried to make an escape as Vaggie rode across the walls, spinning in circles while continuing to saw her way through the imps. Almost all of Chugg's men were sliced into ribbons, either losing their limbs, guts, heads, or all of the above. The spinning demoness soon zipped up to the edge of the circular wall before leaping right above the opening, with one leg elevated above the other and her harpoon raised above her head, its blade soaked with imp blood.

The music blaring through the speakers ceased as Oogar's rock wall started to crumble into a ring of debris. The caveman raised his arm high into the air as Vaggie soon landed directly onto the palm of his hand with only just one leg.

"Alright, I think that's all of them," Vaggie said, flicking her harpoon to clean any excess blood off of the blade. Oogar huffed in agreement, cracking his neck.

"Gotta say, we make a pretty damn good team don't you think?" The one-eyed demon said with a small smile.

Now that they were through with Chugg's minions, all there was left was the boss himself. Seeing as how large the warehouse was, both Oogar and Vaggie had plenty of ground to cover but just as they could start their search, the faint sound of a toilet flushing was heard along with a low grumbling noise that was heard from upstairs. Soon, the boss himself came barging out of the bathroom door from an upstairs balcony on the opposite end of the warehouse.

"GODDAMMIT, WHAT'S ALL THE FUCKIN' RACKET!? I'M TRYNA... TAKE... A..." Chugg's shout of anger melted into a fearful whisper. Standing in the center of the Wearhouse with almost a thousand imp corpses lying dead at their feet was Oogar and Vaggie, both of which glared at the big red demon.

"SHIT!" Chugg barked, running up to the railings of the balcony to get a better look at the intruders.

"Oh perfect, you're just in time for your ass-kicking!" Vaggie said, readying her spear while Oogar let out an aggressive snort, beating his chest much akin to an enraged Silverback Gorilla. pulling out a cellphone, frantically dialing a number before bringing the cellular device up to his fingers.

"GUNNER, BIG BARLEY. GET 'CHER ASSES IN HERE RIGHT FUCKIN' NOW! THAT HAIRY MOTHERFUCKER IS HERE AND HE BROUGHT THE LESBIAN!" Chugg shouted into the phone before briefly ending the call.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS, I'D COME DOWN THERE AND BASH YOUR FUCKIN' BRAINS IN WITH MAH BOOT IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT THAT MY ASS IS ABOUT TO SHOOT MAGMA LIKE IT'S POMPEII UP IN THIS BITCH!"Chugg roared before his stomach started to growl, the big red demon starting to convulse with pain.

"URGH... FUCKIN' HELL... ERR... WELL, Y'ALL GOT LUCKY SO FAR BUT YOU GUYS AIN'T SHIT COMPARED TO GUNNER AND BARELY! NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I GOT PORCELAIN TO MELT!" Chugg yelled before storming over to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

"Come on, Oogar! Let's get this prick!" Vaggie shouted, running over to the staircase. But just as Oogar could follow, the two demons stopped dead in their tracks when the rumbling of an engine could be heard from outside the warehouse, followed by a high-pitch cackling. It wasn't long before a new vehicle, a large tow truck clad in metal plating along with a pair of dual Gatling Guns on both sides, came crashing through the walls. Oogar and Vaggie both leaped back almost immediately, nearly getting struck by the front of the oncoming vehicle. Driving this beast of an automobile was nonother but Gunner with Big Barley sitting in the passenger seat, the two rednecks laughing their heads off.

"OOOOH WEEE! THIS GON' BE A SLOBBERKNOCKER, AIN'T THAT RIGHT BIG BARLEY!?" Gunner said with a psychotic chuckle while his muscular partner bellowed with laughter. On the other side of the spectrum, Vaggie and Oogar stared at their new opponents, both sharing a hard look of determination.

Before the inevitable battle, Vaggie and Oogar gazed into each other's eyes, grinning and nodding in unison. The caveman created a brand new club and without hesitation, he, along with Vaggie, bolted towards the towtruck. From behind the wheel, Gunner smiled sadistically before putting his foot on the accelerator.

The carnage was just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:
> 
> Gone Guru - Lifeseeker


End file.
